


The ties that bind us

by M_jelly



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Alternate Universe - Demons, Angst, Curses, Declarations Of Love, Demon Deals, Demon Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Demons, Dominant Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Elves, F/M, Humans, Kings & Queens, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Romance, True Love, human reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:02:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 57,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25015150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_jelly/pseuds/M_jelly
Summary: Princesses normally are protected, but you are over protected because a curse put over the family by an old deal. In a world full of mythical creautres, your family are reaching out for many unions as possible. While you grow up, you have a little horned friend named Levi who cares for you, but others don't see. When you reach sixteen he disappears, but leaves you with a promise. As things begin to seem to get better for your family, and the curse is becoming forgotten. Until one day a demon arrives and drags you back to his world for the deal to be fulfilled. Desperate to escape this life of being forced to marry a demon, you find Levi again in the demon world and a high member of the demons. Can Levi find a loophole and save you? Or will he give up on his feelings and let demon traditions take over? Your fate and happiness is in his hands.
Relationships: Levi & Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) & Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Levi/Reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 49





	1. Chapter 1

Your mother paced backwards and forwards, she was panicked and upset with her hand on her belly. Today she found out she was pregnant with you, a girl. She loved you, god she loved you so much and couldn’t wait to hold you in her arms, but she was so damn scared because there was a rule with the royal family. Your mother wasn’t born from royalty, in fact she’d married in to your wonderful father who had married an older princess with two daughters with her, however she had affair after affair and was asked to leave the kingdom. She left her two daughters behind and because your father was a good man he took in the girls, even though they weren’t his. You mother and father fell in love just by a chance meeting, your father chased your mother and she finally gave in to a date. She said no because he was a Prince and she was just nothing. She had heard about curses and rumours about the royal family having a curse, or some deal being made with a witch or demon, but she wasn’t sure.

Your mother had your brother, he was the best thing in the world and such a good boy. Spencer was going to be a great Prince and King, just like his father. So far, they had peace deals with witches, wood clansmen, demons and angels. They made great progress and steered away from the old times however, the past could not hide and it was digging its nails into your mother right now. All she knew was if a son was born to into the royal family, no more children could be had until the son could have their own when they marry. It was selfish and a sin for them to even want more. The worst thing to have after a son, is a daughter. They were told that was it, but your mother and father were so in love and wanted plenty of kids, that they just couldn’t help but take the risk, but the curse made sure you were next to be born.

Your mother looked up at your father, they covered themselves up and headed out to the woodlands to meet with a witch with great knowledge, someone who could tell them why you were cursed even before you were born. They got into the car, then drove all the way to the woodlands and went through it to find the witch’s home. Your mother was close to tears, she just wanted what was best for you, she wanted you so badly and didn’t want to get rid of you. Your mother and father wanted to do anything they could to save you and find out what the hell was wrong with the royal family. They needed to know why people were already cursing you, saying you were scum or a waste of life even before you were actually born.

The witch was a beautiful young woman with flowers and plants adorning her hair, dress and arms. Her home was just a mound in the earth covered in nature, with wildlife everywhere. She opened her door and smiled at the King and Queen. “Welcome, my name is Maya. I was told you needed my help.”

Your mother burst into tears. You father held her, then looked to Maya. “Sorry, it’s about our baby.”

She opened her arms and cooed your mother and held her. “Come inside, I have some tea to make you feel better.” She walked into her home, everything inside was made of natural things. The table was an old tree cut, the seats as well. “Take a seat and I’ll set the tea going.”

Your father sat your mother down, then kissed her cheek loads. “I love you.”

Your mother smiled. “I love you forever.”

He tapped his forehead against hers. “And I you.”

Maya handed the tea over. “Love is important, it will make you strong. Now my King and Queen.”

Your father held his hand up. “Please, it’s Flora and Alistair.”

She smiled. “Well Flora and Alistair, please tell me everything.”

Alistair sighed. “There’s a curse in my family, I don’t know what curse, but it seems having a baby after a son is a bad thing. Ever since we had our son, people made sure that we didn’t have another baby. However, we just wanted more kids and we’ve found out we’re having a girl and everyone we know is acting like it’s a crime.”

She nodded and hummed. “I understand…” She got up, gathered some things up and grabbed your father’s finger. “Just need some blood and some from you Flora.”

Flora nodded and offered her hand. “Please help.”

Maya smiled. “I’ll do everything I can to help.” She dropped the blood in, then mixed it with a few herbs and things. She spoke under her breath, tapped the goblet on the desk, then downed it. She sat there, then her eyes clouded over white as she saw the past in their blood and the future through your mother’s blood.

Alistair bit his lip, then squeezed your mother’s hand. He saw Maya come to, then gasped. “So, what did you see?”

She sighed and shook her head as tears filled it. “I’m so sorry.”

Flora welled up and covered her face up as she cried. “Noooo.”

Alistair clenched his jaw. “Tell us, why is it like this?”

She sighed. “One of your great grandfathers, and we’re talking a long way back to the 1700’s made a deal with a demon. You see, your royal family was suffering and he wanted more money and power. So, he made a deal with a demon to gain that. The deal was made, but the payment was a demon bride. Any daughter born after a son will be his, his slave, his lover and his bride. So, the reason why people have told you to not have a child after a boy is to protect you and your family. I’m sorry to say, but your daughter belongs to a demon. When she is of right age for this demon, he will collect her as his own.”

Flora reached over and took Maya’s hands. “Please Maya, is there anything you can do at all, anything for my daughter?”

Maya looked to the King and saw his pleading look too. She got up, then hurried over to her books and looked through them. “A deal with a demon cannot be broken, it’s binding…but maybe I can find a loophole…” She stopped and gasped. “This is it.” She hurried over to your mother and father. “I can soul bind her to her true love, but her true love must be a demon and there is a small chance that could happen.”

Alistair held Flora’s hand. “Can we at least try? Please?”

Maya smiled and nodded. “It’s worth a shot, right? I’ll make the potion for it and the spell, but I need to link with your baby to see who her soul mate is. That okay?”

Flora nodded. “Please.”

Maya knelt down, then placed her hand on Flora’s belly. She closed her eyes and linked to your little soul inside fluttering away like a butterfly. She smiled and hummed. “So pure and beautiful, you have a good one.” She frowned and focused on your heart and felt the bond forming, the bond with your true love and saw you grown up with a demon at your side who loved you. The demon who loved you had raven hair with an undercut, steel blue eyes and a glare. He was handsome, but he had a sharp tongue, but a beautiful heart. “I see him and you’re both in luck, her true love is a demon. He is a damaged demon, but her pure sweet soul will help fix him and open his heart. He is her saviour, if and only if he gives in to love.” She looked to your mother and father. “I cannot guarantee that he will give in to love, he might run from it and that would mean being stuck with that other demon. We can only hold out hope. Would you like me to bind them? It means that when it comes down to claiming her, there are two people who own her, her soulmate and this other demon. By demon law, they’d have to fight for her.”

Alistair nodded. “Please, if it’s our one chance to save our daughter.”

Flora placed her hand on her bump. “I’ll do anything for her, so please bind the two, soul link them.”

Maya stood up, then mixed as much as she could and the final touch was a drop of demon blood. She handed the cup to Flora. “Before you drink, I must let you know this. Teach your daughter to have the purest of hearts, to question things and to be loving and caring, please. If you do not, this won’t work and I fear this difficult demon will not give in to his love and she will be forced to be with this other demon to serve him.”

Flora smiled. “We will, we’ll worked hard on making her the best person she can be. I want her not to be forced into something that was because of an ancestor’s greed.”

“Wonderful, so the side effects of this drink will be you feel a little energised and you won’t be able to sleep, you’ll feel full of life depending on how good your daughter’s heart and soul is. Okay?”

“I’m ready.” She downed the drink, then gasped after. She smiled and handed the cup back. “Thank you.”

Maya bowed her head. “He will still come for her, but her true love will be there as well. Have faith is all I can say.”

Alistair smiled. “We will, thank you.”

Maya cleaned the cup and picked up some books. “I will keep researching though and updating you.”

Flora stood up. “Thank you for everything, we’d love to invite you to the palace to meet our daughter when she’s born.”

Maya blushed and smiled. “I can’t wait to meet her.”

You ran down the hall, your little feet tapping away on the marble floor with a book in one hand and a cuddly fox in the other. You were six years old and full of life, a big heart, big dreams and a cute smile. Your dress was bouncing around you and your pigtails too. You were a girl on a mission, mainly you wanted to go see your big brother and get away from your step sisters who didn’t like you. “Spenceeer?” You stopped and listened, but you couldn’t hear your big brother. “Spenceeer?”

You gasped and jumped as the nanny shouted your name, she was there to teach you to be a princess. Your parents adored you and kept you close, they were the most loving and caring parents ever to you and always wanted cuddles and kisses, your dad was terrible for playing with you. However, when they weren’t the nanny was there to be mean. She grabbed your arm harshly, then smacked your bum loads making you drop your things. “Princesses do not shout for attention! They are quiet and delicate!” She threw you to the floor. “They don’t read stupid books either! Go to your room!”

You picked up your things and sniffed. “Sorry nanny.”

“GO!”

You ran to your room, closed the door, then cried in the corner. You felt someone there, someone stood in your room near you and you heard them speak. “Tch, oi brat? Why are you crying?” You looked up at a raven-haired kid in your room older than you with horns on his head, his ears were pointed and his two canines were a little sharp. “What’s wrong? Can’t speak?”

You rubbed your eyes clean of tears. “My nanny hit me because I called for my brother and I wanted to read a book.”

He sighed, then crouched down and petted your head. “Does she hurt you often?”

You nodded. “Yes.”

He sat down, then picked up your book. “Want me to read to you?”

You gasped and shuffled closer. “Yes please!”

“Levi.” You stared at him. “Tch, my name is Levi.” You grinned and said your name. He looked at your book. “I know, I keep thinking about your name, hearing you call to me, but nice to meet you.”

He opened your book, then started reading to you. He looked over and adored how cute you were, it made him blush. You looked to the door and saw Spencer walk in, he smiled at you. “Hey sis, you okay?”

You nodded. “Yes, I’m talking to my new friend Levi.”

Spencer frowned. “Where?”

You looked to where Levi had been and saw he was gone. “He was right here, he had horns and pointy ears.”

Spencer crouched down next to you. “That so?”

You nodded. “He was a bit mean, but I liked him.”

He patted your head. “I’m glad, so you want to play?”

You gasped, then you looked sad. “Nanny said I can’t, I have to be in my room.”

He looked at you sad. “Did she hit you again?” He heard you whine. “Okay, well how about we go play together? We can go outside.”

You smiled. “Yes! Oh, but what if?”

He stood up and held his hand out. “It’s okay, because we’ll be together.”

You stood up and took his hand. “Can I bring my fox?”

He nodded. “You sure can and you can bring your friend Levi.”

You frowned. “He’s not here.”

“Oh, has he gone home?”

You shrugged. “I don’t know.”

“Silly imaginary friend.”

You pouted. “He isn’t imaginary.”

“Sure.” He pulled you along to the garden out the back, then led you to a nice tree and river. He put your things down, then got out a few toys there and the two of you ran around playing games together. In the end you sat with him by the river looking at the fish going past, he was pointing them out and telling you what they were. He smiled at you and ruffled your hair. “I love you sis little bean.”

You smiled. “Love you too.” You heard someone call your name, then you looked over to your home and saw your father walking over. “There’s my little princess.”

You ran over to him and giggled. “Daddy!”

He picked you up and threw you up and caught you. He kissed your cheek loads. “How are you?”

“I’m okay.”

Spencer walked over with your fox. “She made a friend.”

Alistair gasped. “You did?”

You nodded. “His name is Levi and he had horns, pointy ears and two sharp teeth. He read my book to me.”

“Oh…well an imaginary friend is good.”

You pouted and kicked in your father’s arms. “He’s not imaginary! He’s real.” Your father put you down before he dropped you, then watched you hurry over to Spencer and snatch your fox. “He was nice and my friend!”

“I’m sorry sweetie.”

You ran off and away from them, then found your nice little private spot by the wall near the edge of your home under a tree. You sat down and read your books and felt sad, because you felt like maybe Levi was fake. “I didn’t imagine him.”

“Imagine who?” You looked up and saw Levi. He sat down with an apple and a knife. “What are you talking about?”

You gasped. “You’re real!”

He frowned. “Tch, of course I am brat.”

You giggled and clapped your hands. “Daddy and big brother said I imagined you.”

He cut you a piece of apple. “No, because I’m real.”

You took the slice. “Thank you. Where did you go?”

“To my home, I had things to do and I wanted an apple.”

You munched on your apple slice and smiled at him. “How come you’re here?”

“I heard you crying, so I came to cheer you up.”

“Why?”

He shrugged. “I don’t know, I just feel pulled here to you.” He gave you another slice of apple. “Eat up.”

You ate it. “Can other people see you?”

He nodded. “Yeah, they can but it’s best if they don’t.”

You frowned. “Why?”

He sighed. “Because of what I am, maybe when I’m grown up, I can say hello to your family.”

You smiled. “Okay.”

“So, this is between us for now. Promise?”

You nodded and giggled. “Promise!”

He gave you more apple. “Good.”

You heard your name shouted, then you looked over to see your dad running over. He sighed and looked scared. “I was so worried about you. Are you okay?”

You nodded and saw Levi was gone. “I’m okay.”

He sat down with you. “You have to stay close to us honey, okay?”

“Yes daddy.”

He frowned at your apple slice. “Where did you get that sweetie?”

You ate it and hummed. “My friend got it me.”

He smiled. “Ah, Levi, right?”

You grinned. “Yes.”

“I’m glad you made a friend.”

You crawled onto your dad’s lap, then hugged him tightly. “Love you daddy.”

He squeezed you. “Love you too. Now I’m thinking we have some personal time together, tea for two maybe?”

You clapped your hands. “Yaay!”

He smiled and kissed your cheek. “Shall we get your mummy to help?”

You nodded. “Please.”

He smiled at you as he carried you, because of your situation, that you were going to be stolen from him some day so he had to make the most of his time with you, to shower you with all the love in the world. Plus, he had you with the love of his life, so you and your brother did mean more to him than anything. He brought you inside, then walked up to his wife. “Flora, we have one sweet princess here who wants a little tea party, you in?”

Flora gasped and smiled. “Of course, you ready princess?”

You nodded. “Yes mummy.”

She giggled and kissed your forehead. “I love you so much sweetie. So, I’m thinking we have afternoon tea. I’ll get it all organised, just find a nice room for us honey.”

Alistair bowed. “I will my Queen.”

Your mum blushed and hummed a laugh. “Oh you.”

Your dad put you down, then walked with you holding your hand. “Any news in your little world?”

You shook your head. “Umm I’m reading a book.”

“Oh really? Is it a good one?”

“It’s poo.”

He laughed. “Oh why’s that?”

“Nanny makes me read it.”

He stopped in a nice tea room, then lifted you up into your seat. “Well how about your mummy and I get you some nice none poo books.”

You nodded. “Please daddy. I like reading.”

He sat and smiled at you. “You really are such a polite little girl, aren’t you?”

You shrugged. “I just do what mummy and daddy say to do, smile and be nice.”

You ran through the palace to try and find a place to hide from your two step sisters and the nanny, because today they were in the mood to hurt you. So, you wanted to escape and you knew just the person to help you, Levi. You were a little sad though, because Levi had told you that as soon as you turn sixteen, you wouldn’t see him around anymore. He explained that you’d have to meet in person after, instead of this magic connection. So, while you were fifteen right now, you were trying to spend every day with Levi before you lost touch with him, because as soon as you were sixteen you were going to be working a lot and you’d be made to start looking for a potential husband too. You were hating it.

You skidded around the corner, then made it through the nice garden to your area. You let out a long sigh, then went into the small little hut you had there that had a bathroom and kitchen for you. This place was something your father set up for you to escape, he understood you needed some time alone to breathe. You made two cups of tea, then sat by the river and waited for Levi to appear. You looked up and smiled as Levi sat down and sighed. He took his tea and looked at you. “Hi.”

You hummed. “Hello, how are you today?”

“Well.”

You smiled at him; he had gotten even more handsome now he was older. His horns were more defined, his ears perfect, his teeth were sharper and he was just so perfect now. “Good.”

He titled his head. “Tch, you?”

You gave him a sad smile. “I think so.”

He put his cup down, then grabbed your hand and yanked your sleeve up to see marks on your arm. “She hit you again?”

You pulled your arm back from him. “It’s okay, I can take it, I mean there’s something wrong with me.”

“What do you mean?”

You shrugged. “Well, people in the palace treat me differently than others, they always have like I’m some delicate thing or I’m really weird. Others are scared of me, and then there’s my step sisters and the nanny who just hate me.”

Levi hummed, then frowned. “Well, I think they’re all wrong. You are a cheeky little brat that is a pain, but you are a good sweet person too. You deserve the world.”

You smiled and blushed a little. “Well, thank you.”

He clicked his fingers and allowed a box to appear on his hand, he offered it to you. “For you, though it’s dangerous to take a gift from a creature like me.”

You took the box, then opened it up to see expensive chocolates inside. “Oh wow, thank you.”

“Eat up.”

You hummed a laugh, then ate the chocolates and noticed your scars and wounds from your step sisters and nanny disappear. “How?”

Levi pulled your sleeve up and saw that all the marks were gone. “Good, they worked.”

You smiled and welled up a little. “You gave me healing chocolate?”

He nodded. “Eat them all, it’ll heal your wounds physically and mentally.”

You ate more and hummed. “Thank you, you’re the best Levi.”

“I just want you to be happy and well.”

You offered him the chocolates. “Have some.”

He took a few and ate. “They’re good.”

You smiled. “Yeah, they are.” You pulled your shoes off, then walked down the decking and stepped down into the river. You waded through the water and just felt at peace. You walked over to Levi on the decking, then you leaned on the deck and ate more chocolate. “So, does it bother you that we’ve been attached since I was little?”

He blushed a little and looked away. “Tch, you’re an annoying brat.” He sighed and ruffled his hair. “But I have enjoyed your company over the years and will miss you.”

You reached for him, he reached back making you smile and the two of you just held hands for a while. “Thank you for everything.”

He nodded. “Anything.”

“I owe you.”

“Tch, then don’t get married, you’re mine.”

You laughed and blushed. “Okay.”

He leaned closer. “Promise me.”

You smiled and nodded. “I promise Levi, I won’t get married to anyone. Will you promise?”

He kissed your fingers. “I promise.”

You giggled and leaned closer to him. “I can’t help but think I’ve just made a deadly deal.”

“A little.”

You let go of his hands, then patted the decking. “My parents will be happy about me not getting married, they want to keep me with them for forever. However, I don’t think my dad’s advisors and the government would be too happy if I stayed unmarried.”

Levi growled at you. “I’ll marry you, just not yet.”

You blushed. “Huh? You?”

He nodded. “Yes.”

You moved away from Levi, then wandered around in the river as you patted your cheeks with your hands. You looked down at your legs, your shorts showing them off and your nice bum. You looked over to Levi and saw he had been watching you making you blush more. You looked down at the water and saw how clear it was. “Levi?”

“Hmm?”

You looked up at him and frowned. “Is there something different about me compared to others?”

He nodded. “You are brighter than others, your heart is sweeter and your soul is kind. I think people are attracted to that, and bad people are determined to dull your light. Stay sweet and kind, don’t let anyone change you. Got it brat?”

You smiled and sat on the deck. “I promise. I’ll work hard on being me.”

“Good and places like this are good for you, to hide and recharge.”

You hummed and ate more chocolate. “Well, my dad made it for me and said it was a getaway and a place for me to hide. I don’t know why I need to hide though.” You lay back on the deck and looked up at the trees and the blue sky above. “They’re very protective me and keep making sure I stay inside and never go out, I mean a lot of people in this kingdom and others think I’m sick or something because I’m hidden from them. I know you said there’s nothing wrong with me, but I can’t help but think there is with all this.”

Levi lay back on the deck next to you and sighed. “I get what you’re saying, you want to be free. However, your parents are doing the right thing in protecting you so much. I can tell something is attached to you, something faint but bad. However, there is also another attachment to you, a good one of a witch, maybe. You know, I think that witch might have brought us together.”

You smiled and looked over at Levi and smiled. “I like that witch.”

“I like her too.”

You yawned and stretched. “Is it alright if I have a nap?”

“Yeah.” He held your hand. “I’ll be right here.”

You rolled onto your side and faced him. “Promise?”

He nodded and rolled onto his side. “I’ve been with you for years, so I’m not going to leave now.”

You welled up a little. “You will when I’m sixteen.”

“I’ll find you, I will.”

You smiled, then closed your eyes. “I hope so. Otherwise you were just like my family say, an imaginary friend.”

You stared at yourself in your bedroom mirror, you were wearing a flowing white dress with a small train behind you. Your dress gripped your top half, it was low cut to show off your boobs and shoulders. You looked divine with your hair up and light makeup. It was tradition for the princesses to meet potential husbands at a party in white dresses, so you looked like pure brides. You were sixteen now and you missed Levi so much, because as soon as your birthday came you no longer saw him or heard him. All you were left from him was a necklace, it had a little heart on it.

Your mother walked in and took your phone from your hands, then slipped on your white lace gloves, yet another tradition. Princesses must cover their hands until they find a potential husband, then he would give her a ring and remove the gloves. She smiled at you with tears in her eyes. “You look so perfect.”

You sighed and looked down at yourself. “Thanks, but I’m not looking for a husband tonight.”

She frowned. “Why not!?”

You laughed. “Because I’m sixteen.” You walked past her and bumped into you father. “Hi dad, don’t worry I’m not taking any proposals tonight.”

Your father squeezed you tight in a hug. “So beautiful. Please don’t marry.”

Flora glared at him. “Alistair! You know what we were told.”

“Flora.”

She sighed. “Sorry, sorry…tonight is about having fun and your exes two girls finding grooms.”

He smiled. “Yes, them two are ready to move on and leave here. This little princess though.” He squeezed you with one arm. “She is just having fun tonight, no men in her life.”

You laughed. “Yes, no men in my life.”

Spencer entered your room, then leaned against the doorframe. “What about me?”

You hugged him. “Always you big bro.”

He smiled and squeezed your upper arms. “My perfect little bean. You look stunning. Come on, I’ll escort you around tonight.”

You giggled. “Perfect, because I don’t want any proposals.”

“I’m not letting a single guy propose.”

“Someone has a sister complex.” You squeezed his cheek, in your fingers, then you walked into the ball room to see your step sisters already there. One was in a tight short white dress, the other in an over the top puffy one. “Wow, impressive.”

Spencer groaned. “I can’t believe they’re technically family.”

You nodded and hummed. “It’s like we’re a different species, huh? I wonder what their mother looked like.”

Spencer shrugged. “I asked dad and he said it was sort of a forced arranged marriage, she came with the twins, and well he divorced her because she was nuts. Dad hired the nanny to help him raise our sisters, then he met mum and fell madly in love and had us.”

You hummed and frowned. “Can’t help but feel sorry for our sisters.”

“They’re assholes.”

You laughed and walked to a little sitting area, then sat down with Spencer. “I guess.”

He grabbed two drinks, then handed one to you. “You’re allowed champagne for tonight.”

“Oh gee thanks.”

“Try to cheer up sis.”

You downed your drink. “How can I cheer up when the advisor’s dad has want to marry me off?”

He shrugged. “They’re assholes, ignore them. When I’m king, I’ll make sure you can do whatever you want. Sound good?”

You smiled. “Yes.”

He looked over to the food table. “Want food?”

You groaned. “Yes please. Starving.”

He stood up. “I’ll get some food, stay clear of the twins.”

“Got it.” You let out a sigh, then watched your step sisters flirting with different princes, but none of them were interested. You noticed that they were looking at someone, then everyone was interested in someone coming into the room. You assumed it was an important Prince of King, or maybe someone really good looking. What you didn’t expect was it to be both, a very good-looking King. He was tall and broad, his blonde hair tussled and styled back. His eyes were a perfect blue with a hint of green. He had a charming smile, a slightly deep voice that would any woman shiver in delight. He was a walking god and you knew the twins would love him. You hummed, then looked away from him. “Probably stuck up.”

Spencer walked over with some food. “Hey little bean, got you supplies.”

You smiled at him. “Thank yooou.”

He smiled. “So, anyone catch your eye?”

You shook your head. “Told you, I’m not looking.”

“Good, because no one here deserves you.” He looked at the room, then groaned. “Fucking hell.”

You frowned. “What’s wrong?”

“King handsome is here.”

You laughed. “Who?”

He pointed at the blonde. “King Ivan Kalakov. He’s King of a northern country, plenty of snow, hot drinks, tough men and women. They have issues with trolls up there, always fighting, but the ice Elves have proven useful in helping. We have a strong alliance with them. Doesn’t mean I like him; he knows he’s good-looking and uses it.”

You smiled at Spencer. “Well, maybe he uses it on the twins.”

“I pray to whatever god he does.” He groaned. “He’s clocked us. Damn your good looks sis.”

You laughed. “I haven’t done anything, besides, I’m not that good-looking.”

Ivan walked over and ignored the twins. The man seemed to glide as he walked, his King outfit was white with medals. He offered his gloved hand to Spencer. “Prince Spencer, it’s a pleasure to meet you again.”

Spencer stood up and shook his hand. “Ivan, been a while.”

“True, we’ve both been busy. Your country looks wonderful, it’s prospered so much.”

“Thank you.”

You stood up and smiled. “You have my brother to thank for that, he works really hard.”

Ivan looked to you; his eyes widened as he said something in his native language. “You are beautiful.”

Spencer stood in front of you to shield you. “She is, but she’s not anyone.”

Ivan stepped to the side so he could look at you. “Why go to one of these parties if you don’t want to be proposed to?”

You pushed your brother to the side. “I can speak for myself brother. The main reason is because they want to marry off the twins.”

He looked over to the twins and hummed as they stared at him. “Good luck with that.” He looked to you. “So, you’re just being tagged along? Must mean you are sixteen.”

You nodded. “I am.”

He referred to the seat. “May I sit with you both?”

You sat down. “You sat sit wherever you want, I don’t care.”

He moved your brother out the way and sat right next to you. “You just say as you like, don’t you?”

You smiled at him. “If you don’t like it, then go away.”

“No, I like it. I’m sick of people tip toeing around me. So, tell me a little about you.” He listened intently as you talked about you and what you liked. “You sound perfect.”

“Well what are you into?”

He hummed. “Hunting, it’s a big thing in my country. I love horses and my wolves.”

Your eyes widened. “You have wolves?”

“Two. They’re always at my side. Vlad and Helga. I’m very into my history, I’m proud of my country and the wars we have faced.”

You sat back and sighed, Ivan instantly looked at your ample chest. “You fight trolls, right?”

He glanced up to your face. “I do.”

“Impressive.”

“Thank you. I think you’d fit in well with my country. You are healthy, fit and beautiful with a body for making children.”

You smirked. “See, that’s where you lost me. I liked you until you viewed me as a baby making machine. I’m the type of girl who wants to make a difference, who wants to get involved with politics and making the country better.” You reached up and held the necklace Levi had given you. “I don’t want to be seen as just someone who can make you look good, like a pretty thing on your side.”

Ivan grinned at you, it was such a charming and handsome grin. Ivan was older than you, you could tell, he was at least in his early twenties. You missed Levi, he was older than you too and he was really your first love, but Ivan was something fun. You knew you’d never see Levi again; it broke your heart. He cleared his throat and leaned closer to you and took your hand. “You are even better than I thought, you’re a tough woman and a dream. Come with me.”

You gasped as he pulled you along to your parents, everyone in the room was gazing at you and Ivan. Ivan was known for being picky with his women, so seeing him running around with one was a shock. Ivan stopped in front of your father and mother. “King Alistair and Queen Flora, I wish to speak to your regarding your daughter.”

Your father looked down to see Ivan holding your hand. “What is it King Ivan?”

“In the tradition of tonight, I wish to give her a ring of my dedication to her and my love. When she is ready, we will marry.”

Before your father could talk, you pulled from Ivan’s grip. “No.”

Ivan looked to you. “No?”

You smiled. “No.”

“Do you like me?”

“Yes.”

“Do you want to be around me?”

You nodded. “Yes.”

“Then?”

You hummed a laugh. “Nah, don’t wanna have a ring yet.” You slipped one of your gloves off and handed it to him. “But you can have this.”

Ivan took the glove and heard Alistair chuckle, he looked up to the King. Your father ruffled your hair. “That’s my girl. It seems she is interested in your Ivan, but she doesn’t want to follow tradition, she never has.”

Ivan smiled at the glove and looked to you. “Well, I look forward to getting to know you more my little dove.”

You smiled at him. “God help you.”


	2. Chapter 2

You let out a sigh as you snuggled in bed, you smiled and giggled as you felt a hand drift up your bare back, then light kisses on your back. You opened your eyes and saw out the grand windows, then snow falling heavily. You glanced over to the floor to see Vlad the wolf on his back, paws twitching in the air with Helga sleeping normally next to him. You rolled over to face Ivan, he was older now and so were you. You were grown up and, in your twenties, and Ivan had reached his thirties, and he was madly in love with you. You smiled at him as you traced his jawline. “Good morning.”

He leaned closer and kissed you. “Good morning.”

“What’s the plans for to today?”

He sighed. “Stay in bed.”

“Ivan.”

He groaned. “Hunting, you want to join?”

You shrugged. “Could be fun.” You sat up and stretched, then you lightly touched your chest where a mark was from the curse. You moved your hand up to your necklace and sighed. “I should get back home to my family.”

Ivan sat up to show off his broad chest and muscle. “Leaving so soon?”

You looked to him. “You can come back to my country if you want.”

“But you just got here.”

You hummed a laugh. “I have been here for a week.”

“Still.”

You cupped his face and kissed him. “You’re cute.”

He hugged you close to him then nipped your neck. “Stay.”

“No.”

He sighed. “Marry me, be my queen please.”

You tangled your fingers in his hair, then kissed him. “No.” You got out of his big comfy bed, then changed into your clothes. You smiled at Ivan. “Don’t pout.”

“I’m pouting because I’ve been trying to get you to marry me since you were eighteen.”

You walked over to Helga, then sat and fussed her. “You actually asked me when I was sixteen.”

“I know, but I asked you again when you were eighteen because you were grown up and of age.” He got out of bed then changed. “Why don’t you want to marry me?”

You shrugged. “Not ready yet.”

“You love me, right?”

You walked over to him and held his hips. “Ivan, you know there’s a curse on my family.” You shrugged. “If there was known I would marry you, but I don’t want to say yes and then something happens to me and you lose me.” You let him go. “Your people will talk and I don’t want that, because you are a great King.”

He sighed and nodded. “Okay, okay you have a point.”

“I tell you this every time you ask me.” You pulled a little face. “Maybe we should call it quits.”

He grabbed you and held you tightly. “No, no I’m not losing you.” He cupped your face and looked down at you, he was so tall and big compared to you. “I will find a way to break whatever curse is on you.”

You put your hands on his. “Parent already tried that before I was born, they did what they could.” You pulled from him. “Maybe I shouldn’t have started something with you, I’m sorry.”

He shook his head and held your hand. “I regret nothing.” He squeezed your hand. “I care about you.”

You stared at him for a while, then sighed. “Okay, let’s go hunting together.”

He squeezed you tightly. “Thank you, and I’ll come back with you to your country.”

“There’s no…okay, sure.” You walked to the door and he whistled for his wolves to follow, you went to the stables and got changed into your winter hunting things. Ivan helped you onto your horse, then you looked down at him. “Thank you.”

He smiled up at you and sighed. “You really should be my Queen.”

You smiled at him. “Come on, let’s head out before I have to go home.”

He got onto his horse, then adjusted himself. He gave his wolves commands in his native language, then rode out ahead of you. You followed behind him and admired the land; it was covered in a blanket of white snow and vast forests. It was a beautiful place and it was no surprise trolls loved this land, because a lot of the time they could come out during the day because of the dark snow clouds hiding the sun. You gazed up at the sky, then heard the wolves making a fuss and the sound of Ivan falling. You looked down, then raced your horse towards him as your heart hammered in your chest.

You stopped a moment and looked around. “Ivan!? Ivan!” You saw him on the floor int the snow. You jumped off your horse, then ran closer to him. “Ivan?” You rolled him over to see he was laughing. “Are you kidding me?”

He laughed. “So, you do care about me.”

You hit his chest a few times. “You are such an asshole!”

“I’m sorry.”

You looked to Helga and Vlad. “You know, I’m disappointed in you two as well, allowing your daddy to do this to me.” You grabbed some snow, then shoved it down Ivan’s top making him wriggle. “Pay back.” You got up and got on your horse. “We hunting or what?”

He sat up and hummed. “We are, I’m done playing.”

You sighed. “You’re an idiot.”

He got onto his horse. “I have my moments.” He tapped his horse, then went ahead of you. You both slowed down when he saw tracks. “Come on, I see some tracks. You want to take this one out?”

You jumped off your horse and tied it up. “Sure.” You pulled your bow off your back and let the wolves track the animal, you all came to a stop to see a white deer native to this land, it’s eyes purple. There were too many of them, and they tended to ruin a lot of the land. There were certain times of the year they could be hunted and now was the time. You crouched, then lined up the shot as Ivan was behind you.

Ivan adjusted you a tiny bit. “Remember the breathing techniques.”

“Ivan, if I seem to remember I beat you at archery.”

“Yes, but hitting a moving object is far more difficult.”

You smiled. “Just watch me.” You fired the arrow and hit the deer killing it right away. “Dead shot.”

Ivan smiled and ruffled your hair. “Impressive little dove.” He got up and walked over to the body, he picked it up and put it over his shoulders. “You wanna eat this tonight?”

“Ivan, I’ve got to go home.”

He put it over the back of his horse. “Well, I could cut it up and take some back to your parents, as like a sorry I’ve had you for over a week.”

You giggled and got onto your horse. “I think they’d like that a lot.”

He rode with you. “I was hoping that maybe we could have some alone time, you know, before you head back.”

“That an excuse for you getting me in bed again.”

He smiled over at you. “What can I say? You killing a deer so well really turned me on.”

You snorted a laugh. “Simple man. Alright, I guess we could have some fun.”

“You always know what to say to me, don’t you?”

“Is that why you keep me around?” You got off the horse and waited for Ivan.

He grabbed the dear. “Of course.”

You laughed and clicked your tongue. “Come on Helga and Vlad, you’re with me while your daddy does his thing.” You went upstairs with the wolves to Ivan’s room. You packed your bag up ready to leave, then you sat with the wolves and fussed them as the lay all over you. Vlad got closer to you, then nudge you hard so you flopped back onto the floor. You laughed as he licked your face. “Calm down Vlad you big goof.”

Ivan walked into the room and smiled. “Vlad and Helga really love you, huh?”

Helga lay on you making you gasp for air. “God you’re heavy.”

Ivan walked over and sat on the floor. “Looks like they don’t want you to leave either.”

You pouted. “Well, they can come with, right?”

He leaned over and kissed you. “They can.” Vlad pounced on him, the two off the rolled on the floor. “Damn Vlad, I’m not trying to steal your girl. Relax boy.”

You hummed a laugh and got Helga off you. “You two are cute.”

Ivan lay on Vlad and smiled. “We’re just to big idiots.”

You smiled. “You are.” He got off Vlad, then moved closer to you. He cupped your face and kissed you making you giggle. He lay you down slowly and kissed you more, you hummed and turned your head to see Helga and Vlad staring. “Ivan, we have an audience.”

He looked to his wolves and spoke to them in his native tongue, they both got up and went into their little room. “There, gone.”

You smiled up at him. “I like it when you speak your language.”

“Oh yeah? Does it turn you on?”

You snorted a laugh. “Don’t say stuff like that you goof.”

He nipped your lip, then deepened the kiss. “I can’t help myself.”

You snuck around the palace with a water gun in hand, you peaked around the corner to see your bother with one in hand looking for you. You jumped out and fired at him loads, then ran out the way. He huffed in frustration, then ran after you as he shouted your name. “Get back here!”

You skidded outside and stopped by your dad. “Oh, hey dad.”

He smiled. “What are you kids up to?”

Spencer ran over. “Got you!”

You ducked down and saw your dad get hit in the face with a water balloon. You gasped, then looked at your brother. “Oooow, you’re in trouble.”

Alistair ran his hand through his wet hair. “Spencer.”

You giggled. “He used the tone on you.”

He offered his hand and said your name. “Give me your gun.”

You handed it over to him. “Good luck Spencer.”

Spencer glared at you. “Oh, go tongue your boyfriend.”

You dad pointed the water gun. “SPENCER!”

You laughed as your brother ran for it. You let out a sigh, then turned to see the twins with their nanny. You flinched and felt your hair stand on end, the three of them still bullied you. You backed up, then ran off. Over the years of knowing Ivan and the years of you being an on again off again couple, he’d taught you a lot about sneaking around. You went into your mother’s crafting room and saw she was chatting to Ivan; he was flirting with her as usual and making her laugh. Ivan was determined to get on your mother’s and father’s good side, so when you do say yes, they’d bless the marriage. You watched them for a bit, then went inside the room.

You kissed your mother’s cheek making her hum and smile. “Hey mum.”

She looked up at you. “Hey dear, what are you up to?”

“Just won a water fight with Spencer, now he’s fighting dad.” You looked to Ivan to see he had his eyes on you. “What are you up to mum? Trying to get a man on the side?”

She laughed. “Head out the gutter you. No, I’m just having a little chat to Ivan about women, our feelings and how he needs to, well, be careful. He knows our curse now.”

Ivan smiled at you. “I want to break it, I have to.”

You smiled. “He’s cute, you should keep him mum as a boy toy.”

She giggled. “Stop it, be serious darling.”

You crossed your eyes making your mum laugh more. “I am being serious mum.”

Ivan got up. “Would you like to go for a walk?”

You smiled. “You asking me or my mum?”

“You, I’ll take your mother on a date later.”

You kissed your mum’s cheek. “Love you. I’ll see you later.” You walked with Ivan through the palace and bumped into the twins and the nanny. “Ah, shit.”

Regina grinned at you. “Well, if it isn’t our little sister Holly.”

Holly hummed. “Look at her, trying to be a princess.”

Ivan cleared his throat. “Good to see you both again.”

They both gasped, then shoved you out the way and paid Ivan lots of attention. You rolled your eyes, then walked away, you could not be asked to deal with all this shit. You went towards the river where you used to hide, you paused a moment and saw someone watching you, someone you’d never seen before. You reached up and played with your necklace, it was the only thing that brought you comfort was thinking of Levi. You hurried to your little place, then went inside to find fresh flowers there. You saw a little card with L on, you knew instantly who they were from. You felt your heart flutter. These feelings for Levi were not like your ones for Ivan, they were stronger and better, they made you feel alive.

You jumped when Ivan said your name. “You okay?”

You looked to him and smiled. “Yeah, I’m alright. I got spooked.”

He frowned. “About what?”

You shrugged. “I thought I saw someone watching me.”

“We should alert the guards.”

You shook your head. “I don’t want a fuss made about me.”

“You’re a princess, you’re supposed to have a fuss made of you.”

You put the card in your pocket and walked to the door. “Well, I don’t like it.”

“It comes with being born into it.”

You stopped and turned to him. “What if I don’t want this life, huh?” You sighed. “Being a princess has caused me to be beaten and bruised, it’s also caused a curse to be put on me. Normal people don’t get cursed.”

He held your hand. “But being one has caused you to have wonderful parents, a great brother and we met because of it. Would you be willing to throw all that away?”

You stared at him, then sighed. “I don’t know Ivan; it’s hard knowing that some day this is all going to be taken from me.” You held his shirt, then tapped your forehead against his chest. “I just wished that this curse was gone.”

He hugged you. “It really weighs heavy on you, doesn’t it?”

You nodded. “Because I know this curse hurts others.”

He cupped your face and made you look at him. “We’ll find a way.” He kissed you. “I’m determined.”

You smiled and nodded. “I think we should break up.”

“Again?”

You stepped back from him. “For good this time, you deserve someone better who won’t disappear. Someone who isn’t cursed.”

He sighed. “I don’t want anyone else. I want you.”

You walked away from him. “Well, you are a wonderful King and you need a Queen, I’m not her and we both have to stop kidding ourselves.”

“Don’t leave me.”

You welled up and rubbed your tears away. “I’m sorry Ivan, I really am but it’s just not fair on you.”

He followed you. “Can we just talk about this?”

“Ivan, I.” You frowned when you saw your brother running over. “What is he doing? Spencer?”

He grabbed your arm and dragged you along. “Ivan come.”

Ivan ran with you and your brother. “What’s going on Spencer?”

“He’s here. He’s here to take her away, dad told me to take her and run.” He looked back a bit at the palace. “We can’t let him take her, I know it was a deal, but it wasn’t ours. I’m not giving my sister away to some dirty demon!”

Ivan looked ahead. “Tell me what I need to do, and I’ll do it.”

Spencer stopped. “Pick her up and run with her, you’re fast and I’ll catch up.”

Ivan scooped you up into his arms like a bride, then ran as fast as he could with you and Spencer at his side. You looked over his shoulder to see someone walk out of the palace with your father, then look at you. You turned your head to look ahead when Ivan came to a stop. “SHIT!”

You locked eyes with a demon in a finely pressed suit, his hair slicked back and brown, his eyes were an ice cold blue and he had a wicked smirk on his face. “Mind handing over what is mine King Ivan?”

Ivan clenched his jaw, then stepped back. “You’re not taking her!”

“She’s my bride. I am owed her, if I can’t have her there will be consequences.”

Spencer stood between Ivan and the demon. “Go Ivan.”

Ivan nodded and ran with you. You looked back at your brother. “Spencer! No!”

Ivan adjusted you. “Don’t look at him, focus on me. Okay?”

You looked up to Ivan and welled up. “I can’t just leave him. Ivan, please.”

“He told me to run, I’m going to run. I have to protect you.”

“Naughty King Ivan.” You both looked ahead as the demon appeared out of nowhere. Ivan flew backwards and let you go, you rolled away from Ivan as his back slammed against the floor. “I told you, she’s my bride and there will be consequences to your actions.”

You pushed yourself up on your stomach. “Ivan?”

He groaned and went to sit up, he said your name. “I won’t let him take you little dove.” Chains shot out the ground, then wrapped around Ivan. “No! God damn it no!”

You gasped. “Ivan!” You looked at your legs as chains wrapped around them, you screamed as you were dragged backwards and away from Ivan. “IVAN!”

You flew up and back into the demon’s arms, he held you and buried his nose in your neck and inhaled. “Mmm, you smell so good.” His hands ran over your body making you whimper. “What a lovely little thing you are, huh? You turned out better than I imagined my bride.”

You wiggled and kicked in his arms. “Let me go! I’m not your bride.”

He nipped your ear. “A deal’s a deal baby, you’re mine.” He grinned at Ivan as he grabbed your face and made you look at Ivan. “Say goodbye King Ivan, she’s all mine now.”

Ivan pulled and thrashed. “I’ll save you, I promise I will!”

“Don’t make promises you can’t keep.” The floor below you opened, your body heated up as you sank down with the demon. As you sank lower and were moved to demon land, your mind slipped away from you and darkness overcame. You’d passed out completely. The demon lay you down on your bed, then looked to his servants. “Dress her up in traditions demon bride clothes and don’t forget the clasps.”

A demon bowed to him. “Yes, master Cain.”

He leaned over you and studied your face, then he looked down your body. “I really did luck out, she’s divine.” He smiled and sat down on the bed. “I cannot wait to spend eternity with her.” He glared at his servants. “Get to it! I need my bride looking like a demon bride.” He stood up and grabbed one of his servant’s necks. “You treat her like royalty, you understand? She’s a princess in her country and she will be here too, besides I’m an advisor to the King here. Get to work.”

“Yes, Master Cain.”

He let her go, then walked over to the mirror. He adjusted his suit, then swept back his hair between his horns and sighed. “Right, time to go to work.”

You woke up with a start in a bed. You panted, then felt a restriction on your breathing. You touched your neck to find a clasp like choker there, another on your wrists as well as your ankles. You touched your middle to find you’d been put into a corset under your fancy white demon dress, it was almost like a wedding dress. You slipped out of the bed, then frowned at the decorations, it was over the top and you could tell the demon who took you was rather full of himself and his money. There were red drapes everywhere, gold lining a lot of things. You wandered around and saw paintings of the man. You went to the bathroom and pulled at the clasps, but they wouldn’t come off and showed no signs of a keyhole.

“Magic.” You jumped and looked to the doorway to see the demon there leaning. “You need magic to take them off, demon magic and I’m not going to take them off. You are my bride.”

You shook your head and backed up. “No…no I don’t want to be.”

“You have no choice. A deal is a deal.”

You pulled at the clasps on your wrists. “No, no I don’t want this.”

“If you keep pulling, you’ll hurt yourself.”

“I don’t want this!”

He stepped closer and grabbed your wrists, then pinned you against the wall. “You are my bride, it’s too late. As soon as your parents decided to have you, your fate was sealed.” He leaned closer and inhaled your scent. “Fuck you smell so good.”

You whimpered. “Who are you?”

He grinned allowing you to see his sharp teeth. “Cain. You don’t need to tell me yours; I already know who you are. I know everything about you and your little Ivan sex doll.”

You blushed. “We were a couple until you took me from him.”

“You never really loved him. I saw into your soul, your heart and mind. So, stop lying.”

You welled up and whispered. “Shut up.”

He let you go and watched you slump to the floor. “Humans…so fragile.” He crouched down. “But don’t worry, I’ll turn you into a strong and powerful bride. You’re going to make such a wonderful demon.” He cupped the side of your face, then ran his lips along your cheek to your lips. “I’ll be the envy of everyone.”

As soon as he kissed you, you felt your body recoil at the touch and sensation, you didn’t like this man at all. You shoved him off you and ran. “No!”

He chuckled as you ran. “No use running! I own you.”

You ran through the halls of his home and heard him calling your name and walking closer. You skidded to the door, then flew out and slammed into someone’s arms. You shoved them off you, then looked at them, they looked like Levi, but you were so scared you just had to run. “No, no more demons.”

Levi watched you run past him. “Wait! It’s too dangerous. Tch, damn brat.” He chased after you, he knew who you were and had to protect you. Levi couldn’t believe you were here; last time he saw you was just before you were sixteen. He called your name. “Get back here.”

You skidded around and went into a vast garden, then you snuck into a little area and hid. You hugged your legs, then pulled at your restraints to get them off, but it caused you to scratch at your skin. You cried as you knew this was it. “No, I won’t to go home…” Your body slumped as you gave up. “What am I saying? I’m just a curse.”

Levi came to a stop and felt where you were, so he crawled to where you were and looked at you sat among the beautiful flowers with tears in your eyes. To Levi, you were the most beautiful thing in the world. You looked so sweet in your red dress, but then he noticed the scratches and blood. “Hey brat, been a while.”

You looked to Levi. “Levi?”

He nodded and sat. “Tch, you’re filthy.”

You smiled. “I was hoping us meeting again wouldn’t be like this…I’m sorry I’m a mess.”

“Don’t be sorry.” He took your hand and studied the scratches. “This isn’t good brat.”

“I wanted to take them off.”

“You can’t demon magic keeps them on.” He looked away and listened. “Cain is coming. Let me handle him.” He picked you up like a bride, then moved through the flowers and bushes out into the open. “Cain.”

Cain gulped, then bowed his head. “Prince Levi.”

Levi adjusted you. “You let your bride run free on her first day here. Did you bring her here by normal means, or your powers?”

“Powers.”

“No wonder she’s a mess.” He sighed. “Tch, I’m taking her for a bit and making sure she is well.”

Cain smiled. “I’m sorry Prince Levi, but she’s my bride. I made a deal with a human and she is what I got.”

Levi growled. “Tch, you didn’t even have her for one fucking day and she’s like this!”

Cain cowered away from Levi. “I’m sorry Prince Levi, I got too eager.”

“You know there’s a process they must go through. They must be welcomed here, then taught how we live and do things. Our food and drink are different too, it’s a lot for a human body to take.”

“I know.”

“If you knew, then we wouldn’t be like this. Tch, you’re as annoying as not being able to shit. I’m taking her and getting her well.”

Cain chased after Levi. “No, no, no. I have waited too long for her.”

“Well, that’s your fault.”

“No, it’s not, they refused to have a girl!”

Levi glared at him. “You could have taken her at an earlier age, maybe eighteen?”

“I know, but I wanted her to grow a little more. Just look at her, she’s perfect.” He ran in front of Levi and put his hands together. “Please don’t take her Levi, I need her.”

“You should have thought of that before you caused her to be like this, what did you do?”

He shrugged. “Ripped her from the arms of her brother and lover in chains, then brought her to my place, changed her clothes and clasped her up. When she woke up, I pinned her against the wall and kissed her. Told her I was going to make her a demon and marry her.”

Levi clenched his jaw. “Tch, fucking idiot. I’m taking her and I’ll talk to the King about this.” Levi carried you past Cain and through the streets to the palace. “Before you ask, the King is not my father. The King has no kids, and he doesn’t want any. He’s found out that my family, the Ackerman’s have royal blood. So, I’m next in line because my uncle doesn’t want it.”

You smiled a little at Levi. “Well, congratulations.”

“Thank you, I think.”

“What’s the King like?”

He shrugged. “He’s a nice guy, bit odd in the head.”

You nodded and blushed when you became aware of Levi’s hands on your body, his intoxicating scent and warm body was just making your body shiver in delight. You hugged him tightly, then welled up. “I’m sorry.”

He looked down at you and fought his desire for you. “Sorry for what brat?”

“For getting you into this mess. For making you save me. For being me.”

“Tch, oi brat? Don’t ever be sorry for being you, got it?” He sighed. “You are the way you are, nothing going to change that. You are wonderful for a brat. I save you because you’re a good person, you don’t deserve to be wrapped up in this just because an ancestor of yours was selfish.” He shook his head. “Tch, when I’m King I’m getting rid of those shitty deals. No more demon brides either, arranged marriage is a terrible thing.”

You sniffed back tears and nodded. “Thank you, for everything.”

“I haven’t done much.” He walked into the palace, then went to his room. He sat you on the bed, then played with your hair. “I need to heal you.”

You gulped. “Okay.” You gasped as Levi leaned closer to your neck. “Wh-what are you doing?”

“Trust me.” He pulled you close making you whine a little, then he licked your wounds making you close your eyes tightly and hold back a moan. This sensation, this feeling was better than anything Ivan gave you. Levi lay you down, then kissed down your body and licked the wounds on your wrists. He took your wrists, then pinned them above your head making you gasp. He looked you over, then opened up your dress at the front.

You welled up and turned your head to the side. “Don’t, please.” He kissed your chest at the top of your corset, then started undoing it. “Stop.” He nipped your chest and sucked forming a mark. “Levi, stop!” You wiggled a hand free, then slapped Levi hard across the face. You slipped from under him, then fell off his bed and crawled away. “I thought you were different!”

Levi panted and held his cheek, he looked up at you and saw what he’d done. “I’m sorry…tch, I’m such a…I’m sorry.” He got up and cleared his throat. “I didn’t…I…tch, damn it…I’ll leave you alone.”

You watched Levi leave, then you rubbed your tears and did up your corset and dress with shaky hands. You paused and noticed that your cuts were gone, Levi had healed them but it seems he got a little carried away. Levi had lost control of his feelings for you, he was so happy to have you back, to be allowed to touch you again. He watched you grow up; he was there for you when everyone else didn’t understand you. He had fallen for you, he really had and he cared for no one else. He wasn’t sure what to do with his feelings, like you didn’t know what to do with yours. You were fragile, you’d just been taken from your family and a lover. Both of you had to be careful, because you were a demon’s bride and belonged to Cain, plus you were new to this land.

You looked out the window of Levi’s room and admired the view, though demons were very traditional in their ways, they lived in such a perfect and beautiful place. People believed it was to tempt people to come here, then fall for a demon. All demons were like Elves, beautiful and charming. Most demons could get a partner easily, they could really get anyone they wanted. You were confused a little, because if they could have anyone, why did they want you? You were just a normal girl, a normal princess with nothing to offer these demons. You had no powers, nothing and your land and country was going to your brother, not you. You really had nothing to offer them and you sure as hell didn’t think it was for your looks.

Levi walked into his room with a tray of food and drink. He walked over to you, then placed the tray on the floor and pushed it closer. “I got you some food and something to drink. It’s safe, I promise.”

You stared at it, then shook your head and hugged your legs. “No.”

He sighed and moved back to his bed, then leaned against it. “You should eat and drink, you need energy and you’ve been through a lot.”

You stared at the nice food, then reached out and pulled it a little closer to you. You picked up the cute cupcake, then took a small bite. You paused as flavour burst into your mouth, you hadn’t tasted anything like this before. Ivan’s food from his land had to endure the cold weather, so you didn’t get things like this there. “It’s…”

“You like it? I made it. Tch, I know I’m a prince and all, but I like making my own food and drink.”

You smiled a little. “It’s really good.”

“You know, you don’t have to eat like a princess, I won’t judge.”

You pulled the wrapper off, then really got stuck in with the cupcake. You grabbed the cup of tea after in a fancy cup, then downed a large amount of it. “Mmm, it’s really good.”

“Good, I’m glad.”

You stopped eating and welled up. “Sorry I keep crying, it’s just…I miss my family and I really don’t want to marry Cain, but I know I don’t have a choice.”

Levi ruffled hi hair and sighed. “There’s ways around it, but I’d need to do some research and talk to the King. Just, eat and rest.”

You gulped your food down. “What if Cain comes?”

Levi shrugged. “I’ll find an excuse to get rid of him. Tch, he’ll come around because he’s the King’s advisor, but I’ll keep you close. I’ll see if the King can overturn or cancel the damn deal.”

You pulled at your dress. “Could I maybe wear something else? I look like a bride in this.”

Levi got up and went to his wardrobe, then got a pair of his comfy bottoms and a shirt. “Here, wear these. I’ll get you something else later.”

You grabbed the clothes, then backed away from Levi. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

You stood up and cleared your throat. “Umm, this dress is kind of complicated.”

He walked over then stopped. “Can I come closer?”

You nodded. “Yes.”

You walked right up to you, then pulled slowly at the ties on the front of your dress. You watched him untie you, then you looked up into his eyes and felt your heart flutter. He reached around you making you hold your breath, then he pulled at more ties. He let go, then moved to your bum and undid the skirt part, then he moved his hands to your front. “Tch, these damn things. Trust Cain to go for pure traditional dress.” He gulped, then pushed the dress off your shoulders so it dropped to the floor. He looked away, then back at the demon corset. “Tch, he’s really pulling out all the stops.”

You looked down at the corset. “What is this thing?”

“It’s like the thing you have on your neck, wrists and ankles. It…well it keeps you bound to this land and to him. If you tried to escape, those things will tighten so you can barely move. They’re not nice. They’re also tradition for brides of demons to wear, so others know you are taken, that you belong to someone.”

“I hate it.”

“It’s not the best.” He took his shirt, then got it ready. “Arms up.” You did, allowing him to pull his shirt over you. He adjusted it a bit, then got his trousers ready. “Ready?”

You slipped the bottom part of the dress off, then stepped into the comfy trousers. You let Levi pull them up making you blush; you couldn’t help but like the feeling of his hands on your skin. You looked away from him. “Thank you.”

He stood up and ruffled your hair. “Tch, it’s nothing. Are you tired?”

You backed up a bit from him and lowered your head and voice. “No.”

He sighed. “Do I make you uncomfortable?”

You blushed and shook your head. “I’m just…my heads a mess.”

“I can understand.”

You smiled. “I’m really glad to be back with you though. I really missed you.”

He ruffled his hair and gulped. “Tch, you too.”

You smiled and hummed a laugh. “You’ve grown up so much.” You tapped your head. “Your horns too.”

He reached up and touched his horns. “I guess. You’ve grown up more.”

You hummed a laugh. “Well, that’s because I’m a human, we age quickly.”

He hummed. “Cain wants to make you a demon.”

You frowned. “Is that even possible?”

He nodded. “Humans can turn into other races, but you can’t turn back.”

You lowered your head. “Makes us sound like the lower race.”

He shook his head. “You’re not. You’re better than any of us.”

You looked up at Levi. “Me or my race?”

He cupped the side of your face. “You.”

You blushed and placed your hands on his chest to feel his heart was racing. “I umm…thank you.”

He leaned closer, then stopped himself. He pulled away and grabbed the tray with your finished food and drink on. “You should rest, tomorrow we’ll have a meeting with the King.”

You followed Levi. “Hey Levi?”

He stopped by his door and looked back at you. “Yeah?”

“I’m sorry I hit you, I was just so scared from Cain. I didn’t…” You hugged yourself. “I didn’t mean to lash out at you. I know you’d never hurt me; you were there for me for so long and most of my early life.”

He nodded. “It’s okay.”

You hugged Levi from behind. “I’m sorry.”

Levi flinched at the contact, then smiled as he felt so warm and happy. He adjusted the tray, then he placed his hand on yours. “Don’t be, you had every right to smack me. Besides, it didn’t hurt. Was like a feather hitting me.”

You pulled away. “Can’t tell if you’re being an asshole, or saying that to make me happy.”

“Both.” He opened the door. “I have to clean up, you go to bed.”

You sighed. “Okay.” You walked over to the bed, it was massive compared to yours and spotless like no one slept in it. You tided up your clothes, then climbed into bed. You lay there and stared at the ceiling, you let out a long sigh, then rolled onto your side. You reached over to Levi’s side, then touched it. You pulled away and touched the clasp on your neck, then your felt the weight of everything come down on you. You felt like you were going to break apart.

“Crying?” You looked to Levi. He sat on the bed, then lay back. “It’s okay to cry, you’ve been through a lot and your life has change for forever.”

You nodded. “I know…can…can I hold your hand? I know it’s childish, but it’ll bring me comfort.” You moaned. “Actually, forget about it it’s stupid.”

“Tch.” He held your hand. “Silly brat. It’s not stupid. Now rest and we’ll deal with everything in the morning.”


	3. Chapter 3

Levi slipped on your skirt first of your wedding dress, then the tied it around you. He felt his body burn for you, waking up next to you was hard this morning, he just wanted to kiss you and explore your body. Now he had to dress you up in a demon wedding dress for another man, the King’s advisor who was a scum bag. He thought you’d grown up into a beautiful woman, but he’d always thought you were beautiful. Though he hated the demon corset, but you made it look really good. He slipped on the top half of the dress, then tied it up slowly. He let out a shaky breath as he did, he just wanted to rip these clothes off, put you in better ones, then run off with you to protect you. He looked up at you, then fixed your hair. He stepped back, then he walked around you to check everything was perfect.

You smiled and looked to Levi. “Everything okay?”

He nodded. “Yes.” He walked over to a box, then opened it. “I have some shoes for you.”

You walked over and looked at the little heels. “They’re so pretty.”

“Sit.” You waited for you to sit, then he pushed the dress up at the bottom to reveal your legs. He leaned closer, then stopped himself from kissing your leg. He lifted up the first shoe, then slipped it on your foot. He dragged his hands down your leg making you shiver, his touch just felt so good to you. You wanted Levi to touch you more, you wanted him. He slipped on your other shoe, then massaged the back of your leg making you hum in delight. “They look good.”

You giggled. “Thank you.”

He looked up at you and saw you were playing with the necklace he got you ages ago. “You still have that?”

You smiled and nodded. “Yeah, gives me comfort.”

“I’m glad.” He stood up. “So, you have a lover.”

You blushed and gulped. “Well, yes I did, but we broke up before I was taken.”

“Tch, why? You like him, right?”

You nodded. “I did, but not enough to marry him.”

“He asked?”

You played with the skirt part of your dress. “A lot, he’s a King. King Ivan.”

Levi raised a brow. “Him? Of all people you got with him.”

You looked up at Levi and pouted. “He’s a nice guy, he looked after me.”

“Clearly, because you’re in his arms right now.”

You stood up. “Well…it…he…it’s a demon deal okay?”

“Why isn’t he here in my land to fight for you?”

“Why would he? We’re over.”

“Do you end it, or him?”

You hugged yourself and whined. “I ended it.”

Levi walked closer to you. “So, if you ended it, then he should be here trying to get you back.” He tilted his head. “Unless, you don’t want him to?”

“Shut up.”

He held one of the ties on your dress, then pulled you closer. “You don’t love him, do you? You used him.”

“I…I didn’t.”

“You led a poor King on, then left him in the dust.”

You shook your head. “No, no I left him because I didn’t love him like he wanted me to.”

He ran his hand along your cheek. “You’re no better than a demon for what you did.”

You shoved Levi away from you. “Stop it, I’m not a bad person. I left him loads of times because I didn’t love him like…like…” You gulped. “He just didn’t want to lose me, he wanted me to stay with him and begged me. I felt…I felt bad.”

He shoved you against his door making you squeak. “So, you never loved him?”

You shook your head. “No, but I did care about him a lot.”

He slammed his hand against the door. “You screw him?”

You gulped. “Does it matter? We were a couple a few times.”

“So, you did.”

You nodded. “Yes, a few times.”

“Was he good? Is that why you kept coming back?”

You turned your head from him. “Why does it matter? We were friends, then you left me alone. Now you’re back in my life, so why does it matter?”

He stared at you for a while, then he pulled back. “We should go see the King.” He opened the door and made you stumble, then you followed behind him as you walked through the palace. He went down the stairs, then to the throne room. He opened the doors. “My King? I have brought the bride.”

You peaked around Levi to see a really handsome man with long black hair and red eyes, he had this no cares in the world look to him. He was tall, slender and all around charming as hell. He looked tired, then he glanced over to you and gasped. He flew out of his seat and ran for him. You backed up, but he grabbed you into a tight hug and spun you around. “She’s so pretty!”

Levi groaned. “My King, please put her down.”

He held you close, then started dancing with you. “You are just divine! And you’re Cain’s? Something isn’t right, I want you.” He dipped you backwards. “You make that corset look good.”

“LUCIFER!”

He flinched, then stood you up and let you go. “Sorry Levi, I get carried away with pretty things. So, you’re the famous princess everyone is talking about?”

You gulped. “I want to go home; I don’t want to marry Cain.”

He tilted his head. “Why not? He’s a fine man.”

You welled up. “I don’t love him.”

He cupped the side of your face. “Who do you love?” You glanced over at Levi, then away from him. Lucifer smiled and knew instantly you were in love with Levi. “No matter, you belong to Cain for now. So, you should be with him.”

Levi stood between you and Lucifer. “That’s not fair, why are these traditions still going on? Forcing someone to marry our kind because of some deal? It’s stupid and unfair. Tch, I hate being a demon sometimes.”

Lucifer smiled when he saw Levi loved you. “Well, rules are rules. But I’m sure you can find something to break it.”

“Can’t you cancel it?”

Lucifer sighed. “Well, you are a Prince so you do out rank him. However, with a bit of research I’m sure you can find something.” He smiled at you. “Question you need to ask yourself Levi, is why are you doing this for her?”

Before Levi could answer your name was shouted. Cain ran over, then hugged you tightly. “I missed you so much my love.” He cupped your face and went to kiss you, but you turned your head. “Ah, baby steps.” He hugged you to his chest. “I’m so happy I have you again.” He looked to Levi. “Is she ready for me to take home?”

Lucifer interrupt Levi. “She looks like she is.”

Levi growled. “Tch, let her fucking decide. At least give her something. She needs to think for herself.”

You wanted to be with Levi, you were going to tell them when a stunning thin woman in heels with fire red long thick hair tied up, a tight black dress with high heels. She looked up and smiled at Levi. “Hey sugar!” She trotted over and hugged Levi, then kissed him. “You should have told me you were coming here.”

Lucifer sighed. “Meg, dial it back with your boyfriend.”

She giggled. “Sorry.” She eyed you and put her hand on Levi’s chest as she hugged his side. “Who are you?”

Cain gave you a squeeze. “This little beauty is my demon bride, in her country she’s a princess.”

She hummed and walked closer, then bent over to look at you. “Doesn’t look like much of a princess.”

Cain snarled at her. “Shut up you stuck up cow. She’s my bride, she’s beautiful. Right Lucifer?”

Lucifer nodded. “I’m a fan of her.”

Meg rolled her eyes. “Whatever boys.”

“That’s no way to talk to your King.”

She went white, then bowed. “Sorry my King.”

You stared at Levi the whole time, you couldn’t believe he was taken and he was judging you for being with Ivan. You felt your heart sink, sadness washed over you as your hope of being with Levi was gone. You weren’t the type of girl to get with a taken man, so now you just had to accept you were Cain’s and maybe grow to love him. You didn’t hear everyone talking and arguing, you just sank into your cold empty world. You remembered all the bad things that had happened to you, that you were doomed for the start and your chances of happiness never really existed. You gave up in that moment.

Lucifer had noticed you were really sad; his heart went out to you. “I’ve had word from King Ivan and King Alistair, they wish to visit us and talk about this one.”

Cain squeezed you. “I’m not letting her go, she’s mine. She’s owed to me; I’m taking her as payment. Plus, she’s really cute. I want to keep her and I want her as my wife.”

Levi shook his head. “Good for those Kings, but its her choice where she goes, remember?” He said your name. “You want to go with me, right?”

You looked to Cain and looked at his ice-cold blue eyes, maybe if you got to know him, being married to him might not be so bad. You had no other option, you were locked to him now, he owned you. “Cain.”

Levi’s eyes widened. “What?”

“I’m going with Cain, he owns me and there’s no way around it, so I might as well get to know him before I have to marry him.”

Cain picked you up and squeezed you. “Yes! I’m so happy. We’re going to get to know each other and be all cosy. I promise I won’t force myself on you again, I’m going to take good care of you.”

Levi pushed Meg off. “No, no this is not.”

Lucifer blocked Levi from getting to you. “She’s made her choice, she’s ready to go back to Cain. Cain? Get Hange to look her over, okay?”

Cain nodded. “Got it.”

“Oh and Levi? I need a word with you, alone.”

Meg kissed his cheek. “See you later sugar.”

Cain put his arm around you. “Come on.”

You sat on the sofa in Cain’s fancy home in another perfect wedding dress, it was a little puffier than the other one. You watched Cain walk backwards and forwards on his phone, he was organising things for the King and the visit of your father and Ivan. He stopped talking on the phone, then smiled at you fiddling with your fingers. He sat next to you, then held your hand. “Everything okay?”

You nodded. “Fine.”

“You don’t seem fine.”

You pulled at the clasps on your wrists. “Could you maybe take some of these off? They’re really draining.”

He leaned down and lifted up your foot. “I can take off these ones, but your wrist and neck ones have to stay.”

You sighed. “Okay.”

He took both your ankle ones off, then played with your hair. “Smile for me.”

You looked at him and gave him a tiny smile. “Better?”

He sighed. “Why are you so sad? You’re going to be marrying me. I’ve turned down so many offers because I’ve been waiting to be with you.”

“Maybe you should have taken those offers, I mean look at me.”

“I am and you are beautiful baby.”

You pulled your face from his touch. “You don’t know me.”

“I do.” He leaned over and kissed your cheek. “I’ve been watching you since you were born. I know everything you love and hate.” He dragged his lips to your ear. “I adore it all.”

You pulled from him and turned your head to look at him. “I don’t know you though.”

He sat back casually. “Well, what do you want to know?”

“Well, what do you like doing?”

He shrugged. “I love to go to parties, not the dancing kind, but the type where we all have fine drinks. I like socialising a lot. Love jazz music, the weird kind that annoys everyone.” He laughed. “I like politics, about people being put in their place. Designer everything too. Oh, and art, love a good piece of art.”

You nodded and hugged yourself. “What about video games? Comics? Movies?”

He sighed. “Games are for children, comics too. I can’t believe people waste their time making them. Movies are a bit of a bore sometimes, though I do like the classics based on wonderful books. No action and adventure.”

You sighed. “So, you don’t like the things I like.”

He smiled and slid closer to you. “It’s okay to like silly things, you’re a woman after all. It’s normal for women to like silly and simple things.” He squeezed your cheek and hummed a laugh. “Don’t worry though, I’ll take good care of you because that’s a man’s job.”

You stared at him. “So, I can’t have a job?”

“No.”

You stood up and walked away from him. “So, what do I do?”

“Whatever you want.”

“But I can’t cook, bake or clean or anything.”

He smiled. “I have servants for that.”

“So, what do I do?”

He shrugged. “I’ve told you, whatever you want. You can read books, I have plenty of them, though nothing too political and smart, okay? You’re a woman and that’s too difficult for you, a human woman too.” He got up and walked over to you, then cupped your face and lightly kissed you. “Try a new hobby, like flower arranging.”

You sighed. “Okay.”

He let you go when he heard the door. “Seems like Hange is here. I’ll let her in.” He left you alone in the living room. You looked around, then you heard your name called. Cain walked in with a big smile. “This lovely lady is Hange. She’s a doctor apparently, can you believe that? A woman doctor.”

Hange gain you a strained smile. “Come with me, I’ll do a physical on you.”

You nodded and walked with her. “Thank you.”

She led you to a little room, then sat you down. “Ignore that asshole, he’s always been a women do this and men do that.”

You sighed. “Maybe I should have chosen to stay with someone else.”

He gave you checks and spoke as she did. “Well, even if you chose someone else, you still have to marry Cain.” She shivered as she felt you think something very dark. “Don’t, don’t you dare.”

You looked at her. “But.”

“No.”

“If I did, the curse will end with me. So, if my brother has a child, a girl after a boy she’ll be okay.”

“Doesn’t mean you should kill yourself.” She shook her head. “What would Levi say?”

You gulped and it hurt to swallow. “He wouldn’t care.”

She sat next to you. “He would.”

“He’s with Meg. Plus, he shouted at me for having a boyfriend. Well, I had one.”

“Who was he?”

You smiled. “King Ivan.”

She whistled. “Stud muffin, I wouldn’t mind riding that blonde beauty.”

You burst out laughing, then wiped your tears. “He’s not bad.”

“Yeah?”

You nodded. “Yeah, he’s rather good.”

She hummed. “So, you said ex?”

You sighed. “I broke up with him multiple times, we were on and off again a lot.”

“You love him?”

You shrugged. “I thought I did, but we didn’t see eye to eye a lot.”

She hummed and nodded. “You didn’t click.”

You sighed and thought about Ivan. “He made me happy, don’t get me wrong. We had good times, great times in fact.” You tilted your head. “But a lot of the time he just wanted me to be his Queen, look good at his side and bare his children. He always wanted to go hunting as well. I loved his wolves though, kind of miss those two fur babies.”

“Ask Cain for one.”

“You think he’d give me one?”

She nodded. “No doubt in my mind.”

You smiled. “I’d love one again.”

“Ask.”

You smiled and hugged Hange. “Thank you, you know, for listening.”

She hugged you back. “You’re my new best friend. I’ll visit you often.”

You pulled away and giggled. “Please.”

“I will, because Cain is always working. So, he won’t be home but I can be with you.”

“He wants me to flower arrange.”

She rolled her eyes. “Uggh, let me guess. It’s a woman’s job?”

You nodded. “Yep.”

“Asshole.”

You let out a long sigh, then heard raised voices in the other room. “What’s going on?”

Hange stood up. “Sounds like Levi is here.”

You stood up. “Is he really with Meg?”

She looked to you and seemed sad. “I’m sorry.”

You shrugged. “Nothing I can do, he’s chosen her.”

She patted your back. “It’s okay.”

Cain opened the door and walked right in with Levi behind looking rather annoyed. Cain laughed. “You’re such an angry person Levi. You need to relax; princes are supposed to be together and calm.” He smiled at Hange. “So, ‘doctor’ how is she?”

Hange put her arm around you. “She’s good, healthy and perfect. Mentally though…it’ll take time for her to adjust to this all, so please take this courting slowly Cain.”

He groaned. “Fine.”

Hange smiled at you. “She has something she wants to ask you. Go ahead.”

You gulped and looked up at Cain and tried to avoid Levi’s gaze. “Back when I was with Ivan, he had these beautiful wolves called Helga and Vlad…I loved them a lot and I miss them. Could I possibly get a pet? Maybe a wolf again, I really love them.”

He walked over and cupped your face. “Oh baby, so sweet of you, but I don’t think it’s a good idea. I’m the only thing you need, okay? You don’t need some wolf.”

“But.”

He hugged you. “Just me and you.”

You sighed and pulled away. “…Okay…”

“Don’t be so sad.”

You hugged yourself. “Do we have any tea?”

“I’m a coffee guy.”

You sighed. “I’m going to get something to drink, excuse me.” You walked past everyone and felt Levi grab your hand. You looked to his hand. “Don’t.”

He leaned closer to you. “We need to talk.”

You pulled away and hurried down the hall. “I have nothing to say to you.”

He pushed you into a room and closed the door. “Why did you pick him? You could have stayed with me for a bit.”

You looked away from him. “I don’t think Meg would like that.”

He sighed and sat on the edge of a table. “I don’t…we’re not…tch…”

“You can say it, you two are together. It’s okay.” You shrugged. “Why would it bother me? I had Ivan and now I have Cain.”

Levi gripped the table. “But you don’t want Cain.”

You smiled at Levi, but he could see the sadness behind your eyes. “There’s nothing I can do about that. A deal is a deal.”

“You hate him, don’t you? It’s okay, most people do.”

You sighed. “I can’t do anything, nothing at all. He has servants that do everything. I can’t get a job, I can’t read certain things, I can’t cook, clean or bake. You know what he said I should do? Flower arranging.”

Levi shook his head. “Tch, sexist asshole.”

You rubbed your tears away. “This is hard. I wish I could hold someone or something, in times like these I had Helga and Vlad.”

Levi frowned, then raised a brow. “The wolves?”

You nodded and smiled at the memory of them. “They were so lovely.” You sighed. “Never mind, I can’t have a wolf and I have to be stuck alone in here and married to an asshole.” You moved to the door. “I need a drink, and you should go home to your girlfriend. She’s hot and seems nice.”

“We’re on and off again a lot…I don’t…”

You opened the door. “You should get home to her.” You walked down the hall. “She’ll want you home, I know I would.”

He ran after you and grabbed your wrist. “I don’t love her.” He squeezed. “I don’t.”

“Then why are you with her?”

He ruffled his hair. “I’m lonely and Lucifer is telling me I need a bride, I can’t be another King without a Queen.”

You nodded. “Well, she’s beautiful and would look like a perfect Queen.”

“I don’t want someone who’d look like a perfect Queen.”

You stared at him. “Then what do you want?” Levi stared at you, because the thing he wanted most in this world was looking right at him. He looked sad for a moment, he let his emotions show, then he hid them. You sighed and shook your head. “Never mind. I’m going for a drink. I’ll see you around.”

You let out a long sigh, then heard the front door. You walked over to see a servant open it to reveal a guy with long hair tied back and a bit of facial hair. He cleared his throat. “Eren, I work for Prince Levi. I have something to deliver to the lady of the house.”

The servant bowed. “Of course.”

You hurried over. “Levi sent you?”

Eren smiled at you. “Yes, and he sent a gift.”

You frowned. “A gift?”

He nodded and pulled on a lead to reveal a beautiful big black wolf with glowing eyes. He looked around, then locked eyes with you. He tugged Eren, then broke free and ran over to you. You gasp and fell back on your bum. It came to a stop, then sniffed you. You held your breath along with everyone else. You reached out and fussed the clump of fur under its jaw, it closed his eyes and leaned into it. He shook his head, then licked your face loads making you laugh. Eren sighed. “I thought he was going to bite you.”

You fussed its face, then nuzzled your face against its head. “Who’s a beautiful boy? You are! What’s his name?”

Eren sighed. “Odin.”

You giggled. “Are you the God of everyone? Yes you are!” You kissed his face loads. “He’s perfect.”

“I’ll let Prince Levi know you are happy with his gift. He says Odin will take care of you and love you loads.” He bowed. “It’s lovely meeting you. Is there anything you wish to pass on to Levi?”

You stood up and walked over with Odin following. “Umm, just thank you and umm…I’m sorry.”

“I’ll let him know. Have a pleasant day.”

You waved to Eren, then looked at the servant. “I want to go shopping, can I?”

She nodded. “You can. Master Cain said if you want anything, he’ll pay for it.”

You smiled. “Well, I want to go shopping for Odin.” You took Odin’s lead off and adjusted his collar. “Stick to me big guy. Can we go?”

She gasped. “Oh, yes let me get you your escort. Wait here.”

“Thank you.” You crouched down and fussed Odin, then kissed his face loads. “You are so handsome. I love you already.” He licked your cheek making you giggle. “You love me too? Good.”

“My lady?” You looked up to two demons who looked buff. One cleared his throat. “We’re here to take you shopping. I am Karl and this is Jason.”

You stood up and smiled. “Nice to meet you both. Plan is to go shopping for my new baby.”

Karl frowned. “Baby?”

You referred to the massive black wolf next to you. “Odin is my baby.” You fussed his ears making him wag his tail. “My big fur baby.”

Jason raised a brow. “She does know that’s an alpha wolf, right?”

“Yes, I do know and don’t talk about like I’m not here.”

Karl smacked the back of Jason’s head. “Don’t be rude asshole. She’s going to be married to the master soon, she’s our boss.”

Jason bowed. “Sorry Miss.”

You smiled. “It’s okay. So, can we go and get Odin’s things?”

Karl nodded. “Sure, we’ll take the car. Follow us.”

You walked with them and Odin kept to your side as you went to the car, then opened the door for you allowing you to sit in the back. The car was like a limo, which made you feel odd. When you lived back home, you didn’t really travel much because of the curse, except to see Ivan. You patted the seat and watched Odin hop in, then sat on the seat next to you and rest his head on your lap. You fussed his head and let Karl and Jason drive you to the shops. You smiled at Odin; he was such a handsome big wolf. You couldn’t believe Levi got him for you, but you were sure Cain might be rather upset about you having him. However, you slept in a different room to cain because he was always coming and going at all hours. So, Odin would sleep with you in your room, obviously on your bed because you needed the snuggles.

Karl opened the door for you. “We’re here Miss, then pet store.”

You smiled and saw Jason offer his hand. “Umm thank you.” You walked out, then looked behind. “Odin, come.”

Karl cleared his throat. “We’ll lead the way.”

“Why do I need guards?”

He looked back at you. “Because Cain is the advisor to our King, you’re very important. Plus, you are a demon bride and when demons hear you are one, they want to see what the fuss is about and try and steal you.”

You sighed. “Oh, okay.” You looked around the store with Odin at your side. Everyone watched you, mainly because you were a demon bride, you had a huge wolf with you and you had two royal guards. You grabbed a big bed and put it in the trolly Jason was pushing. You found some food for Odin, things that a wolf would like. You got a nice big meaty bone for him to munch on, loads of treats, a new collar and finally you went to the toys. You looked around then looked to Odin. “Pick a toy Odin, anything you want.” He walked around, sniffed at different toys, then gently picked up a cuddly bear. “Aww, you want to cuddle with it? Good boy.” You petted his head. “I’ll get you a nice ball too.” You grabbed a few toys, a new bowl for him and a blanket. “Perfect. I’m done.”

Jason looked over the things. “Spoiled wolf.”

You giggled. “Yeah, sorry.”

He shook his head. “It’s cute.”

Karl glared at Jason. “Cut it out. Come on we have to pay for these things and then get Miss home.”

You watched Karl go ahead, then you looked to Jason. “Thanks.”

Jason smiled and blushed a little. “You’re welcome, you know I’m sorry we got off on the wrong foot, but that is a big wolf.”

You laughed. “Odin is a big boy, but he’s a good boy.” You fussed his head. “Such a good boy who will rip bad people’s faces off for mummy, right?” He wagged his tail. “Good boy.”

Jason looked at Odin. “Could I fuss him?”

You nodded. “Sure, just offer the back of your hand first as he’s been given to me for protection.”

Jason offered the back of his hand allowing Odin to sniff, then he bumped his head into his hand. “Ah, he want’s a fuss.”

You smiled. “He’s friendly.” You walked with him to the till, then allowed the guys to pay for Odin’s things with Cain’s card. You got to the car and went home. “Thank you again.”

Karl picked up Odin’s things. “We’ll take this to a room, where do you want all this?”

“My room please.”

“But he’s an animal.”

You patted Odin’s head. “I want to keep him close, so my room please.”

Karl sighed. “Alright, your room it is.”

You followed them as they carried Odin’s things, then you watched them put it all down in a nice little area near your bed. “Thank you again.”

Karl smiled. “A pleasure.”

Jason nodded. “It was, we’ll see you next time you want to leave this place.”

You raised your brows. “Oh, you two are my gaurds?”

Karl nodded. “We are. Anyway, we should go we have work. Have a nice day Miss.”

You smiled and waved. “You too, bye.” You let out a sigh, then looked to Odin. “Come on pup, let’s get your new collar on.” You sat down, then took off his current boring on collar and took his name tag off and put it on his new collar that had love hearts all over it. You put it on Odin, then smiled. “There, perfect.” He licked your cheek making you giggle. “You’re welcome.” You set up his food and water, then watched him eat and drink for a bit. You threw his ball about in your massive room, then had a little tug of war with him and his bear. You yawned and stretched. “Alright Odin, I’m taking a nap. You joining me you fur baby?” You smiled as he wagged his tail. You climbed onto the bed and tucked yourself in. “Come on Odin, you’re allowed.” He jumped up and lay next to you. You hugged him, then found yourself falling asleep.

As you peacefully napped away Cain came home, he checked his phone and felt exhausted from his day with Lucifer and a rather pissed off Levi for some reason who became rather happy after Eren talked to him. He wanted to see you, talk to you, maybe see if he could get a hug or a kiss. He went right to your room, then opened the door to see something big and black. He jumped as it launched off the bed, then ran over to Cain. Cain stumbled back and put his hands up as Odin growled at him and stalked closer. “Easy boy, easy.”

You sat up in bed and rubbed your eyes. “Odin?”

Cain gulped. “You named this beast!?”

You blinked a few times. “Cain? Oh! Odin! Down boy, come here.” Odin stopped, then snorted and ran over to you. He jumped onto the bed, then lay partly on your lap. “Good boy.”

Cain walked into your room and point at Odin in disgust. “What is that?”

You smiled and fussed Odin’s head. “This is my pet wolf Odin.”

“I want it out of here.”

“Well, good luck with that, he’s my bodyguard.”

“I can kill him.”

You glared at him. “Then you’d be killing a gift from the Prince.”

He gulped. “Prince Levi got you this?”

You nodded. “Because you wouldn’t.” You hugged Odin. “I love him.” You kissed him loads as his tail thumped on the bed. “Who’s a good boy? You are!”

He sighed. “So, I can’t get rid of him.”

You shook your head. “No, besides I bought him a load of things today.” You smiled at Cain. “He makes me happy.”

He nodded. “I can see.” He walked closer and sat on the bed. “You can keep him, if, and only if you give me a kiss. I’ve had a long day and I need some love from my bride.”

You leaned closer to him, stopped, then sighed and kissed his cheek. “Sorry you had a bad day.”

“The King was stroppy and bored, he’s like a child sometimes and the Prince was in a mood until Eren came and talked to him about something, then he was happy. Meg came in and started climbing all over the Prince, not literally of course. That caused a few arguments as usual.” He sighed. “So, how was your day? You look stunning.” He leaned over and kissed your neck. “So, I see you’ve been dressing up today for me.” He turned your head and kissed you. “Anything else today baby?”

You gulped. “Please don’t call me that.”

He frowned. “What?”

“Baby, I don’t like it.”

He hummed. “Okay, I’ll call you doll instead.”

You went to protest, then you sighed. “Okay.”

“So? What else did you do?”

You fussed Odin. “Well, I explored your home for a while and then Eren came over and delivered Odin to me. Odin needed things, so we went out and bought him everything he needed to be a comfy and handsome boy.” You kissed the end of Odin’s nose. “We came home and decided to nap together, then you came home.”

He hummed and stared at Odin. “Sounds like an interesting day.”

You shrugged. “I guess.”

“What are you going to do tomorrow?”

You let out a long sigh. “I think I’ll explore your vast garden with Odin, go for a walk and no doubt Karl and Jason have to come along.”

He played with your hair. “Of course.”

You looked to Cain. “I really can’t cook or bake at all?”

He shook his head. “No wife of mine will do such low life jobs. Speaking of, when do you want to plan our wedding?”

You pulled away from Cain. “I’m not ready yet.”

He frowned. “When will you be? I can’t have a demon bride and not marry her; it’d be a bad look for me. Besides, I love you with all my heart and soul. I want to be with you as soon as possible.”

You hugged Odin. “Well, I need more time to get to know you. You haven’t been home; you’ve been busy with work. So, I still barely know you.”

“I told you everything I like.”

“But we haven’t spent time together.”

He sighed and ruffled his hair in frustration, then he smiled. “Ah, idea. How about we go on a few dates together? Won’t that be nice? A little bit of love, romance, dinner, nice places and talking so you can ‘get to know me.’”

You nodded. “Okay.”

“Wonderful. So, let’s have dinner together tonight.”

You looked down at Odin. “It’s really late and I’m tired.”

He frowned. “Late? It’s only.” He looked down at his watch. “Ah, 4am. You’re right, bedtime and I’ll see you tomorrow at about 1am for a lunch date. How about that?”

You nodded. “Okay.”

“Perfect. Now kiss me goodnight.”

You leaned over, then kissed him lightly on the lips. “Goodnight.”

He shook his head. “Not good enough.” He grabbed the back of your head, then kissed you roughly.

You shoved him off you. “Stop.”

He laughed. “Come on, it’s just a kiss. Just one more.” He went to kiss you again, but you moved away quickly and against the headboard. Odin snarled at Cain making him back off and get off the bed. “Fucking animal. Control your beast.”

You hugged Odin. “Shh buddy, I’m okay. He was only protecting me.”

“Protecting you? What, from me? I’m supposed to be your husband soon.”

You gulped. “But you were forcing yourself on me, he felt I was panicked so he stepped in, it’s in his nature to protect his owner.”

Cain paced and let out a long sigh. “Okay, okay, maybe you’re right…I got ahead of myself again like the other night when you first arrived.” He held his hands out. “I’m sorry. I really am. I’m…I’m learning, so bear with me, please.”

You nodded. “Okay.”

He smiled. “Good night doll.”

“Wait, Cain?”

He turned and looked to you as you got off the bed. “Hmm?”

You walked over to him and hugged him. “I know I have no choice in marrying you, so I want to work to get to know you and like you. So, bear with me too.”

He hugged you back. “I will, promise. Now, sleep well.”

You nodded. “Night.” You closed the door behind him, then climbed back into bed and spooned Odin. You let out a long sigh, then smiled. “I made Levi happy today…” You giggled and bit your lip, then buried your face in Odin’s fur. “I made him happy.”


	4. Chapter 4

You sat in the car with Cain as Karl and Jason took you and Cain on a date to the park, because you were adamant that Odin had to come alone. You were happy he was there, but Cain was sat next to you rather unhappy. You looked to Cain. “Something wrong?”

He sighed. “Your animal keeps staring at me.”

You looked to Odin sat in the middle of the floor in the limo, he was just staring at Cain. You giggled. “Because you’re sat on his seat.”

“I am?”

You nodded. “He likes being close to me.” You patted your lap. “Come here Odin.” He walked over, then placed his head on your lap. You fussed him and smiled. “Good boy.”

Cain stared at Odin. “I think your beast doesn’t like me.”

You smiled at Cain. “You just got off on the wrong foot. Fuss him, give him treats, even play with him and he’ll start to like you.”

Cain sighed, then reached over and petted Odin’s head. “He is rather soft and beautiful.”

You smiled and fussed Odin’s face. “He’s a handsome boy!” You kissed his face loads making him wag his tail. “Love you Odin.”

Cain leaned closer. “What about me?”

You looked to Cain. “I umm…I don’t know.”

“Can I get a kiss?”

“You’re not going to do what you did last night, are you?”

He shook his head. “No.”

You leaned closer and lightly kissed his lips, kissing him wasn’t so bad anymore, it was just empty for you, you felt nothing. You pulled away, then fussed Odin. “So, was that okay?”

“You are delicate and sweet with your kisses I like them a lot.”

You smiled a little at him. “Okay, well good.”

The car pulled up and the door opened, he went to step out but his phone rang. “One moment.” He answered and spoke for a while, then ended the call and sighed. “We have to go to the palace, I have work to do. I’m so sorry.”

You shrugged. “It’s okay.”

“You can come with of course, maybe keep Lucifer busy.” He looked at Karl. “To the palace please.”

Karl bowed. “Yes sir.”

You looked down at yourself at your outfit, because you were seeing the King today, but it also meant seeing Levi. You had a cut short white puffy wedding dress on today, you thought it looked nice, so you were hoping Levi liked it. You felt guilty then because Levi was with Meg, and you shouldn’t be trying to be with a man who was taken. Plus, you were technically engaged to Cain. You were excited a little to see Levi, to thank him for Odin and show off how much you’d bonded with Odin so far. You smiled as the car door was opened, then your slipped out and had Odin right at your side.

Cain let out a long sigh. “I’m so sorry our date was cancelled.”

You smiled. “It’s okay.” You walked with him up the steps and admired the building. “It’s pretty.”

He smiled. “It is, isn’t it?” He seemed to glided up the steps and he didn’t even thank the servants who opened the door for, he was just owning the place. He walked right into the throne room, Lucifer was in this throne and he was talking to Levi along with a few others. “Stay back near the door, okay?”

You nodded. “Yes.”

You watched the room, then you saw everyone except Cain kept looking over at you, you were always a point of interest whenever you went places in the demon land. You saw Lucifer fly out of his seat and run over to you, he stopped in front of you and smiled. “Hi.”

You looked up at him and smiled. “Hi.”

“Do you want to do something? The boys are busy and I’m bored. All this talking has nothing to do with me, so shall we?”

You nibbled your lip, then smiled and nodded. “Sure, could we go outside for Odin?”

He looked at Odin, then fussed the big guy. “Hey poochie, aren’t you beautiful! So, Levi gave him to you huh?”

You frowned. “What do you mean?”

He stood up and walked with you down the hall. “Well, Levi came home from Cain’s and started talking about getting a wolf. Odin was being trained up with some friends of mine, so I said he could have him seeing as he was a fit for Levi. I had no idea he’d had over Odin to you. What a wonderful gift.”

You smiled and petted Odin’s head. “I love him, he’s such a good boy.”

Lucifer smiled, then waved a servant over and spoke to them. They bowed, then hurried off. “He seems good, he protecting you?”

You nodded. “Yes, Cain doesn’t like him. He snarled at Cain last night because he got a bit too…forceful.”

Lucifer smiled and hummed. “What a good boy Odin is.”

You giggled. “Yeah, but I’m worried I’ll wake up one day and he’ll be gone.”

“I don’t think Cain would dare get rid of Odin, mainly because Odin would rip him apart.”

You went outside with Lucifer. “You think so?”

“I know so.” He smiled as everything he’d asked for was set up. He sat on the blanket and referred to the spot next to him. “Sit with me.”

You sat down and opened up your bag and got Odin’s ball, then you threw it for him. “Cute wolf.” You smiled at Lucifer. “So, King.”

He held his hand up. “Lu, you can call me Lu.”

“So, Lu.”

He hummed and poured you a cup of tea. “Yes?”

You gasped. “Is that tea?”

He smiled and nodded. “You must miss it, because Cain doesn’t have this in his home.”

You nodded and took the cup from him. “Thank you.”

He laughed and handed you some little cakes. “You know, there is a saying that you shouldn’t take anything from a demon if they’re offering it with a smile.”

You sipped your tea and ate one of the cakes. “Well, I’m already being forced to marry a demon, so I can’t imagine anything worse could happen to me.”

He smiled. “I like you.”

You hummed a laugh. “I like you too Lu.” You put your things down, then threw Odin’s ball again for him. You looked to Lu. “So, could I do things with your hair? It’s so beautiful and long.”

He nodded. “I can get you things to fix it up.”

You nodded. “Please.”

He leaned over and asked a servant for things, then looked back at you. “I’ve never had anyone do this for me except my mother, this should be fun.”

You played with a bit of his long hair. “It’s so soft.”

“Thank you.” He took items form his servant. “Here.”

You started to French plait loosely and over his shoulder, you involved ribbons and you put in cute flowers as you hummed and Lu played with Odin. “How come you’re not married?”

Lu sighed. “I never found my bonded mate. I’m a romantic at heart, so I want to find my soulmate. I couldn’t find them, so I never married. Maybe when I hand over the crown to Levi, I can go on a search for them.”

You smiled at him. “I’d love to help.”

“I’d love that.” He listened to you humming, then sighed. “You have a sweet voice. Maybe you could sing for me?”

You blushed. “Oh, I dunno about that.”

“Come on, please.”

You sighed and sang as the world falls down that you knew from the Labyrinth movie, as you sang you thought of Levi. You smiled to yourself, then looked up to Lu and blushed. You cleared your throat. “Sorry, I wasn’t very good.”

He shook his head. “No, no it was lovely. Levi would like it.”

You blushed hard. “Well, that doesn’t matter.”

He peaked at your face. “Do you…do you love him?”

You gulped and looked up at Lu. “I umm.”

“You can tell me the truth.”

You sighed and looked to Odin as he came over and lay on you for a fuss. “Why does it matter if I do or don’t? My life is determined.”

Lu smirked. “I think it matters. So, do you?”

You smiled a little. “I do, always have and will. I think he’s the love of my life, my soulmate. Ah, but he has Meg and I have to marry Cain.”

Lu smiled and ruffled your hair. “Things change, not everything is set in stone.”

You did the last touches in Lu’s hair and smiled. “Done and maybe.”

Lu picked up a mirror and gasped. “I look beautiful!”

You giggled. “Glad you like it.”

“Like? I love it!”

You fussed and kissed Odin, he rolled onto his back so you could fuss his belly loads. “Great.”

“Maybe you should do this for Levi.”

You shook your head. “He won’t like it.”

“I think he will.” He winked at you, then got up and ran leaving you very confused. He came back pushing Levi. “Go ahead!”

Levi sighed. “Tch, your hair, what the hell did you do to it?”

Lu stopped. “Well, this cute thing did it to my hair.”

Levi looked over to you, his anger and annoyance washed away. His features softened at seeing you with Odin, he thought you looked like a vision of beauty. “She did a good job.”

“She did. So, I have things to do, why don’t you keep her company?”

“Okay. Cain is still busy and it’s not right to leave her alone.”

“Good boy, also she admitted to me she loves you. Okay bye!”

Levi stood there in shock as the King ran off and left him with his thoughts, because he loved you too but knew things were holding you both back. He gulped, then walked over to you. “May I join you?”

You smiled up at Levi with a cute blush. “Sure.”

Levi sat down. “Thanks.” Odin got up with his tail wagging and jumped onto Levi licking his face and desperate for fusses. Levi fussed Odin and nuzzled his face against the big wolf. “Alright Odin, sit.” Odin sat right away. “Lie down.” He did. “Good boy.”

You hummed a laugh. “He does exactly as you say.”

“He does.”

You saw Odin looking at you, he whined a little. “Oh, come on big boy.” He launched at you and nuzzled against you, then half lay on your lap. “Good Odin.”

“Tch, he really loves you, doesn’t he?”

You nodded. “I love him.” You fussed Odin’s ear and looked to Levi. “Thank you, you know for giving him to me.”

“You’re welcome.”

You smiled and kissed the top of his big head. “He saved me from Cain. He entered my room while I was sleeping, so Odin snarled at him and wouldn’t let him enter. Cain forced a kiss on me and Odin snapped at him.”

Levi fussed Odin. “Good boy.”

You laughed. “Levi.”

“What?”

You smiled and reached up and touched his hair. “Your hair is nice today.”

“Thanks…could you decorate it?” You nodded and began putting flowers in his hair, as you did Levi focused on your face and how happy you seemed. He saw how close you’d gotten to him, he gulped and only thought of one thing. He leaned closer and kissed you, he grabbed your waist and pulled you close and heard you inhale through your nose in surprise. You held his shoulders and felt yourself melting at the sensation, though it was a simple kiss, it wasn’t a deep one at all it was still the best thing ever. You felt like your heart was exploding, fireworks going off and your head was dizzy. Levi felt like his life was complete, he felt this pull to you and this kiss was the best thing in his whole life, he wanted to keep kissing you, but he couldn’t. He pulled away and looked at you, he cleared his throat and let you go. “Tch, sorry. I just…sorry.”

You welled up a little, then nodded. “I’m sorry too, I mean, you have Meg and I have…Cain…” You sat next to Levi and sighed. “Cain.”

Levi held your hand and ran his thumb over the back of your hand to sooth you. Levi leaned closer, then kissed your cheek and let his lips drag to your ear. “But I want you.”

You turned your head and looked at Levi. “Me too, but we can’t.” He tapped his forehead against yours, then the two of you sat in silence together with the weight of your situation hanging over you both.

You ran around the palace garden with Odin behind you and ahead, he was bouncing about happily with you as you laughed. Odin dove at you knocking you to the floor, then he lay on you licking your face making you laugh more. “You big goofball.” You heard someone shout your name, so you looked upside down and saw a servant. “Yeah?”

“There are guests here at the palace, guests I’m sure you would be interested to see.”

Your father ran past the servant. “Where is she!? Sweetpea?”

You got up and stared at your dad. “Dad?”

Alistair gasped, then laughed as tears ran down his face. He ran towards you and picked you up, then spun you around. “Oh thank goodness!” He cupped your face and studied you. “Are you okay? Has he hurt you?”

You shook your head. “No, no I’m okay.”

He sighed. “Good.”

You smiled and hugged him. “I missed you.”

He squeezed you. “Miss you too.” He pulled away and wiped his eyes. “One moment.” He turned and waved to someone. “Come!”

You gasped as Spencer walked out. He smiled at you. “Little bean.” He ran at you and almost tackled you to the ground. “Oh little bean, I’ve missed you so much.”

You giggled and squeezed him. “I’m so happy to see you.”

He pulled away and smiled. “Me too. Oh, so don’t over react but, Ivan is here too.”

Your eyes widened. “What? Why? The last time I saw him I broke up with him, we argued and well then Cain took me.”

Spencer sighed. “Yeah, he mentioned it but said he wants you back, he wants to marry you like always.”

You nodded. “I know, but I can’t.”

He nodded. “I know, but we’re trying to talk to the King and Prince about maybe reversing this deal or anything at all.”

You gulped. “I don’t think there’s any point. I’ve spoken to the King and he says rules are rules, old ways can only be solved by old ways.”

Spencer ruffled his hair. “This is a complex situation huh?” He looked to Alistair. “We’re going to have to do a lot of research dad.”

Alistair nodded. “We will, hopefully we can work with some experts.” He looked down and saw Odin stood there wagging his tail. “Well hello there, who are you?”

You smiled. “This is Odin, he’s my pet wolf.” Both Alistair and Spencer made a big fuss of him making him a very happy wolf, so you just laughed. “Alright, don’t spoil him more than he already is.” You heard a soft voice say your name, you looked up and smiled. “Ivan.”

He walked closer to you, cupped the side of your face, then brought you close into a hug. “It’s good to see you.”

You squeezed him. “You too.” He pulled away and went to kiss you, but you turned your head. “We can’t.”

He clenched his jaw and nodded. “You’re right, you’re engaged.”

You smiled, then held his hand and pulled him along. “Come I want to introduce you to someone important.”

“Oh?”

You brought him to Odin and giggled. “This is Odin.”

Ivan knelt down and spoke in his own language to Odin, he walked over, sat and bowed his head and offered his paw. Ivan shook his paw, then ruffled his head. “Good boy.”

You crouched down and smiled. “He likes you a lot.”

Ivan fussed Odin. “He’s a very beautiful wolf, he’s from my land for sure. Cain get you him?”

You shook your head. “No, Levi did.”

“Levi?” He gasped. “Ah, the Prince.”

You smiled and nodded. “Yeah, he’s been looking after me when I see him.”

Ivan let go of Odin and seemed annoyed. “That so? Well, good for him.”

You stood up and looked to your brother. “You know, I think I should.”

Ivan shot up. “No, you’re coming home with us.” He grabbed your arm and pulled you along. “Come on, we’re going now.”

You hurried along behind him. “Ivan.”

Alistair ran after him. “You can’t Ivan, you’re putting alliances at risk.”

“Ivan?” You all stopped to see Cain. He smirked at him and folded his arms. “Where are you going with my bride?”

Ivan put you behind him. “I’m taking her home.”

Cain smiled and said your name. “Come here doll.”

You moved from behind Ivan. “Sorry Ivan.”

Ivan reached for you. “Don’t.”

You stood by Cain’s side. “A deal is a deal.”

Ivan looked heartbroken. “But I love you.”

Cain smiled and put his arm around you and pulled you to his chest. “That doesn’t matter King Ivan, demon deals are law. I will invite you to our wedding though.”

You lowered your head. “Excuse me, I need to get some water.”

Cain kissed your forehead. “Of course, off you go.”

You hurried inside with Odin following. You went to an empty room, then sat on the floor and hugged Odin as you cried. You hated it all, this life you’re being forced to live. You just wanted to run away. You couldn’t stop thinking about your kiss with Levi, you wanted more, but you were also very scared to see him. You didn’t know how to act around him, it worried you. You rubbed your tears from your eyes, then looked to the door as it opened allowing you to see it was Meg with tears in her eyes. You gulped. “Meg?”

She looked over to you. “Oh, it’s you.” She cleared her throat. “You look better today in that dress.”

You smiled. “Thanks. You look beautiful as always.”

She hummed a laugh. “Thanks…I just wish…” She burst out crying. “Oh fuck, I can’t hold back.”

You patted the space next to you. “Come, sit.”

She sat down and sighed. “Uggh, I hate sitting on the floor.”

“Sorry.”

She looked at you and sighed. “Levi broke up with me. I talked to him about it, said maybe we could go on a break and work it out.”

You rubbed her back. “I’m sorry.”

She sobbed. “I just love him so much! And don’t get me started on what he’s like in the bedroom, best sex of my life and his dick!”

You blushed. “Ah TMI Meg.”

She looked at you and giggled. “Sorry, sorry. It’s just, I really care about him and well I don’t want us to be over.” She sighed and tilted her head. “It’s not fair.”

You nibbled your lip. “So, you two are on a break?”

She nodded. “I made him turn it into a break, you know, so we could think? He said he doesn’t need to think, but I got him to agree in the end to a break.” She rubbed her tears away. “I’m going to get him back, I need him.”

You hummed. “Are you with him because you love him, or because he’s a rich Prince soon to be King, or because he’s good in bed.”

She stared at you for a while, then frowned. “I don’t know.”

You sighed. “Well, you should be with someone because you love them for everything they are, the good, the bad, the sad times, everything. You want to marry them because you want to grow old with them. I don’t have the luxury of marrying someone because I want to grow old with them, I have to marry someone because an ancestor in my past was selfish.” You let out a long sigh. “Do you want that with Levi?”

She shrugged. “No, I haven’t thought about it.”

You ruffled your hair. “Well then, maybe you two aren’t meant to be.”

She looked to you. “You’re smart for a human.”

You frowned. “Umm, thanks?”

She smiled and sighed. “So Cain, how is he in bed?”

You shrugged. “Don’t know.”

She laughed. “You two haven’t?”

You shook your head. “Nope.”

“Do you want to?”

“No.”

She laughed. “But he’s so good looking.”

You smiled. “He’s not for me. I can’t do anything, no jobs around the house, just dress up, look pretty and do some flower arranging.”

She hummed. “That sounds like the perfect life.”

You scratched under Odin’s chin. “Not for me, I don’t like that kind of life.”

She hummed. “Well, I can have it.”

You laughed. “You can if you can break this damn deal, he’s all yours.”

She clapped her hands together. “Fab, I’ve always been a huge fan of his. Got a massive crush on him.” She giggled. “Can’t believe you don’t want him. Damn humans are fucking stupid.”

You smiled. “Yeah, we are.”

She got up and sighed. “Well, I feel better now that you feel worse than me. I’ll see you around.”

You waved to her and watched her leave, then you slumped to the floor causing Odin to snuggle up against you. You hugged him tightly, then pressed your face into his fur. “I hate this all Odin, I really do.”

You heard the door go, then softly close. You heard your name called making you ball up tighter, it was Cain. “Hello Doll, are you okay?”

You nodded. “Just tired.”

“Poor thing, so fragile.” He walked over and knelt down. “I know we have guests over, but I wanted to talk to you about something important.”

You sat up and sighed. “Sure.”

He held your hands and smiled. “I want us to get married as soon as possible, I really do. Once we’re married, I want us to have children, it is a woman’s job after all.”

Your eyes widened. “What?”

“I’ve already booked our wedding day. As soon as I saw you out there with your family, with Ivan being a pest I knew I just had to have you and make us official. We’re getting married in 12 days’ time, the King will officiate it. As soon as we’re married.” He nuzzled his face against yours. “We’re going to make a baby right away!” He looked at his phone. “Ah, I have to go doll, but I wanted to tell you this news, it’s such wonderful news, right?” The colour had drained from your face, your eyes had glazed over. He kissed you on the lips, but you just stayed there frozen. “I can’t wait, we’ll have the perfect dream family.” He got up and went to the door as you stared into space. “So beautiful, see you soon my love.”

As soon as he left, Odin whined and licked your face loads, but you didn’t respond. He shuffled up close to you, then nuzzled against you and kept you warm until his master came back to him. You were lucky you had Odin, really lucky, because if you didn’t you didn’t think you would have snapped out of your trance, or be able to laugh, smile or sleep at night. He was your guardian and saviour.

You stood on a little puffy stool as demons ran about you putting you in different wedding dresses, Cain wanted to find the perfect one for you, but he hadn’t found one yet. You were just void of happiness and light. Two days ago, Cain had told you his ‘good news’, but since then you had been an empty shell of a person. You’d lie in bed all the time with Odin whining next to you, you wouldn’t eat much, you only went out when Odin need to go out in the garden. This was the first time you’d left the house; you were in the palace being dressed up and people fussing over you as Odin sat watching you and whining. You hadn’t even seen your brother, father or Ivan much, mainly because they’d been arguing with Lucifer.

Cain let out a long sigh. “Let’s take a break, my doll looks tired and I need to go see the King. So, everyone out!” He waited for them to go, then he took your hand and sat you down on the stool. “You’re cold my doll, you feeling okay?”

You nodded slowly and sluggishly. “Fine.”

“Perfect, well I will see you in a tad.” He kissed your cheek. “Bye.”

Odin stared at you and whined more, then he got up and ran through the halls until he found Levi in his office. He growled at Levi. Levi looked up and frowned. “What’s up Odin?” He ran around in circles, then pawed the floor near the door. “Can’t I have work.” Odin walked over to Levi, bit his sleeve and yanked him as he growled. “Alright, alright! Tch, I’m going, I’m going.” He walked down the hall as Odin dragged him, then he stopped by the room you were in and let Levi go. He walked in and went right up to you and nudge you. Levi sighed. “What did you want me to see?” Levi walked into the room and stared at you slumped on the floor in a wedding dress that was not your style. He said your name, then noticed the dead void look in your eyes. He wandered over, then knelt down and looked up at your face. “Talk to me.”

You looked to Levi, then reached up with a cold hand and gently caressed his cheek. “Le…vi?”

He leaned into your touch. “It’s me. What happened?”

“I’m getting married in 10 days.”

Levi’s eyes widened. “Tch, what?”

You let Levi go and looked away. “Then I have to give him a baby right away.”

Levi was furious. “No, no I won’t let that happen.”

“It’s too late Levi.” You stood up slowly. “This is my life now.” He saw the tears run down your cheeks, but your eyes had become void of emotion. “A deal is a deal.” You stared at yourself in the mirror. “I dress the way he wants and likes.”

Levi looked to Odin as he whined with his tail down. “I know buddy, she’s not well at all.” Levi took your hands and pulled you off the stool. “Come here.” He wiped your tears from your face. “You’re not well, and if that’s so you can’t go back with Cain. Come with me.” He held your hand and walked you down the hall to his room, he undid your ridiculous dress, then slipped you into comfy clothes of his. He sat you down on his balcony with stunning views, then kissed your temple giving you a little spark. “Stay right here with Odin, okay?”

You reached over and petted Odin. “Okay.”

Levi hurried out of his room and ran all the way to Lucifer and Cain. “A word with you both, now.”

Lu looked to Cain, then to Levi. “Of course, what troubles you?”

Levi sighed and said your name. “She’s not well, I’ve just seen her and she’s pale, cold and her speech is slurred. Odin is whining meaning something is wrong with her, she’s sick.”

Cain laughed. “There’s nothing wrong, I’ve never seen her better.”

Lu frowned in thought. “This isn’t good, it seems she’s drifted from us…what do you suggest?”

Levi folded his arms and shrugged, he wanted to run away with you, but that was not an option. “She needs to get better, so I’m going to take her to Hange and then go to the health retreat in the south.”

“Sounds like a good idea, take Mike and Erwin with you for protection.”

Cain laughed. “Wait a minute, she’s my fiancé.”

Lu placed his hand on Cain’s shoulder. “I need you here for work and Levi is not needed, plus you are part of her stress, the wedding.”

Cain hummed. “I guess.”

“Good.” He looked to Levi. “You have my full permission to take her away and rest up, she needs to be well for what’s to come. Maybe take her to see her family in her country, or her friend Ivan in his country. Use the royal jet, alright? Also, I give you the power to remove the shackles on her.”

Levi bowed. “Thank you.” He ran down the hall and went to Erwin, Mike and Hange in their meeting room. “A word with you three?”

Erwin put his papers down. “Of course, what’s the issue?”

He paced and said your name. “The princess who is Cain’s demon bride, she’s…she’s lost herself…she has this void look in her eyes and has tears…tch, I can’t fix it. Cain is marrying her in ten days and then said they are trying for children right away.”

Hange gasped. “That’s horrible!”

Mike wrinkled his nose. “Disgusting.”

Erwin hummed. “It’s an awful thing to put on the poor girl.”

Levi stopped and sighed. “I got permission to take her to a retreat in the south to get better, I’m also allowed to take off the shackles. So, we have ten days give or take to figure out a way to save her, please.”

Erwin nodded. “We’ll help in any way possible.”

“I have to take you three with me, for safety reasons.”

Mike smiled. “Even though you’re stronger than any of us.”

“Yes, but I still need your help.”

Hange stood up. “I’m in! I’ll do anything to help that cute princess.”

Mike nodded. “I’m in.”

Erwin smiled. “I’m in as well, when do we head out?”

Levi ruffled his hair. “Tomorrow morning.”

“We’ll get everything ready.”

Levi sighed. “Tch, thanks. I need to go back to her, make sure she’s alright.” He walked out and checked no one had heard, then he went to his room to find you right where he’d left you. He sat down next to you on the comfy seat, then reached over and held your hand as you both looked at the mountains and vast forest.

“It’s beautiful.” Levi looked over at you, your voice was so delicate. “The view, it’s really beautiful.”

He squeezed your hand. “I talked to the King and we’re going away.”

You looked to Levi. “Away?”

He nodded. “We’re going to the south, there’s beaches there, springs and lots of places to explore. I’m taking you and there will be no Cain, just me, you and three of my friends. One of them is Hange, you like her, right?”

You nodded. “I do.”

“So?”

You nodded. “I’ll go if Odin can come.”

Levi fussed Odin. “Of course, I’d never split you two apart.”

“Thank you.”

He lifted your hand up and rested his lips on your fingers. “He really did a number on you mentally, didn’t he? I miss your smile and laugh. You’re so beautiful when you smile.”

You stared at Levi and just felt pain in your heart. “Well, I have no reason to smile anymore. What’s the use?”

“Because me and my friends are working on a way to save you.”

You sighed. “They said nothing could be done. Besides, you shouldn’t get my hopes up over nothing.”

“I’m not, we’ll find a way. I promise you.”

You frowned and shrugged. “Why, why bother doing all this for me? You have Meg.”

He clicked his tongue in annoyance. “Tch, fuck no. I’m not with her anymore, I can’t stand her. She’s more frustrating then not being able to shit for months.” Levi’s eyes widened when he heard the sweetest sound, you were laughing so lightly. He smiled at you laughed and smiled. “Beautiful.” Odin’s tail thumped in happiness at hearing you laughing again. “You’ve made Odin happy.”

You looked to Odin. “How?”

“You laughed.”

You gulped. “Does my smile and laugh mean that much?”

“Yes.”

You looked to Levi. “You’re really done with her?”

He nodded. “I am. I never loved her; my heart always belonged to someone else.” He cupped the side of your face. “It always belonged to you.”

You welled up and let the tears flow. “Levi, you can’t love me.”

“I can.” His voice cracked a little. “And I will. My heart is yours, and it always will be. I am not happy unless I am with you. My life was nothing but misery until I met you. The times I spent with you were the best in my life. All this shit that happened to me didn’t matter, because at the end of the day I could go to you and see you, hear your voice, see you smile, hear you laugh. I don’t want or need anyone but you.” He tapped his forehead against yours and said your name. “I love you.”

You shook and cried, then you held him tightly and he held you in his arms as you cried until you had no more tears left to shed. You finally heard those three words you’d been desperate to hear from him, but you hated how it was no use. You had to marry Cain, you had to give him a child and you couldn’t have the only man you ever truly loved. You sniffed your tears back as Levi slowly rocked with you, then hummed a song to you. He played with your hair, then started singing future days by pearl jam. You smiled as you rested your head on his shoulder, your forehead against his neck as his deep voice soothed you. Your worries melted away as he sang such a perfect song. After the song had finished, you both watched the sun setting behind the mountains and trees until the vast number of stars shone above.

Levi let out a sigh, then rested his cheek on your head. “I’ll take care of you, I promise. I won’t let Cain have you. No matter how hard he fights, or he tries to use laws, I’ll fight back with everything I have and I will win. I won’t lose, I refuse to lose. Just let me take care of everything, okay?”

You nodded. “Okay.”

“Tomorrow morning we’re setting out for our little holiday, okay?”

“Thank you. Levi, I…”

He pulled from you and looked down at you with a little smile. “You don’t need to tell me how you feel just because I did, okay? I know you care for me deeply; I can see it. Tch, you kissed me back brat in the garden.” He saw you blush. “But I fear that if you did say how you feel right now, you might start crying all over again.” He brushed some tears from your cheeks. “You need to rest up with me in my bed, then we’ll go to our little holiday. On our fourth day there, you can tell me how you feel. Deal?”

You nodded. “Deal.”

“Good. Now let’s get you to bed.”


	5. Chapter 5

You held your legs as your bum hovered above the sand, the view was just perfect of the ocean and behind you was a perfectly big private villa for the demon royal family. Odin was very happy, he was confused at first, because he just knew cold places. Now Odin was happy, he was digging in the sand for a bit, then shook and ran over to you and licked your cheek. You smiled and kissed him, then you let out a long sigh. You felt sadness wash over you, because you wanted to be here with Levi, but you knew there was no use being here and having a nice time because you were going to get married to Cain and have his kids. You didn’t want to be with him, you didn’t want his kids, but if you’d love those kids with all your heart.

Levi walked over to you, then played with your hair. “You ready to go to your room?”

You looked up at him. “Yeah.”

He offered his hand. “Come on then.”

You took his hand and walked with into the villa and past his friends, you went upstairs to the best room in the whole villa. You gasped and walked around and looked at the views, you smiled as Odin walked in and got into a bed right away Levi had set up. “It’s beautiful.”

“I’m glad you like it. I have some nice clothes for you.” You walked over to the walk-in wardrobe to see Levi’s things were in there with yours, meaning the two of you were sharing. Levi cleared his throat. “We’re sharing, because I need to keep an eye on you. Hange is concerned about your health, so someone needs to be with you at all times. I hope that’s okay?”

You nodded. “That’s fine.”

“Good. So, I need to remove your clasps.”

You walked with him to the bed. “Okay.”

He sat down with you, then took your wrists and whispered under his breath in his native tongue and removed the clasps. He reached your neck one, then whispered and pulled it off. “Must be nice having them off, right?”

You rubbed your neck and sighed. “Feels really good.”

“Sensitive?”

You nodded and giggled. “Yeah.” He leaned closer and kissed your neck making you gasp and jump. “L-Levi.”

He hummed and smiled at you. “Guess you are.”

You gulped. “S-so, what about this corset?”

“Shirt off.” You blushed, then pulled your shirt off so you were sat in your corset. “Back to me and hold your shirt up okay?” You nodded. He sighed, then he ran his hands up the back of the corset and whispered. The clasps unlocked like claws on your body, then the corset dropped off you making you sigh in relief. “That better?”

You nodded and held your shirt up to your boobs. “Yeah, thank you for freeing me for a bit.”

“You can have this off the whole time you’re here.”

You smiled. “Nice to be normal again for a bit.”

“I’ll get you a bra.”

You shook your head. “I’ll wear a swim costume; I’d like to swim.”

He nodded. “Alright.” He stood up and went to the door. “I’ll be downstairs if you need me.”

“Thank you.” You waited for him to leave, then you slipped a shirt on and went into the wardrobe. You put a few things out, then sighed at the clothes to cover you up. You looked to the door as someone knocked. “Who is it?”

“Hange!” She opened the door a little. “Can I come in?”

You nodded. “Sure, just close the door behind you please.”

She slipped in, then closed the door and smiled. “Look at you, must be nice feeling normal again.”

“Yes.”

She looked to the clothes on the bed. “Ooooh, no, no, no. You are not wearing these.” She hurried to the wardrobe and looked around and pulled out a cute bikini with hearts all over it. She then found a nice pair of shorts, then a crop top that was low cut and didn’t overly show off your belly too much. She put it down on the bed, then packed away the things you got out. “Put those on.”

You whined. “But.”

“Do it.”

You saw she turned her back, then you dropped the shirt and changed into the bikini Hange made you wear. You slipped on the clothes, then sighed and hugged your middle. “Done.”

Hange turned and gasped. “So sexy!”

You blushed. “I’m not.”

“You are!” She adjusted your hair and put on the sun cream for you. “Alright, you’re ready to wow Levi.”

“He told me he loved me.”

Hange flinched, then turned to you. “He…he did?”

You nodded. “Yeah.”

She gasped and hurried over to you. “And what did you say?”

You welled up. “Nothing, cause I’m an idiot.”

She took your hand and sat you down. “How do you feel about him?”

You blushed hard. “I umm…I love him.”

She smiled. “Really?”

You sniffed and nodded. “I really love him.”

She hugged you tightly. “Good!”

You gulped and rubbed your tears away. “But I can’t be with him, it’s not possible.”

She held your hands. “You should just do as you feel.”

You nibbled your lip. “But what I feel is…well…I want to kiss him loads, hold him and you know.”

She gasped. “You want to screw him.”

You covered her mouth with your hands. “Shh.”

She freed her mouth. “There’s isn’t anything wrong with wanting to screw him. You love him, he loves you, it’s just normal.”

“But I don’t want a scandal to be caused, you know? Levi’s a good man, a really good man and I don’t want to fuck that up at all.”

She cupped your face and squeezed. “Don’t listen to anyone else, okay? Just do what feels right and you both want each other. Just go for it, please. I want you two to be happy. Think about it, flirt with him a little. It’s harmless. Your marriage is arranged, so I don’t think there’s anything wrong with you being married, but having love with someone else.”

You shook your head. “But it’s an affair, I don’t like cheaters.”

“Not really cheating when I’m sure Cain wants Meg and you want Levi. You’re married on paper, but that’s it.” It wasn’t true about Meg and Cain, Cain wanted you, he wanted you bad and Hange knew that. She just wanted you and Levi to be together no matter what, even if it meant it was an affair. “It’s fine.”

You nibbled your thumb nail. “You think so?”

“Yes.”

You hummed. “I’ll think about it. Levi want’s me to tell him how I feel in a few days, maybe I can tell him early.”

“Maybe.”

You sighed and stood up. “Let’s go for a swim. Come on Odin.” Odin shot out of his bed, then ran to your side. “Me and Levi are sharing this room you know.”

She gasped. “You two are going to have sex.”

You blushed. “No way.”

“Yes, and it’s going to be the best sex of your liiiiife.”

You laughed. “You’re such an idiot.”

Levi looked over to you as you walked out with Hange laughing away, he felt his heart flutter at the sound, then he noticed how beautiful you looked. He blushed a little at your revealing clothes, you looked so good too him, but he was a little embarrassed at how much he was staring. Odin ran up to him, then licked his face. He looked down and fussed him, he was thankful he distracted him. “Hey Odin.”

Mike smiled at you. “You look amazing.”

You blushed. “Thanks.”

Erwin smiled. “He’s right, you look wonderful. Nice to see you in your normal things instead of the demon wedding dresses.”

You smiled and gulped. “It’s not too revealing, is it?”

Hange hugged you. “You look perfect. So, shall we swim? Where do you want to go?” She gasped. “Beach!”

You watched her run off and drag Erwin and Mike with Odin chasing them leaving you and Levi alone. You smiled at Levi and hugged your middle. “So, umm.” You stretched out your arms a little. “What do you think?”

He gulped and nodded. “Good, it umm…it looks good.”

You smiled a little and played with your hair. “Thank you, but I think I look a bit silly.”

“No, no, you look really good.”

You cleared your throat. “So, umm…do you want to go to the beach?”

He stood up. “Yes, yes I’d like to.”

You nodded. “Cool.” You both walked together to the beach, Levi really wanted to hold your hand, but he felt a little nervous about it all. You went to a beach bed and saw the others had claimed theirs leaving just the double beach bed left. You walked over to it, then sat down on it and smiled as Odin sat on the wooden decking next to you. You petted his head. “Hey Odin, bet you’re loving this.”

Levi walked over. “Is it okay if we share?”

You looked to Levi and nodded. “It’s okay.”

Hange giggled. “You know you can pull the curtains across, right? Little privacy!”

Levi glared at her. “Tch, oi shitty glasses? Shut up!”

You bit your bottom lip, then sighed. You pulled your shirt off, then you stood up and took your shorts off. You noticed Levi was staring at you, you smiled at Levi a little. You pointed to the sez. “I’m going for a swim, maybe that will make me feel better.”

“Sure.” He gulped. “Nice hearts.”

You looked down at yourself at your bikini. “Thanks. I’m going to go now.” You turned and jogged down the beach to the water, all eyes were on you as you went. You dove in the water, swam about for a bit and looked out at the beach. You smiled at an elf walking by, he was good-looking, but he wasn’t Levi. You saw him eye you up, then smile and wink at you. You frowned, then looked away from him and sighed. You felt a little lonely without Levi with you, you thought he would at least join you.

“Hi.” You looked to the elf, his ears were nicely pointed, his skin white with a slight green tinge to it meaning he was a woodland elf. His hair was a lovely long blonde with plaits in. “I’m Eldon.”

You smiled. “Hi.”

“You here alone?”

You shook your head. “I’m here with friends.”

“Well, it seems they’ve left you alone.”

You shrugged. “I’m okay, we’ve just gotten down to the beach.”

“Well beautiful.” He gasped as Odin body flopped into the water splashing him. “What in the world?”

You laughed and fussed Odin. “Hey big guy, you miss your mummy?” You kissed his head. “Good boy.”

Levi walked over showing off his muscle to Eldon and you. “I thought you’d want Odin with you, you seemed lonely.”

You smiled. “Thank you.”

Levi looked to Eldon. “Who are you?”

Eldon cleared his throat. “Eldon, I came to say hello to this beautiful woman.”

“Well, you can head on your way now, because I’m here.”

Eldon looked to you. “You know this demon?”

Levi snarled a little. “Tch, I’m Prince Levi and this one here is rather important to me. So, maybe you should tell me your intentions towards a Princess of another land.”

Eldon went pale. “Princess? Prince? I’m sorry, I’ll get out of your hair.”

You watched Eldon go, then you looked to Levi. “Mean.”

Levi frowned. “How am I mean?”

You kissed Odin’s head. “Big old meanie, right?”

“You’re too gullible and nice to people, you should put your guard up more.”

You nodded. “I will, sorry.”

He ruffled your hair. “Good, now let’s enjoy the sea.”

Hange waved to you as she, Erwin and Mike left the villa for a night out of drinking and dinner. They did ask you, but you were still not in the right frame of mind. So, you were sat by the pool with Odin at your side napping away. You slipped your shoes off, then dipped your legs in the pool. The cool water was perfect compared to the heat of today. You lightly fussed Odin; you didn’t want to wake him up. You let out a long sigh, then watched the sun beginning to set. It was such a beautiful place, you just wanted to stay there, but you knew that in a few days you’d have to go back to a man that you didn’t think loved you.

Levi walked over with two drinks as you thought. He stopped and stared at you thinking how pretty you were, how he’d love to hold you and claim you as his. He offered you your drink. “Here.”

You looked up at him and smiled. “Thanks.”

He sat down next to you and sighed. “Today was…” He thought about how you and him swam together, then you lay on the bed next to him and napped. He just felt so happy, like the two of you were a couple, he just wished he could kiss and hug you more. “It was fun.”

You smiled a little and nodded. “I liked it.”

“Good, because we’re here for you.”

You sipped your drink. “So, Eldon.” You heard Levi click his tongue. “Why were you mean to him?”

“Because he was trying to pick you up, you deserve better than scum like him.” He ruffled his hair. “Plus, I love you. So, I was being possessive and protective.”

You looked into your drink. “Am I really that gullible?”

“Yes, but it’s cute.” He reached over and held your hand. “Really cute.”

You smiled and blushed. “Okay.”

“Something wrong brat?”

You nibbled your lip, then shook your head. “No, no I’m okay.”

“You sure?”

You looked to Levi and felt butterflies in your stomach. “I umm...”

He leaned a little closer. “You want to kiss me, don’t you?”

You blushed and gasped. “Huh!? I-I-I umm well, we shouldn’t I’m engaged and it’d look bad if I were to kiss you, it’d cause a scandal and I don’t want that to happen to you.” You looked away and sighed. “You’re a good person, a really good person and you don’t need me messing things up for you.”

He slid closer to you, then cupped the side of your face. “It won’t.”

“You sure about that?” You frowned. “I don’t want to ruin your reputation before you’re even king.”

He moved closer, his lips close to yours as he spoke in a lower tone. “Nothing you do to me will ruin me, unless you say you want to leave me and have nothing to do with me.” He saw you blush a little, then found himself blushing as butterflies danced in his stomach. “You should do what you want, be selfish. That’s what this holiday is for.”

You gulped. “Okay.”

“So, do you want to kiss me?”

You looked him in the eyes and shyly nodded. “Yes.”

“Do you want to kiss me for a while?”

You whined a little a blushed. “Yes.”

He pulled you closer, then lightly kissed you at first making you both sigh. He pulled away a little. “Do you want more?”

You put your drink down, then ran your hands up his chest to his shoulders. “Please.”

He leaned closer again a little more dominant and rougher. He wrapped his arm around your lower back and pulled you closer to him. He kicked your lip making you part your lips, then he deepened the kiss. You felt like your body was melting as he took control of the kiss. You’d never been kissed like this before, it was heavenly. You felt everything around you fade away, you and Levi was just in that moment and nothing else mattered. You both pulled away a little and looked at each other, you were panting and felt delirious on each other. You nipped your lip, then turned and straddled Levi as he grabbed your hips and yanked you onto him as you kissed again and again. Levi slipped his hands under your shirt to run up your back, you shivered in his hands making him smirk. His thumbs ran little circles on your skin making you moan a little. He growled as you ran your fingers through his hair, then massaged and tugged a little.

You pulled away, then blushed hard as you and Levi locked eyes. You pressed your face into the crook of his neck and whined as he hummed a laugh at you. “Don’t stare at me Levi.”

“Why not?” He turned his head to you. “Tch, you look so cute brat, just let me see.”

You shook your head. “No.”

He kissed your forehead and rested his lips against you. “So cute. I love you brat.” You hugged him tightly at his words and pressed your face against him more, you really wanted to tell him how you felt, how much you loved him. You looked to his neck, then latched on to it. Levi flinched. “Hey, what are you doing?” He moaned as you sucked and nibbled his skin. “That feels good.” He hummed as you pulled away from his neck. “Did you mark me?”

You sat next to him on the floor, then put your legs back in the water. “No, yes, maybe. Shh.”

He lightly touched where you’d made a mark. “You claiming me as yours?”

“Shut up.”

He leaned closer to you. “Can I mark you?”

You blushed and shrunk a little into yourself. “I-I umm…yes.”

He licked your neck making you shiver, then cupped the other side of your neck as he latched down. You hummed and shivered as you felt happy and blissful, you felt like you were giving everything to him. You yelped as you felt his canine sharp teeth sink into your neck, then a heat ran through your body to your neck. Levi growled at you, then grabbed you and shoved your down onto the floor making you squeal. He ran his tongue over your neck, the squeezed his teeth down a little more. You felt your body vibrating and your heart flutter. Levi pulled away, then licked your neck and froze. He pulled back and blushed. “Tch, shit…shit, shit, shit.”

You hummed as you felt dizzy and delirious. “What’s wrong?”

He covered his mouth with his hand. “I marked you.”

“Yeah?”

He gulped. “Not a normal mark, I demon marked you.”

You frowned. “What does that mean?”

He ruffled his hair. “It means I’ve claimed you as mine, it’s like an engagement ring.”

You sat up as your eyes widened. “Oh no…” You shot up and shaky legs still woozy and drunk on Levi, then you ran to the bathroom and looked in the mirror to see Levi’s seal on your neck. “What do I do?”

Levi walked into the bathroom and sighed. “Tch, I’m sorry.”

“What does this mean?”

“It means Cain is going to be mad at me.”

You went pale, then dropped to your knees on the floor. “Oh god, I knew this holiday was a mistake. What have I done?”

Levi knelt down and cupped your face as you started having a panic attack. “It’s okay, you’re okay. Focus on me.”

You nodded as your breathing was erratic. “Levi.”

“Shh, don’t speak. Just look at me and breathe. In and out, okay? In and out. Copy me.” He breathed and you did exactly as he did slowly calming you down. “Good, really good. Well done.” He wiped your tears and smiled. “That’s it, there she is.”

You gulped and smiled. “Th-thank you.”

“It’s going to be okay, alright?”

You nodded. “Okay.”

“I’m here for you, we all are, but mostly me.”

You giggled and sniffed. “Yeah.”

“That’s better, it’s good to see you smiling and laughing.”

You wrapped your arms around Levi’s neck and hugged him. “I’m sorry.”

He rubbed your back. “Don’t be sorry, you have nothing to be sorry for.”

You sniffed. “I know, I just feel the need to be sorry for everything because a lot of things are my fault.”

“No, they’re not.” He looked to the side to see Odin walk in with his tail lightly wagging. “Look who’s here to check on you.”

You smiled. “Odin!” You hugged him tightly. “I love you my baby boy, I love you so much.”

Levi hummed and fussed Odin too. “Lucky wolf.”

You giggled. “You jealous?”

“Of course I am.”

You wiggled Odin’s face. “Well you shouldn’t be jealous of Odin, because I love you with all my life.” He nuzzled your face against Odin’s unaware you’d just told Levi the truth about your feelings. You kissed Odin, then looked to Levi. “We should probably eat something.” You frowned as Levi stared at you with a blush. “What’s wrong?”

He gulped. “N-Nothing, let’s get some food. Tch, about the mark, it’s okay. Cain can’t do anything about it because I’m the Prince.”

You smiled. “Okay.”

He stood up and walked to the door. “I’ll ask the chef to make something for us, what do you want?”

You shrugged. “Surprise me.”

“Okay.”

You got up with Odin following you. You looked out the window and hummed can’t help falling in love. You frowned, then heard your words echoing in your head. You gasped and covered your mouth, then looked to Levi. “I’m so sorry I’m such an idiot.”

He shook his head. “You’re not an idiot.”

“I am, I just said something major to you and I just…I’m sorry.”

He walked up to you and held your hands. “Did you mean it? Do you love me?”

You blushed and got shy. You nodded and looked away from him. “Yeah, I love you a lot.”

“With all your life you put it as.”

You pouted and whined. “Y-Yes, I love you with all my life.”

He pulled you closer. “I love you too.” He hummed. “Can I kiss you?”

You nodded. “Yes.”

He smiled a little, then leaned closer and kissed you. He nipped your lip, then deepened the kiss making you moan. He pulled away, then lightly kissed the end of your nose. “One day at a time, okay? I’m determined to not let you marry Cain.”

You smiled and nodded. “Good, because I don’t want him. I umm.” You played with his shirt. “I want you.”

He tapped his forehead against yours. “Me too.” He pulled away and held your hand. “Come on, dinner is waiting for us.”

You sighed. “Good, I’m starving.”

“Great, because I asked for a lot of food to be made.”

You shuffled down the sun bed a bit, then lay back after having a swim. You smiled as the curtains were closed and there was a nice breeze for you. You patted the bed making Odin jump up, then you snuggled against him and fell asleep. You felt so happy and relaxed, that was until you heard someone walk over, then sigh at seeing something. You peaked to see it was Levi in just shorts, you blushed as he pushed back his wet hair, then you closed your eyes tightly.

Levi ruffled Odin’s fur. “Come on big guy, move it.” Odin lifted his head, whined a little at Levi, then sighed and went back to napping. “Tch, oi you damn mutt, move.”

You sighed and looked at Odin. “Come on buddy, move over this side.” Odin got up and hmphed, then moved over to you. “I know buddy, Levi’s mean.”

Levi got onto the bed. “I’m not mean, I just want to lie on the bed with you and your big assed wolf was in the way.”

You cuddled Odin. “He’s not big assed, don’t be mean.” Levi wrapped his arms around you and nipped your shoulder hard making you squeak. “Hey!”

He growled and kissed his bite mark. “Punishment.”

You slapped his hand. “I don’t need punishing. Anyway, we’re in public, so you shouldn’t be like this with me, we could get into trouble.”

He rolled you onto your back, then leaned over you making you gasp and sink into the bed. “The curtains are closed, so we’re okay.”

Hange yanked back the curtain singing your name, then she gasped. “Ooooow, Levi Ackerman you saucy man!”

Levi knelt up and growled at Hange. “Tch, fuck off shitty glasses.”

You reached out for her and squeezed your hands. “Help, help.”

She grabbed you and slid you away from Levi. “Come, let us run away together!”

You giggled as she held you like a bride. “Yes!”

Levi flew off the bed with Odin running at his side. “Get back here shitty glasses!”

Erwin frowned as Hange ran past with you, then Levi behind with Odin. “Looks interesting.”

Mike smirked. “Possessive Prince.”

“Did they?”

Mike sniffed. “They kissed and he marked her, but that’s it.”

“That marking might be hard to explain to Cain, but then again we could explain it as a way to protect her from other’s if they saw her as taken.”

“Smart.”

Hange kept running with you, but Levi was stronger and faster than her. He jumped in front of her and growled. “Tch, oi shitty glasses? Drop her, lightly.”

She hugged you close. “But she’s not yours, so I’m going to spend time with her. It’s girl time.”

He walked closer. “She’s mine shitty glasses. Give her back, right now. I don’t want her taken from me, so give her back.”

She smiled. “That’s good Levi…would you be willing to fight for her?”

“Tch, I’d rip anyone apart for her.”

She hummed a laugh, like she was plotting something. “Good, but part of me doesn’t want to hand her over because I love her so much.”

“Well I love her more! She’s my life. So please…give her back…please.”

Hange saw the pain in his eyes, this was no longer a game, he was thinking about Cain and you. She lowered you down onto your feet, then whispered to you. “Go to him, he needs you right now.”

You nodded, then walked over to Levi and hugged him. “It’s okay Levi, I’m here.”

He flinched a little, then held you tightly. “You are?”

You squeezed him. “That’s right handsome, I’m right here with you.”

“Don’t leave me…please?”

You sighed. “Levi, you know I can’t promise you that. Once this holiday is over, I have to go back to Cain.”

He pulled away from you. “Tch, no! No, I hate this!” He stormed off away from you leaving you stood there.

You whined a little, then looked to Hange. “I messed up again.”

Hange hugged you. “No, you didn’t, you just have to understand that he’s frustrated, he wants to save you, but he feels like he can’t. He feels hopeless. His frustration is with himself, Cain and his people.”

You gulped. “I don’t want him to be alone, I was and he comforted me.”

“Go to him, he needs you.”

You smiled and fussed Odin. “Help me find Levi buddy.” You followed Odin through the nice town, then you stopped and saw a nice locket for Levi. The owner took a picture of you, then put it in the locket. You looked around, then pointed to lavender. “Could I have that inside? Thank you.” You paid for it, then bought some flowers and hurried after Odin as he led you to a nice garden. You saw Levi sat under a tree with his head hung in sadness. You walked over, then sat next to him. “I’m sorry. You know, about what I said…I’m…I’m not good at these things…I…You…” You sighed. “I love you; I really love you. I know you wanted me to wait to say this, but I can’t. You are the love of my life; I have loved you from a young age. Even though I knew I could never get my happy ending, I’ve always dreamed and hoped I could have it with you. I hate how things are as well, that as soon as my mother conceived me, I was doomed to marry Cain.”

Levi lifted his head up. “You were, weren’t you?”

You nodded and smiled sadly. “I was protected by my parents, kept hidden away a lot. I have never been to a place like this before, hell, if it weren’t for Ivan I would have never been to his country. My step sister’s nanny used to beat me when she could.” You sighed. “You were the only thing that didn’t make me feel like my life was over or doomed. You made me feel so good. I loved seeing you when I could, you made me beyond happy.” You smiled and blushed a little. “I love you. I really love you and I want to marry you and have kids with you. I want you to turn me into a demon, so I can spend eternity with you. I know my parents and brother will grow old and pass on while I’m still alive, but I know I can pull through because I will have you and our kids.” You smiled and looked at the flowers you had for Levi. “I hate that someone being selfish in my past has prevented us getting what we both want.”

“I want that for us too, to have the marriage and children and to bring you into the life of a demon.” He reached over and played with your hair. “You’d look like such a beautiful demon.”

You smiled. “Thank you.”

He leaned closer and stopped himself. “I’m going to do everything in my power to make our dream come true, I promise.” He cupped the side of your face and ran his thumb over your cheek in a soothing manner. “Can I kiss you?”

You nodded. “You can kiss me whenever you want.”

He kissed you and hummed in delight. “That’s my favourite thing to do in this world, kissing you.”

You smiled and kissed him. “Mine too.”

He kissed you and nipped your lip, then deepened the kiss. “You’re so…tch, I have no words.”

You turned your head so he kissed your cheek, you giggled as he growled at you. “Hang on handsome.”

“Why? I want to kiss you more.”

“Well, I have gifts.”

He titled his head. “Tch, really? Oi brat, you don’t need to get me a thing.”

You gave him the flowers. “Well, you deserve things.”

He looked at the flowers and hummed. “They’re beautiful, thank you.”

You handed him a little box. “Then there’s this.”

He opened the box to reveal the locket, he opened it to see a picture of you smiling so sweetly and a bit of lavender. He smelt it and hummed. “Lavender.”

You nodded. “It’s supposed to be a soothing smell.”

He put it on and smiled. “Well the only soothing thing to me is you.” He put his flowers down, then hugged you and inhaled. “So nice.”

You giggled and hugged him back. “You smell nicer.”

“No.”

“Yes.”

“Tch, oi brat? Don’t argue with me.”

You pouted. “You’re mean.”

“The meanest. Now let me kiss you.” He pulled you closer, dug his fingers in your hair and kissed you as passionately as possible. You melted under his touch; your mind was pure mush as you felt like you were floating. He pulled away, then lightly pecked you on the lips and all over your face. “No more being upset, fighting or running away. I’m going to solve the issue we have with Cain. I’m sorry if it takes a little longer and you have to marry him, but I will null and void it. Just, promise me you won’t have sex with him?”

You wrinkled your nose at Levi. “Ew, no.”

He sighed. “Good.”

“I only want you.” You gasped then blushed. “Shit, I have got to stop saying thoughts out loud.”

“I like hearing them.”

You got up and fussed Odin. “Well, we should head back as everyone was worried. Also, you should thank this handsome wolf for bringing me here. He sniffed you out.”

He smiled and fussed Odin. “Good boy, thank you for bringing us back together again.” He held your hand and kissed your cheek. “Come on, let’s go back then.”


	6. Chapter 6

You walked with your friends around a beautiful nature walk, with waterfalls and rivers. You looked around and spun a little as butterflies flew around you, you smiled at how perfect this place was. You giggled as you watched a butterfly land on Odin’s nose. It flew off, then Odin sneezed. You fussed his head. “Such a good boy.” You looked to Levi and smiled as one landed on his horn. You nibbled your lip, then you walked over to Erwin. “Could you do me a favour?”

He nodded. “Sure, what’s up?”

“Could you look after Odin for me?”

He stared at you then smiled. “Sure, just don’t overwhelm Levi, okay? He’s in deep with you.”

You nodded. “Don’t worry. Thank you.” You hurried over to Levi and walked next to him. “Butterflies on your horns looks really good.”

He looked down at you. “Oh, they’re on them?”

You giggled. “Yeah.”

“Hmm, should charge them for high jacking a ride.”

You looked around, then saw a little area that looked quiet. You grabbed Levi’s hand, then ran with him, he was very confused about what was going on. You pulled back some vines, then pressed your back against the rock high wall behind the vines giving you privacy. You grabbed his hips, then pulled him against you. Levi stumbled, then pressed right up against you. He blushed a little at you, then went to speak, but you interrupted him. “Kiss me.”

He smiled. “No need to ask me.” He kissed you lightly at first, then held your hip and cupped the side of your face and growled at you. He deepened the kiss, then sighed as he felt pure happiness wash over him. He was kissing you in such a perfect and beautiful place, it was everything he ever wanted and needed. He slipped his hand under your shirt and ran circles on your skin making you shiver in delight.

You pulled from his lips as he kissed along your cheek. “More. More Levi.” He slipped his hand up to your chest, then he began massaging making you moan. He kissed and nipped your neck loads putting you in pure heaven. You turned your head to the side and saw something nice. “Ah! Levi wait.”

He pulled away a little. “What?”

You cupped his face, then turned his head. “Look, something pretty is over there.”

He turned his head to look at you. “Well, I prefer the something pretty right in front of me.”

You looked to Levi and giggled. “You’re so romantic, but it looks really nice out there. We could go there and kiss loads.”

He hummed, then took your hand and walked with you through the small space to a little area. There was a lagoon overlooking the views of the ocean, forest and mountains. Levi stopped with you and stared at the view. “Huh, guess you were right, there was something pretty out here.” He looked to you. “But you looking at it looks more pretty.”

You giggled and hugged his side. “Could we live here? You know, run away from everything and live here together?”

He hugged you tightly. “It’s really tempting.”

You squeezed him, then looked at the lagoon. “That looks nice.”

He looked down at you. “You going in?”

You giggled, then ran from Levi’s arms as you pulled your shirt off, then pulled your skirt off and kicked your shoes off finally and jumped into the lagoon. You popped up and smiled. “You coming in?”

Levi pulled his shirt off, then kicked his shoes off and jumped in. He swam up to you and sighed. “This is nice, but you are the better view.”

You giggled and linked your arms around his neck. “I love you.”

He squeezed you and pulled you against him. “Keep saying that, please.”

You rested the side of your head against his shoulder. “I love you.”

He closed his eyes and swam around with you. He hummed a little song as the two of you just floated together. “I love you. I really love you so much that I’m always happy with you, I can sleep for once and I can relax.”

You sighed and squeezed him. “You make me so happy.” You lifted your head and smiled at Levi. “Do I need to ask again?”

He shook his head, then kissed you. He held your thighs, then wrapped your legs around him. He nipped your lip, then deepened the kiss. He moved you and him over to a rock under the water, then sat down. He squeezed your bum making you moan and grind against him. You pulled from his hips and blushed hard. Levi smiled and traced your cheek with his fingers. “Don’t be embarrassed.”

“Well, I am. We said we’d take things slow and he’s me grinding against you and moaning.”

“It’s cute.” He kissed the end of your nose. “Don’t worry, we are taking it slow. I won’t explore your naked body yet, no matter how much I want to and how tempting it is.”

You hummed and nibbled your lip. “I have an idea.”

“What’s that?”

You looked around and saw it was empty, that no one would arrive. Plus, the only way they could get to you was through that small gap that you and Levi took. You sighed, then reached behind your back and undid your bikini top. You slipped it off, then placed it on a rock behind Levi. “How about this?” You blushed hard and looked away from Levi. “Sorry they’re not perfect.”

He leaned closer and kissed between your breasts. “They’re so beautiful. You didn’t have to do this for me.”

You gulped. “Well, whenever you touch me, I feel so, so good. So, I want you to feel good.”

He nipped one of your breasts. “I feel good just being around you.” He brought you close so your boobs pressed against his bear chest. “This is nice.”

“Really?”

“Really, I love you and I love holding you.”

You giggled. “Yeah.” You and Levi stayed like that for a while, then you pulled away from him a little. “We should get back to the others or they’ll start teasing you.”

He let out a long sigh. “Yeah, you’re right. Just one last thing.”

“Sure, what’s up?”

He ran his hands up your body, then massaged your boobs. He pushed them together and kissed them. “I’ll see you both soon.” You giggled at him, as he sighed. “Going to miss you.” He grabbed your bikini top, then put it back on you. “That okay?”

You nodded. “Yeah, thank you.”

He lifted you up and put you on your feet, then he got out of the lagoon. “I think this lagoon will always be in my memories.”

You hummed a laugh and put your clothes in your bag, then slipped your shoes on. You offered your hand to Levi, he took it. “Hand me your shirt, I’ll put it in my bag honey.”

He gulped and stared at you. “Call me that again.”

“Honey.”

He hummed, then put his shirt in your bag. “I like that.”

You giggled. “Good.” You pulled him along and slipped through the gap, then followed the path together. “So, what will Cain say about the mark on my neck?”

Levi sighed. “Well, I’m going to tell him I did it to protect you from others.”

“You think he’ll believe it?”

“He will, I’m the Prince after all so he has no choice.”

You smiled and hugged his arm. “I wish we could just cancel my wedding and run off together.”

He scooped you up and carried you like a bride. “Well, we can do that.”

You kicked your legs “In your dreams.”

“Always and often.”

You smiled and kissed his cheek. “We’ll figure something out, right?”

He nodded. “Right.” He smiled a little and nuzzled against you. “I’m glad to see you more positive.”

You kissed his cheek a few more times. “Well, that’s because you, Hange and the other’s have allowed me to think more positively. You’ve made me happy, to not think so doom and gloom on everything.”

“I’m glad.” He put you down. “Tch, you had me worried brat. A demon prince like me, worried sick over a pretty little princess brat.”

You hummed. “But you love me, right?”

“More than you know.”

You heard a howl, then the sound of paws and running. You looked down the path and gasped at Odin running towards you. “Odin!” You crouched down and opened your arms. “Come here baby.” You hugged him tightly and kissed his big head. “How’s my handsome boy?”

Erwin walked over and smiled. “Did you have fun?”

Levi nodded. “Yes. A lot of fun.”

You giggled and stood up. “Was he a good boy?”

Erwin patted Odin’s head. “He was a very good boy, but he missed you a lot.”

Levi looked at Odin. “Tch, he relies too much on you, he’s too clingy.”

You stood up and pouted. “Well, that’s because it’s just been me and him for a while and whenever Cain went for me, this guy came to my aid.”

Levi fussed Odin’s head. “He’s such a good wolf.”

You smile and nodded. “He’s the best.”

You bounced up and down. “Yay Odin!” Odin wagged his tail, then bounced around with you making you giggle and the others smile.

You woke up in bed and saw Levi next to you sleeping away. You smiled as the sun shone into the room, a light breeze moved his hair a little. You moved a little closer to him, then slid your hands down his chest and kissed his ear and cheek. You slightly massaged his skin, then tangled your fingers in his hair and kissed him. He hummed and moaned, then deepened the kiss and slipped his hand up and between your thighs to your heat. He stopped himself. “This is a lovely wake up call, but we’re supposed to take this slow.”

You kissed along his perfect jawline, then kissed up to his ear and nibbled his earlobe. “I know that, but you’re hard to resist and you look so handsome this morning.”

He lifted you up and sat you on his lap. “So, I’ve been holding back all this time and I could have had fun with you?”

You nodded. “Yes.” You reached up and played with his horns. “These are so nice I just love them.”

He held your waist, then ran circles on them with his thumbs. He hummed. “Thank you, I grew them from birth.” He smiled at your giggle, then admired how cute you looked sat on him wearing his shirt. “You really want this? You want me?”

You giggled as he slipped your underwear off and held it on the end of your finger. “Does this help you decide?”

He took your underwear from you and hummed. “Yes, yes it does. We’ll just do some light things, okay?” He threw them to the floor, then slammed you against the bed.

You gasped and looked down as Levi crawled closer to your heat. “Levi.”

He kissed the side of your knee, then slowly kissed up your thigh. He nipped and sucked your thigh near your heat. He licked your thigh, then lifted your hips up and moved you a little closer to him, then put your legs over his shoulders. He licked up from your heat to your bud and saw you shiver in delight. His tongue flicked your bud. He hummed and licked his lips. “I can’t believe I’m doing this with you, it’s a dream come true.”

You nodded and gulped as he traced your bud with his tongue. You hummed and bit your lip. “It is a dream, but now it’s really happening. Fuck Levi.”

He sucked on your bud making you jolt in delight. “Just lie back a relax.”

You arched your back on the bed, then smiled and panted as you felt nothing but pleasure pulse through you at Levi’s actions. You hummed and turned your head to the side and closed your eyes tightly. “Ah…” You bucked as he sucked hard. “Levi.” You inhaled and moaned as he growled sending vibrations through your bud. “Don’t stop Levi.” You gripped the sheets hard as he sucked more, his tongue flicked on your bud and he moaned more and more as he thought about all the dreams, he’d ever had about you being like this. Levi wanted it all, he wanted it so badly to just make you a mess of pleasure under him. He looked up as he heard you cry out, he thought you had the most beautiful face as you felt euphoria surge through you. You panted. “Levi…fuck…”

He licked his lips and hummed. “So perfect, you’re better than I could have ever imagined.”

You sat up as your legs shook slightly. “Demons and their deadly tongues.”

He kissed your thigh loads. “It’s not over yet.”

You gulped. “But it was supposed to be light things, right?”

“I know, but you were so perfect and beautiful that I want so much more.”

You blushed. “B-But Levi.”

He licked your heat making you shiver. “Let me show you how much I love and adore you brat.” You went to speak, but Levi delved his tongue deep into your heat. He held you tightly, then pressed and moved his tongue as you wiggled and whined at him because your body was sensitive. He curled his tongue and pressed into the right spot, he couldn’t help but feel pride when you cried out and shivered on the bed. He moved his hand from your thigh, then used his thumb to rub your bundle of nerves. He smirked and pushed you more as you panted and moaned loudly, then you grabbed his horns and pulled. He pressed his tongue hard and moved his thumb nice and fast, it was just too much for your body to handle. You felt the pop and the trickle of pleasure run through you. Levi licked up everything you gave him, then he kissed your thigh loads. He licked his lips, then pushed your shirt up and over your head. “So cute.”

You hummed. “Levi, I’m like jelly.”

He massaged your chest and kissed your breast. “Well, I still have plans for you.”

You giggled. “Levi.”

He kissed your neck and cheek. “First things first, I need to make sure you want this and feel safe.”

You stopped his hand. “Levi, I feel really safe, so safe with you. I love you, I love you so much so, no more oral or foreplay please, I’m dying here to feel you. Please.”

He hummed. “You sure?”

You sat up and rubbed your hand over his bulge. “Please.”

He growled at you. “Alright. Don’t be nervous, I’ll look after you.”

You hummed. “Yes.” You were so focused on him, that you didn’t even notice what he was doing.

Levi said your name. “You ready?”

You jumped and looked Levi over, then you blushed as you saw him naked in front of you. You nibbled your lip when you saw his length with protection on. “Fuck.”

Levi cupped the side of your face. “Is it too much? Demons usually are for humans, then again I’ve been told I am more than most demons.”

You tugged him closer. “No, don’t stop please. I want to be with you, please.”

He sighed and lifted you up onto his lap, then lined himself up. “Okay, nice and slow. Lie back and be comfy.” You lay back on the bed. “Let me know if it hurts, please.”

You nodded. “I promise.” He pressed in slightly and heard you gasp, so he paused a moment then felt you hold his hip and pull him a little closer. You whimpered at him. “Levi, please. I’m okay.”

He nodded then pressed in more and watched your arch your back off the bed. You felt heaven, it was the most amazing feeling ever and he was just only pressing into you. You felt a tiny bit of pain, but the pleasure and the fact you were finally with Levi took over. Levi had pressed in all the way, his body tingled and felt like it was on fire, he wanted to moved most and hard, but he needed to protect you from his demon side. He ran his hands up your thighs, then held your hips and rocked slowly to hear you moan perfectly. He smirked at you and felt himself become encourage by you, so he rocked a little more and watched you arch your back sticking your chest out for him. You squeeze around him, then whimpered and mewled. He just felt so amazing, he was just the right size for you to make you feel intense pleasure. Every time he moved, he would rock and press against the right spot within you. You knew for sure that it wouldn’t take long before you were crying out his name.

He squeezed your thighs more, then steadied himself and began moving hard and fast. The bed moved with the two of you scratching and squeaking. The two of you didn’t care about the sounds, only the body shaking pleasure the two of you were feeling. You’d never felt this good before with Ivan, it was pure heaven and Levi knew just what he was doing. You couldn’t believe how good Levi felt, you knew that after this first time together you’d be addicted to his body, that being near Cain would be painful to you. You were bonded now to Levi more than you were before, you both always knew there was a connection between the two of you, but now it was at its strongest. You’d want him all the time if you could, but you hoped your hunger for you lover wouldn’t wear him down too much or get you into trouble with Cain or politicians. However, it seemed the way Levi was gripping your waist so tightly and moving hard and fast, he would not run out of hunger for you and he would protect you no matter what. Levi was addicted to your body, he just loved and adored how you felt, how you moaned, how you squeezed around him tightly when he caused a strong burst of pleasure.

Levi let go of your waist, then slammed his hands onto the bed either side of your head. He panted and looked down at your cute face. He moved hard and fast, then watched you wiggle and whine under him. He loved seeing your face this close, seeing what he was doing to you. He’d dreamt of this moment for so long, but it was all so much better than he thought it’d be. He loved the body shaking pleasure you were feeling, how you wanted to pull away from the strong pleasure, but also stay and feel nothing but bliss. Your body was fighting the pleasure, but you decided to just bask in how amazing it was. Your body shook, you felt heat and a buzzing. You could feel a build-up, a need to let go of the build-up of pleasure, but you knew if you did your body would be so sensitive. However, you really wanted to feel the end, you really wanted to see how he’d make your body collapse so much. You gripped Levi’s arms your nails dug into his skin a little as you held on for just a little longer.

Levi snapped his hips hard, you gripped him tightly, then cried out in pure euphoria. You felt a fire rush through your body, your toes squeezed tightly. You closed your eyes and threw your head back; you couldn’t control your body and just felt the purest form of bliss run through you. You dragged your nails down his arms. You let the tears flow down your cheeks, then you smiled. Levi slowed down, then kissed your face all over making you hum in delight. You felt perfect, absolutely perfect under him. You were slowly coming down from your high, but you couldn’t believe how long it was. You gulped and licked your lips, then you gazed at Levi to see his pupils had changed to slits like a demon’s, his teeth were more pointed, his ears and his horns stood more proud. Levi was just drinking you up, he was watching and admiring how adorable and sexy you were all wrapped into one. He just needed more, so much more, so he lifted you up and helped you wrap your arms around his neck.

He kissed your cheek loads. “Hold on brat.”

You panted and hummed. “It’s not over yet?”

He shook his head. “Far from over.” He smiled at you and thrusted. “You need to feel more of my love.” He thrusted hard making you whimper and mewl. “I need to ravage you.” He smiled as you just nodded and held on. He gripped your waist, then moved as hard and as fast as possible. You gripped and held onto him for dear life. You thought you’d felt it all, but this was even more intense than before lying on the bed. You clenched his shoulder blade, then pressed your mouth to the crook of his neck as you panted hard. You loved the feeling of his naked body against yours, his muscle rubbing against your cute little body. His body alone, the way the muscle moved and felt under your fingers was partly the reason for you letting go of your bodies control. Levi was perfection in your eyes and you couldn’t believe he loved you, as well as very sexually attracted to you. You didn’t think Levi would ravage you as much as he was if he didn’t like you, which made your heart throb. He was the perfect demon Prince and your soulmate.

Levi leaned up, then captured your lips. The two of you kissed with all the passion and desire you had in you; it was just body shaking. He licked your lip causing you to open your mouth, then he deepened the kiss. Your mind went blank, you were just so overwhelmed with love from Levi. You ignored that your thighs were beginning to hurt by kneeling up on the bed. You also ignored the back also hurt and your arms from holding onto Levi as tightly as possible. You focused on the pleasure, the electric bursts of bliss coming from every thrust from Levi. Levi could feel you getting tired, so he moved his hands from your waist, then held your thighs instead. He squeezed and held onto your perfect thighs, then he thrusted up more so he could hit the right spot in your over and over directly to just send you over the edge again, Levi was determined to make you snap over and over.

You squeezed your toes tightly, then cried into the kiss as you felt the pop. Euphoria overtook your body and sent you on a great high. Levi grunted and moaned as your body clenched around him. He lifted you up, then pressed you against the bed. He pecked and kissed your neck, then down to your chest. He moved slowly and enjoyed your light whimpers and hums in delight. He licked between your boobs, then latched down onto your left breast and sucked making a perfect mark on you. You slowly woke up, then tangled your fingers in Levi’s hair and smiled. He lifted his head up and kissed your face all over. You turned your head, then you kissed him sweetly. Levi smiled at you, you smiled at him as two of you became so loving and sweet to each other. You loved how Levi was just taking a moment to show you that this was love, that this moment with him was more than lust, that it was passion and love.

He nipped your earlobe. “I love you so much and I’m never letting you go to Cain, I promise.”

You nodded. “I know.”

“Good.”

You smiled. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” He kissed along your cheek to your neck and kept moving nice and slow, so you weren’t so overwhelmed with feelings. He rocked with you as much as he could, he felt a little bad that he was taking control so much of your body, but he also knew just what he had to do to make you feel amazing. He smiled against your neck as he licked and sucked your skin a little bit. Now was time for passion and love. Levi wanted to show you now that he loved you more than ever, that you were his life, his love and his everything. He was a little worried about this being too much for you, so after this he’d have to run you a soothing bath or something. He needed to make sure you were okay and healthy, that weren’t going to get scared and run from him.

Your arms and legs flopped to the bed; you were so tired but you still wanted more from Levi. You could barely move your limbs and body. You cupped Levi’s face as he rocked against you, his body rubbed perfectly against your bud as he slowly brought you closer to another end. Your coil inside was tightening slowly, but right now you needed to focus on Levi and making sure he felt just as good as you. Levi looked down at you and smiled, he leaned closer and kissed you. You smiled more and giggled, then you hummed. “I love you.” You slid one hand up and ran it along his pointed ear, then his horn. “I love you so much.”

Levi rocked a little faster and deeper dragging your legs up and your hips. “I love you too. I love you so much.” He kissed your face all over, he could tell you were slowly slipping into sleepy pleasure. He was feeling rather proud of himself, because he was sure that maybe you’d pass out from bliss. Levi had never been this passionate with any woman before, he was just fuelled right now with making you feel good, letting you know he was yours and you were his. He kissed you as passionately as possible as things became clear to him in his mind. Levi was doing all this with you, because he was being possessive with you. Levi was claiming you over and over, and he knew that every time the two of you had sex in the future, he’d be the same every time, nothing but passion and possession. “I love you.” He kissed and nipped your neck loads. “Mine.” He nipped your neck, then your earlobe. “Mine.”

You felt your head getting fuzzy. “Levi.” You felt the coil tighten up, you were close again and you hoped Levi was as well. “Levi.”

He called your name back to you, then thrust hard causing the coil in you to snap. Your legs shook as pleasure surged and burned within you. Levi groaned your name as he felt you squeeze him over and over, he thrust a few more times to ride out your pleasure then felt the best pleasure he’d ever felt. No end with other women could compare to this one, this was sweet heaven. He panted, then looked down at you. He smiled and said your name, then cupped your face. “You okay?”

You gulped and hummed, then nodded. “I’m perfect.”

He kissed you and smiled. “Good, I wasn’t too possessive, was I?”

You shook your head. “No, I was the one that started it all, remember?”

He sighed and played with your hair. “You did, I can’t believe you were the dirty one.”

You smiled. “Yeah, I was, wasn’t I?”

His gazed softened. “You’re not going to have a panic attack, are you? Just let me know if you are starting, because I know you think a lot about things.”

You kissed his face all over. “There are a lot of worries in my life Levi, but what we just did is not one of them. In fact, I want to repeat it as many times as you will allow.”

He hummed and growled at you. “Let me clean up, then I’ll be right back.”

You giggled as he jumped off you and ran to the bathroom. You stretched, then rolled onto your belly and kicked your legs. “Hi Odin.” Odin was sleeping away in his bed, his ear twitched at your voice, then he lifted his head and wagged his tail. “Who’s my good boy?” He walked over wagging his tail so much his bum was going. “You are!” You fussed him and kissed his face. “Love you big guy.” You jumped off the bed, slipped on your shirt and underwear then walked with Odin to the slide glass door. “You wanna go out?” You opened the slide door and sighed at the lovely morning sea air. Odin walked out, sniffed, then shook his body and went out onto the balcony and stood by the gate to the steps down. “Alright, I got you.”

Levi hugged you from behind, then kissed your neck. “What are you two up to?”

You hummed a laugh. “We’re just having some fresh air, he needs to pee and explore, and I needed to get out of that love smelling filled room before I break.”

He watched Odin run down the steps, then sniff around in the grass area and went into the woods for a bit. “Can’t blame you, when I came out of the bathroom and saw the tangled sheets, I wanted to clean them so we could mess them up and I could clean them again.”

“It’s like the perfect combination for you.”

He squeezed you. “That’s right, being with you and cleaning.”

You nibbled your lip. “So, do you think Cain will be able to tell I haven’t been loyal?”

“I think he cares more about his name, how people see him and how the wedding looks. I don’t think he will be able to tell.”

You sighed. “I hope so.” You turned around in Levi’s arms and kissed him. “I don’t want to be pulled away from you. If we have to continue having an affair until we figure this out, I don’t want him to decide I have to move. I can’t bear being away from you, I could barely cope when you left when I turned sixteen. I can’t do that, not again, not now I know we love each other.”

He tapped his forehead against yours. “Don’t worry brat. Tch, I’m not letting you go.”

You woke up next to Levi the next day and smiled as he pulled your tired body against his. He wrapped his arms around you, then kissed your shoulder blades and the back of your neck. You patted his hand on your boob and smiled. “Morning.”

He growled at you. “Morning.”

“I’m too tired to get all frisky, but I could do with some fun at lunch.”

He snuggled against your back. “I don’t want to get frisky. I just want to hold you for as long as possible this morning.”

You rolled over to face him, then you hugged him. “Isn’t this way better.”

He looked down at your face. “Yeah, this way I get to see your cute face.”

You smiled and kissed him. “What are the plans for today?”

He let out a long sigh. “How about a stay in our room day? We can go out to our private balcony, cuddle on the comfy seat there enjoying the sea view. We can have a few drinks, enjoy the fire there and maybe go for a little swim in our private pool. I think Odin would like us being this close to him.”

You gasped. “Odin!”

Levi’s eyes widened. “Wait, no.”

“Odin!” Odin shout out of his bed, ran over to the bed and jumped on making you laugh. He walked up, then lay between you and Levi with a humph. You hugged your wolf. “Morning baby boy.” He licked your face making you giggle. “Morning kisses for mummy huh?” You looked at Levi’s upset face. “What?”

He fussed Odin. “Odin, lie by our feet.” He got up and did as Levi told and lay by yours and Levi’s feet and snoozed. Levi dragged your body and held you against him. “Better.”

You hummed a laugh. “I’m sorry I called him over, but I like saying good morning to my baby boy.”

“Well, you should like saying morning to me more.”

“I do.”

He kissed you. “Promise?”

You giggled as he kissed your face all over. “I promise, I promise!”

“Good.”

You saw he was wanting to ravage you again this morning, but you wanted to play with him a little. You patted his cheeks, then hummed. “You not going to clean up?”

He stared at you and hummed. “I do need to clean, wait right here and don’t move.”

You watched him pull on his boxers, then run to the bathroom. You knelt up and pulled your shirt you’d stolen from Levi on. You crawled over to Odin, then lay on him making his tail thump against the bed in happiness. You kissed him loads. “I love you Odin, my big brave fuzz ball.”

“You moved.” You looked to Levi in the doorway of the bathroom. “I said don’t move.” You squeaked, then jumped off the bed. Levi flew at you and ran around the room with you as you giggled and Odin sat up and barked with his tail wagging. “Get back here brat!”

You skidded around a chair and looked to Levi. “Noooo! You’re going to do things to me.”

He yanked the chair out the way making you squeal, then run away from him. “Of course I am!”

You ran past Odin. “Odin, get him!” Odin jumped off the bed, then ran around in circles because he loved Levi and would never hurt him. “Damn it!”

Levi chased you around the bed. “No use, he likes me.”

You dove onto the bed, the crawled away, but Levi grabbed your ankle and dragged you closer. “Ahh! No.” You rolled onto your back, then gasped as he crawled over you and growled at you. “Hi…I’m sorry Prince Levi, don’t hurt me.”

He grabbed your wrists and pinned then above your head with one hand. “Deifying direct orders from a Prince, that’s punishable you know?”

You nibbled your lip. “What kind of punishment?”

He pushed your shirt up slowly and growled. “What to do, what to do…” He eyed your tummy. “I know.” He leaned down and blew on your tummy making you squeal with laughter and kick under him. He used his other hand to tickle you, you just thrashed under him and cried with laughter. He stopped tickling you, then he captured your lips and kissed you as deeply and lovingly as possible. You let out a long sigh, then arched your body towards Levi. Levi raised up from you and knocked your legs apart with his knees, then he pressed himself against you. He pulled from your lips and sighed as someone knocked at the door. He looked down at you and saw how you panted and moaned for him. He kissed you, then jumped off the bed and went to the door. “What?” He blushed a little. “Erwin, how can I help?”

Erwin smiled. “Sorry to interrupt you two, but I’ve come to tell you Prince Ivan is arriving later today to talk to us about our situation.”

Levi nodded. “Okay, thank you for letting me know. We’ll be there when he arrives, but we’re going to be in our room until then.”

Erwin nodded. “Alright, enjoy your day and I’ll get out of your way.”

“Thanks.”

“I’ll let you know when he arrives, alright?”

“Appreciate it.” Levi waved to Erwin, then closed the door and turned to you. “You hear?”

You hummed. “I did, but you should really come over here and cuddle me.” He walked over and saw you were reaching up and squeezing the air. “Gimmie.”

He flopped onto the bed, then snuggled up to you and let you be the big spoon. “This is nice.”

You hugged him tightly. “Yes, I’m like a sloth with a tree branch, I’m not letting you go!”

Levi sighed. “You’re an odd one, but I’m glad you aren’t.” He pushed your shirt up, then traced patterns on your skin. He eyed a scar, then followed it with his finger. “How did you get this?”

You frowned in thought. “Nanny, she took her secret beating of me a little too far. She backhanded me and I fell into a glass vase. She got we healed up, then told my parents it was an accident. Of course my parents made a big fuss over me, but I never told them the truth. You’re the only one who knows actually.”

He looked up at you. “Really?”

“Really.”

He smiled and kissed the scar. “I’m honoured you gave me that information. Your scar is beautiful.”

“Thanks, I have many others.”

“All from her?”

You hummed. “No.” You showed him your arm. “I got this one while riding with Ivan in his country, he spooked my horse as a joke. My horse shot off with me on, then I put my arm up as I smacked into a tree branch and flew off. I fell onto something sharp. He felt awful after, but I was okay.”

He leaned his head on his hand and elbow on the bed as he looked at you. “It’s not okay.”

You linked your hand on your tummy. “No, getting hurt is never okay, but this was okay.”

“Did you ever…did you ever…you know…you two…”

You smiled at him, you knew what he was going to ask, you just wanted him to ask. “Did we what?”

He sighed. “Did…did you two…were you two ever a serious couple? I know last time we talked about him, I got silly and nasty.”

You rolled onto your tummy and sighed as you played with the quilt. “Can’t believe you got sassy with me even though you had a girlfriend.”

Levi looked away from your and blushed a little. “Tch, sorry. I was obsessive, possessive and jealous.”

“Did you ever love Meg?”

He looked to you. “Did you ever love Ivan?”

You smiled. “I dunno, a little I think but I kept thinking of our promise, you know us being together and our love for each other.”

“I promised marriage.”

You laughed and smiled. “You did. So, you and Meg?”

“No, I never loved her.”

You frowned. “But you slept with her.”

“How do you know that?”

You smiled and giggled. “She bragged to me about it.”

He sighed. “Figured she would do something like that. Tch, stupid little…” He looked to you and sighed. “She’s right, we did sleep together. I didn’t really enjoy myself, but I have so much with you. There’s this…it’s hard to explain. With Meg it was mechanical, but with you I want to explore every inch of you, I get excited about the thought of being with you and when I am with you.” He ran his hand down your body and over your bum. “I just want to keep loving you until we both pass out.”

“So, from what I can gather, you only like sex when it’s with me.”

He nodded as he watched his hand travel further to your heat. “Yes.”

“Levi Ackerman.” He flinched and looked at you. “Watch that hand.”

He rolled over you and hugged your middle, then kissed your back loads. “It’s true though, before I met you, I couldn’t care less about sex, but now I have you in my life I want to do it all the time.” He put his hands on your boobs. “Tch, makes me sound like a needy perv.”

You hummed a laugh. “No, it makes me happy you want me, you know how I feel about myself. Knowing the man, I love wants me, well it makes me feel confident and sexy.”

He nipped your shoulder. “Always. You’re the perfect woman.”

“For you.”

“Yes, but in general as you seem to have many people after you.”

You giggled. “Only Ivan, Cain and you.”

He hummed. “Lucifer too.”

Your eyes widened, then you looked back at Levi. “Really?”

“Really.”

You rolled over under him to look up at him. “Huh, I didn’t get that vibe…”

He kissed you and hummed. “Well, he likes you a lot. Did you break up with Ivan?”

You nodded as you ran your hands up and down Levi’s sides. “I did. I told him I couldn’t be with him anymore; I couldn’t do what we had. I knew what life I was going to lead; I knew I was going to have to marry a demon, but also I knew my connection with you.” You sighed. “Wasn’t fair to lead him on any more than I had, he deserves someone who will love him for him and be the Queen he needs.”

“You’ll be my Queen, right?”

You smiled and nodded. “I’ll be your Queen if we can solve this issue with Cain.”

He nodded. “Promise.” He kissed you and hummed. “You’re not going to be his wife; you’re going to be mine.”

You cupped his face and smiled. “I want to be yours, but most importantly you’re going to be my husband, my King and all mine.” He growled, then dove for your neck and nibbled it. You gasped and hummed, then you smiled when you felt something press against you. “Levi? Did I turn you on with my words?”

“Yes.” He kissed your face all over and rocked against you making you moan. “Can we have some fun? Please?”

You nibbled your lip and arched your back. “Yes please.”


	7. Chapter 7

You combed your hair, then yawned as you felt the exhaustion from being with Levi wash over you. You did some light makeup, then smiled at Levi’s reflection. “Hi.”

He hugged your shoulders and hummed. “You’re so beautiful you don’t need to try.”

You smiled. “I do.”

“No, no you don’t.”

You squeezed his arms. “Come on handsome, we need to go see Ivan.”

He pressed his lips against your cheek. “I don’t want to.” He whined as you pulled his arms off you. “Nooo, no, don’t go.”

You stood up and kissed him. “I’m not going, you’re coming with me.”

He held your hips and growled. “I do like coming with you.”

You giggled and playfully hit his chest. “Levi, don’t be rude.”

“You like it too, right?”

You blushed and shoved him away from you. “Go wash your mouth out Mr, we have a serious meeting with Prince Ivan today.”

He sighed. “Well I do, I don’t want you involved at all. You’re here to relax and get better, not get involved with stupid political shit, that’s my job. You have a nice day with Odin.”

You pouted. “But I want you with me.”

He cupped your face and kissed you, then the end of your nose. “Tch, I will brat just wait for me. Okay?”

You sighed. “Okay.”

He took your hand. “But we’ll go downstairs together, you can say hi and then I want you to leave.”

You nodded. “Got it.”

He kissed the back of your hand. “Love you.”

You smiled. “Love you too.”

He pulled you along and whistled for Odin, who jumped up and followed you and Levi. You got down to the bottom floor, then stopped in the living room to see Ivan was sat on the sofa chatting away with Erwin. It seemed the two had a lot in common, they loved solving problems about life and battles. Ivan chuckled, then he looked over to see you in a long skirt and a top tied in the middle to show off a bit of your belly and a scar. He stood up and smiled as he said your name. “It’s wonderful to see you.” He walked over to you. “You look beautiful, you really do.” He hugged you before you or Levi could stop him. “Do you feel better now? I heard you were sent here because you were sick.”

You gulped and nodded. “Y-Yes, I feel much better now. Thank you for asking.”

“I was so worried when I heard you were being sent away, your father and brother were just as worried. I told them not to come so you don’t feel overwhelmed.”

You frowned. “I guess you’re right…my father and brother are over protective of me, it would have been too much.”

Levi said your name making you turned to him, so he cupped the side of your face. “You should go for a walk, okay?”

You nodded. “I will.”

He leaned down and kissed you. “I’ll be with you in a bit.”

Ivan frowned, then stumbled after you. “Woah, wait, wait. You…you moved on from me? I thought we were a couple? I thought we were going to do this together? I was going to free you and we were going to run off together.”

You looked to Ivan with sadness in your eyes. “Ivan, we broke up. We’re over, remember?”

He shook his head. “No, you said you wanted that because of what’s going on, but I said I’d keep us together.”

“Ivan.”

Levi stopped you. “I’ve got this, okay?”

You looked up at Levi. “Don’t hurt him or shout at him, please.”

He kissed you and squeezed your arm. “Promise, now go with Odin.”

You nodded and smiled. “See you later everyone.” You walked out the home and into the garden area. You grabbed a few toys, then threw the ball about for Odin and ragged a toy with him. You giggled and ran around with Odin until Ivan came storming out of the home, then running over to you. He shouted your name making your frown. You backed up towards Odin. “What’s wrong?”

He pulled your close, then cupped the side of your face. “I love you. I love you with all my life, please run away with me.”

You shook your head. “I can’t, you’ll cause a war between your people and the Demons. You already have enough on your plate, you know, with the trolls attacking.”

“Don’t you love me?”

You smiled at him. “I cared for you deeply, I still care about you with everything I have, but I’m not in love with you. I left you not because of all of this, but because I couldn’t be the woman you wanted me to be. You have to understand Ivan, I am bonded to Levi and I don’t know why. We have this strong connection that, well I can’t explain.”

Ivan sighed and looked away. “Maya.”

You frowned. “Maya? Who’s Maya?”

He looked up at you. “Your parents never told you?”

You shook your head. “All I know is about my curse, that my parents protected me.”

“Maya is a witch who lives in the woods, your father said him and your mother talked to her while she was pregnant with you.”

Your eyes widened. “They did? Why didn’t they say so! I need to see her right away.”

He grabbed you before you could run. “Wait! Can’t we just talk? What am I to do? I love you and you’re saying we’re over again. Please don’t say we’re over again, I don’t want us to be over.”

You looked to him. “Ivan.”

“No, no don’t Ivan me. We had so many perfect moments together, don’t say it’s all over now, please.” He squeezed your hand. “I know we’ve been on and off for a while, but I just…I…”

You smiled at him. “I know and I’m sorry Ivan, but this is why. You deserve a woman that’s your dream girl and before you say, it’s not me Ivan. There is a woman out there for you, a woman who will keep you on your toes and provide you with all the love you deserve.” You gasped. “Hange.”

He blushed a little. “That wild woman?”

You nodded. “Yes, give her a shout and she loves hunting.”

Levi shouted your name and ran over. “Let go of her Ivan!”

You stood between Ivan and Levi. “Levi, don’t.”

He growled. “Tch, I don’t fucking care if he’s a King, he needs to drop it.”

You pushed Levi back with your hands on his chest. “Please, don’t. We’ve talked it through. Please, Levi I need you to focus on me, okay?”

Levi looked down at you and relaxed. “Are you okay?”

You nodded. “I’m fine.”

“Are you sure?”

You kissed his hands. “I’m okay, I really am. Are you?”

He tapped his forehead against yours. “I am now I’m back with you.”

Ivan watched you and Levi, then sighed. “I can see now that you and Levi are truly in love.” He bowed his head. “Forgive me Prince Levi. I will always love her, but I can see the love you two have is true and pure. I, I want to help still because she has shown me what it means to be strong, to have fun and to be in love.”

Levi held you against him. “Thank you.”

“Though, I think it’ll take a long time for me to get over this one.”

Levi kissed your forehead. “Can’t blame you, she’s perfect.”

You looked up at Levi. “Maya.”

He frowned and looked down at you. “What?”

“Maya, she’s a witch who saw my mother and father when my mother was pregnant with me. She might know something.”

He nodded. “Alright, I’ll get the others to look for her while I focus on keeping you safe.”

You shook your head. “No, no I want to meet her.”

He sighed. “But you should be resting.”

“I know, but I want to meet the witch that may be the solution to our problem. Please Levi. We only have a few days left here.”

He ruffled your hair. “Tch, little brat. Alright, let’s go to her.” He looked to Ivan. “Do you know where abouts she is?”

He sighed. “It has to be in her home country, best bet is to ask Queen Flora or King Alistair.”

You smiled. “I get to see my mum and dad!?”

Levi kissed your forehead. “Yes.” Levi dragged you along to your friends as Ivan followed. “Erwin? I’m taking her to her parents now and I’m bringing Ivan with me.”

Erwin stood up. “What do you need us to do?”

“When I come back, I’ll have information for you, possible research.”

He nodded. “We’ll be here for you.”

“Thank you.”

You gasped. “Odin!”

Levi looked down at you. “Don’t worry. Odin? Heel!” Odin sat next to you and Levi. “Ivan get closer.” He waisted for Ivan to stand close, then you felt a gust of wind around you both. You gasped and felt yourself floating. Cain did this trick with you when he took you away, but now Levi was using it to take you back.

You saw everything clear, then right before you were a very shocked looking mum and dad. You gasped, then ran to them. “Mum! Dad!” You hugged you mum tightly as she cried. “I missed you.”

Your mother kissed your cheek loads. “Oh my baby girl, you are so beautiful!”

“Mum, you look so tired.”

She sighed. “I’ve been worried about you, that’s why.”

Your dad hugged you. “We’re all been worried.”

Your mum looked up to Levi and blushed. “Oh my, what’s the Prince of the demon world doing here?” She paced. “I look awful!”

Levi walked up to her, took her hand and kissed it. “You look divine Queen Flora.”

Your father frown and pulled you away from Levi. “Hey, that’s my wife.”

Levi bowed to your father. “Sorry King Alistair, I was just letting your wife know she looks lovely.”

“Well she’s my wife.”

You giggled and pulled your dad away from Levi, then you went up to Levi and hugged him. “Don’t worry dad, he’s not after mum.”

Levi put his arm around you. “That’s right, because I’m in love with your daughter.”

Flora and Alistair looked to Ivan. Ivan smiled and held up his hand. “You both know me and your daughter have been on and off for a long time, it wasn’t meant to be, but I know these two have true love.”

Flora walked over to you. “Is…is he your soulmate?”

You blushed, then nodded. “I think so.”

She looked to your father, then at Levi. “You want to see Maya, don’t you?”

Levi nodded. “I need to know where she is, please. We need to talk to her.”

She smiled and nodded. “I’ll give you her location, after all she’ll love to see our daughter.”

You held Levi’s hand as Odin walked at your side. Ivan led the way with Helga and Vlad with him, he had the location of Maya and he allowed you and Levi to have a moment. You looked around the forest and noticed people moving about in them, it was a mixture of witches, warlocks, woodland elves, fairies, humans and all sorts. The forest clans of people were the most welcoming of all people, anyone could be a part of the community. A group of six witches would reside and make choices over the people to ensure everyone was okay, that all were welcome and the place ran smoothly. It was one of the most peaceful and well organised community in the world, but they tended not to like royals turning up at the place mainly because royals caused trouble.

You let go of Levi’s hand and wandered over to a stall with lots of food on, you gazed over it all and thought it all looked so beautiful. You picked up one sweet treat. “This looks so good, what’s in this?”

The lady smiled at you. “There’s some honey in there, nougat, coco and a few herbs for happiness.”

Levi pulled the back of your cape so you moved towards him. “Stop causing trouble.”

The lady laughed. “She’s not causing trouble Prince Levi.” She offered you a little cube. “Want to try?”

You nodded. “Please.” You bit half of him and hummed in delight. “So good, this is amazing!”

“Thank you.”

You offered to Levi. “Try.”

He shook his head. “No, we have to get going.”

Ivan walked over with his two wolves and Odin. “What’s going on?”

You smiled. “Trying sweets, want some?”

Ivan leaned forwards and ate the treat from your hand. “It is good.”

Levi pulled you back to him. “Feed me.”

You looked up at him from under your hood. “Huh?”

“Feed me something.”

You giggled. “Buy me something.”

Levi looked to the stall owner. “I’d like to buy the treat she just tried please, and anything else you recommend.”

She bowed. “Of course, I’ll pack it up for you.”

Ivan looked around. “Mind if we do some simple shopping? I know we have to go see Maya, but we shouldn’t waste this opportunity.”

You gasped. “Yes!”

Levi wrapped his arm around your waist, then lifted you up so your feet couldn’t touch the floor. He took the bag from the owner. “Thank you, here’s the money for it. I hope this money is okay.”

She looked at the demon coin and gasped. “Yes, it’s perfect thank you.” Demon coin was worth the most in this world, then it was your countries coin, then Ivan’s and then elves. “Thank you so much.”

You kicked your legs, but it was no use. Levi was carrying you around under his arm. He walked with you to the next stall, then looked at it. You lifted your head and saw it was all jewellery. “Oh, these are nice.” Levi moved you to over his shoulder like a fireman, then talked to the owner of the stall. You pouted, then saw Odin was looking at you wagging his tail. “Odin, help me. Help your mummy.” He licked your face making you sigh. “Thanks buddy.”

Ivan chuckled and lifted your cape hood to look at you. “You causing trouble for your lover?”

You pouted more. “I didn’t do a thing.”

“Well, you look really cute.”

You groaned. “I don’t wanna look cute.”

“Too bad. You know, if you would have chosen me, I wouldn’t have done this to you.”

“Not helping Ivan.”

He laughed. “Sorry.” He looked up. “Oh, I think he’s done now.”

Levi turned, then walked with you, Ivan and the wolves for a bit. He let you slip down, then he caught you in his arms and carried you like a bride. You stared up at him, making him look down at you. You pulled your hood down and whined a little. You had to wear a cape and hood because people knew about you, they knew you were to marry Cain and they wanted to keep the fact you were running here secret. Levi leaned down. “Lift your hood up a little, okay?”

You moved your hood a little so Levi could see a massive blush on your face. “L-like this?”

He nodded. “Yeah, perfect brat.” He leaned down and kissed you. “Means I can kiss you and hide both our faces. I don’t want anyone seeing your cute face but me.”

You hugged him and pressed your face against his chest. “Don’t say things like that you sneaky demon.”

Levi smiled and hummed in happiness as he rested his cheek on top of your head. “Can’t help myself.” He stopped and looked up at Maya’s home. “This it Ivan?”

Ivan nodded. “Yeah, think so.”

Odin ran up to the door and wagged his tail, then he howled. The door opened to reveal Maya in all her beauty. She fussed Odin, then gave him a bone. “Welcome Odin.” She threw bones for Helga and Vlad. “Eat up beauties.” She stood up and smiled. “I have a cup of tea waiting for all three of you, come on in.” She kept her door open, then walked with you to the table. “Sit, please. Is your lover there okay?”

Levi nodded, then sat you down and sat next to you. “She’s fine, I’m just possessive.”

Maya hummed a laugh, then handed you a cup of tea. “He’s a keeper, very handsome.”

You reached up and pulled your hood down. “He is, and I think you might know why.”

Maya stared at you, then she gasped. “By the powers of nature…you look just like your mother.” She took your hands. “I can’t believe I’m meeting you finally! You were in your mother’s tummy when I first met you and now, you’re all grown up.” She smiled brightly, then it faded when she realised what was going on. She looked to Levi, then you. “There’s this magnetic pull between you two, a strong connection…” She let go of one of your hands, then grabbed Levi’s and hummed. “Yes. You two have been intimate, very intimate and a lot of times. My word you two, you should calm down a little.” She giggled making you blush. “You two are soulbonded, soulmates in fact. I’m so happy you found each other.”

Levi sighed. “You need to tell us about this spell you put on her.”

Maya pulled away, then poured everyone more tea. She looked to Ivan. “You here to help?”

Ivan nodded. “I love her and many others do, we want her to be happy, so please tell us what we can do.”

Maya got up and grabbed her book, then turned the pages. “Where is it…ah, here.” She handed it to Levi. “I soul bound you and her together, if you weren’t a demon then she would have been doomed. There is something in that book about demon law, that if a demon bride has a demon soul mate, then only they can break the deal.”

Levi scanned the page. “A challenge? I’d have to challenge him?”

She nodded. “You must fight whoever it is that has claimed her.”

Levi shook his head and slid the book to Maya. “There’s a clause in there about royalty, but the page is messed up.”

She looked at it. “Oh, you’re right.”

“I understand I can fight him, but the problem is I am the Prince of the demon country and he is the King’s advisor.”

She sighed. “That makes things…difficult. When it comes to royals or people of his high status, the demon laws change a little.” She sat back. “I’m sorry, I don’t know enough about your kind to help.”

Levi held your hand and hummed. “I think I know what needs to be done, but I’ll need your help.”

Maya nodded. “Anything.”

“I will go with you, my friends and Ivan here to the demon laws library. It’s a little out of the way of the palace, at least a day’s travel for normal people.”

She smiled. “I’ll go, just let me pack a few things and we’ll head out.”

You grabbed Levi’s shirt. “Levi?”

He looked down at you and hummed. “What’s wrong?”

You nibbled your lip in worry. “I don’t think I’ve got long before I have to marry Cain.”

He cupped your face. “Just hold on beautiful, just a little longer for me, okay?”

You nodded. “Okay…”

He saw how sad you looked, so he kissed you. “We’ll stop this, I promise.”

You smiled at him sadly. “I know. Thank you.”

He got up and guided you out Maya’s home. “Oh, I need a moment alone with this one, that okay?”

Maya nodded. “Sure, Ivan?”

Ivan smiled. “Go ahead, I’m helping Maya.”

Levi nodded. “Thanks.” He pulled you along to outside, then saw Odin playing with Vlad and Helga. He hummed at seeing them, it was a sweet sight, then he turned to you and pulled you along to a nice little spot. You smiled as you admired the trees, butterflies, waterfall and the vast number of flowers. Levi smiled as he saw you fall in love with the place, then spin around and pick up a nice flower. Levi sighed. “You know, when all of this is over, we should go on a date to a place like this. We should not have any guards, just you and me in a peaceful place.”

You looked to him and nodded. “I’d love that.” You walked closer to Levi, then put the flower in his hair. “Cute.”

“Thank you.”

You pulled at your cape wrapping around you. “So, what did you need me for?”

Levi put his hand in his pocket. “Well, I have been thinking a lot and I know we’ve been in love for a long time, but only recently we’ve taken the big step to giving in to our love.”

You nodded. “Yeah.”

“So…” He sighed and ruffled his hair. “Tch, this is stupid…but umm…I…well…”

You walked closer. “Are you okay? Are you feeling well? You look flushed.” You looked to the river. “Let me get some cool water for you.” You ran to the river, then touched it. “It’s nice and cool Levi.” You stood up and frowned. “Levi?” You turned to see Levi was behind you on one knee with a ring in hand. “Levi? What…”

He sighed. “I love you with everything I have and I know you’re engaged to Cain, but it’s because of a stupid deal so it doesn’t count. I’m the one who loves you, not him. So, I want you to be my bride, to marry me, become my princess and soon my Queen.”

You nodded and welled up. “Yes, yes Levi. This is a dream come true. Get up please and put that damn ring on me and kiss me.”

Levi stood up, then slipped the ring on. He grabbed your hips, pulled you close and kissed you. He nipped your lip, then kissed you with all the love and passion he had for you causing him to take your breath away and make you feel like jelly. He pulled from your lips, then lightly kissed your lips. “You’ve made me the happiest man in the world, you really have. I love you with everything I have. We’ll have our future with kids running around, I promise. Just wait a little longer.”

You smiled. “Levi, I waited all this time to have you as mine, I think I can wait a little longer to be married to you. It’s worth it, it really is.”

He smiled. “I love you so much.”

You giggled and smiled through the tears. “I love you too.”

You walked around the nearby town and explored it a little with Maya’s guidance, you knew you had a long journey and Levi had opted to make the most of your free time before having to research. You went to a nice inn and had dinner together before heading to your rooms. You sat down on the bed and watched Odin walk around and inspect the place, then he jumped up onto the bed and lay next to you with a sigh. You could understand his sighing, it had been a long day of you two finding out how to save you and you had gotten engaged to the man of your dreams too. It’d been a lot to take in, but you were okay.

Levi checked all the windows and doors, then sighed. “We’re safe.” He walked over to you and Odin moved and allowed Levi to sit next to you. “How are you feeling?” You smiled at Levi, then threw yourself at him. He grunted and fell back on the bed. “Woah! Tch, what the hell brat?”

You kissed his face loads. “I just love you.” You sat up and gasped. “Oh, the suns setting now, can we watch it?”

He smiled. “I’d love to, but I have to go.”

Your shoulders dropped and you pouted at Levi. “Oh…”

He sat up and cupped your face. “Don’t pout beautiful.” He kissed you and smiled. “Smile for me, please.”

You smiled. “Sorry.”

“That’s better.” He kissed you again. “I have to start search beautiful. By the time I get back, which is in two days. I can take you from Cain for good and marry you.”

You blushed. “We’re not rushing into this marriage thing, right? I don’t want people to talk of affairs.”

He kissed you with all his love and passion. “I don’t care what people say or think, as long as I get to marry you and have you at my side, I’m happy.”

You smiled and hugged Levi. “I love you.”

“I love you too, with everything I have.” He lifted you off him and lay you on the bed. “Sleep next to Odin and make sure you stay in this room until I come back, alright?”

You nodded. “Okay.”

“I promise I’ll come back for you with good news.”

You smiled and hugged Odin. “I can’t wait.”

“Goodnight.”

You closed your eyes and snuggled Odin. “Night.” You smiled as you snuggled Odin, then you drifted off into a nice deep sleep. It was hard at first without Levi, but you thought of him and dreamed of him too.

As you slept Cain appeared in your room, he smiled at your sleeping form. “There you are beautiful.” Odin woke up and growled at him. “Ah, ah Odin.” He clicked his fingers making a muzzle appear on him. He scooped you up into his arms, then clicked his fingers so you, him and Odin appeared your room at Odin’s. He lay you down on the bed, then kissed your forehead. “It’s good to have you home.” He pulled away from you, then left the room and began preparing your wedding.

You sighed and woke up slowly, you hugged the cushion next to you and pressed your face into it but you didn’t smell Levi on it. You frowned then sat up and sighed, you looked over to Odin in your sleepy state and saw he was upset. You noticed the muzzle making you gasp. “Odin! Who did this to you?” You undid it, then threw it to the floor. “Poor Odin.” You rubbed his face, then kissed his head. “How did you get that on your adorable face?” You frowned as he whined, then you looked around the room and felt your stomach drop. “Oh no…no, no, no, we can’t be back here.” You welled up and hugged Odin. “This has to be a dream.”

The door opened and two maids walked into your room. “Good morning Miss, we have your wedding dress ready.”

You backed up. “No, no I have two more days.”

They pulled you out of bed, then started undressing you. “Master Cain has brought it more forward, on account he heard you’d left the holiday location and went somewhere else.” She put the demon corset on you, then watched the claws on your back tighten you up making you gasp. She slipped on demon underwear with straps to tighten your body.

You wobbled on your legs. “Tired.”

She smiled. “Of course, it’s made to tire you out so you do not run. A few brides have tried on their big day.” She slipped the dress on you it was a rather beautiful long Kimono style dress. Your hair was done up, makeup made you look a demon royal with red lips, eyeliner with pale skin. They painted two dots on your forehead near your temples to symbolise the horns you would get, then they put the hood up on your dress and fixed it in place. The hood made it difficult for people to see your full face, only those who got close enough, like Cain, would be able to see your full beautiful face. They slipped shoes on you, then stepped back and admired you. “Beautiful Miss, you look like the perfect princess of the demon country. Master Cain will be very pleased.” She saw you welling up, then she wiped your tears. “Hush now, I know it’s hard to marry someone you don’t love, but in time you’ll grow to care for him. Just tell yourself this, it could be worse, you could be marrying someone awful looking and poor. Least he’s handsome and has money.”

You looked to Odin, then fussed him as he whined. “May he come with me?”

“Of course Miss. Oh, remember it is tradition that you do not speak at all today, unless it’s in private. A demon bride should not be heard, it’s to add mystery and make you more beautiful.”

You sighed. “Okay, thank you for telling me.”

She checked your hands, then noticed a ring on your wedding finger. “What is this?”

You smiled at it. “A gift from someone.”

She smiled. “It’s nice, but you have to change what finger it’s on.”

You shook your head. “No, no it stays.”

She sighed. “Alright.”

You stood up, then walked with the maids to the door. You went down the hall with them and outside into the carriage waiting, you couldn’t believe he was going for old style wedding. You pulled your hood down a little more, then sighed. You smiled at Odin, then fussed him. “It’s okay Odin, we have each other and a nice memory, right?”

The carriage stopped, then the door opened. You looked up to see the palace was right there. You let out a sigh, then stepped out and walked up the stairs with your head down. You let them open the doors for you, then you walked inside and seemed to glide through the halls. You came to a stop when you saw someone stood in front of you. You looked up to see Lucifer. “Hi Lu.”

His gaze softened, he seemed sad but happy to see you. “You look beautiful…it’s shame this is such a sad day.” He cupped the side of your face, then leaned closer and kissed you. “It is a shame, all of this. I would have very much liked to have been with you, a date perhaps.” He sighed and hugged you tightly. “You smell like Levi.” He pulled away and titled your head to see Levi’s mark making him smile. “He marked you, perfect. If Cain tries anything in the bedroom, call for Levi and if he can’t come the magic in his mark will protect you. You understand?”

You nodded. “Y-Yes.”

He kissed the side of your eye on your cheek making you close your eye. “Good. You truly make a stunning bride. Maybe you could stay over here for a bit? You could style my hair again, I’d very much like that.”

You smiled. “I’d love to.”

He sighed. “Well, you better go. Your family is here, they’re rather upset.”

You nodded. “I can imagine.”

He put his arm around you and led you down the hall to the main hall. “Wedding’s are supposed to be joyful days, not ones full of sorrow. Let’s hope Levi and his friends find out what to do.” He stopped by the doors and your father. “Well, I best hand you over and I’ll wait inside for you.”

“Thank you Lu.” You sighed, then looked to your father as you were left alone. “Hi dad.”

He smiled. “You look beautiful, you really do.” He welled up. “It’s a shame you aren’t marrying the right man.”

You smiled at him. “I’ll be alright father, don’t worry. I’ve been taught by a wonderful King to be brave, stand tall, be proud, hold my head up high and be me.”

He welled up. “That’s my girl.” He offered his arm. “Come, let us show this world how proud of a family we are, even though we are being forced to do this.”

You bowed your head, then watched the doors open. You walked down to Cain waiting in a fine Prince like suit, a smile on his face and his horns decorated. Your brother looked furious, but when he saw how you and your father were holding yourselves, he too did the same. Your father handed you over to Cain, then he sat down behind where your family and friends were. You hardly listened to Lucifer as he spoke, mainly because it was in native demon. You watched as a chalice was passed to Cain, he sipped, then he passed it to you. You sipped it as well, it had a sweet copper taste to it. You handed it back to Lucifer, then knelt down as he placed a choker around your neck, this wedding wasn’t any kind, it was the kind to bind you because this was a deal. You turned to Cain, then bowed your head to the floor to him. You knelt up, then offered your hand. Cain took it, then sliced your palm with the ritual blade, then licked the blood. He pulled you to your feet, then slipped on a whole finger covering ring. You barely heard the sounds of celebrations, you just felt empty.

You faded in when you realised you were knelt in a little covered area, Cain next to you taking offerings from people. You looked to your side and saw Odin, he looked sad lying next to you. You smiled and fussed him, as you did you noticed your engagement ring to Levi still on your wedding finger. You smiled at the ring, then closed your eyes and thought of Levi and hummed future days like he sang to you once. As you hummed people around you began to look over at you. Cain blushed the most, then listened to you intently at the beautiful sound you were making. Your heart began hurt as you thought of Levi’s steel blue eyes on you, his sweet and rare smile and you couldn’t help but sing sending the whole room into silence as you sang future days instead of humming it. Cain lifted his head, then wagged his tail as he listened.

You sighed at the end, then wiped your tears and lowered your head again. Cain smiled, then leaned down and peaked up at you. “That was so beautiful, was that all for me?”

You glanced to him. “No, I was thinking of someone else.”

“Ah, that Ivan I guess.”

You looked to your lap. “May I go outside?”

“Of course, get some fresh air my bride.”

You rose up gracefully making everyone stand, you bowed your head to your guests, then left through the door with Odin. You walked down the hall, then outside into the vast back gardens. You looked up as the wind blew behind you and sighed. You looked down and felt a pull in you, you walked forwards at first, then you started running. You kicked your shoes off, then ripped your stockings off so you were barefoot. You untied yourself, then threw off the cape topper and let it blow in the wind behind you. You heard the rumble of thunder and smiled, you could smell the rain coming, you were excited to feel it on your skin. You pulled things out of your hair, then let it flow normally. Odin ran with you, he panted and seemed to have a spark within him. You pulled at more of your ties and let most of your dress fall away until you were just left in the under dress that clung to your body and flowed behind you because of a slit in it.

Rain poured down on you and Odin, but they two of you didn’t care. Your life was over now, so you wanted to enjoy the little things in life before you were force to give your husband a baby. You spun around in the rain, then you looked up to the heavens with eyes closed and just let the rain soak you. You stopped, then danced around with Odin. Odin bounced about in the rain, then jumped in puddles making you laugh. You kicked a puddle sending water flying, you smiled at the mess you were making and new Levi would tell you off for this, for getting muddy but not before joining you. As you danced a servant walked out the palace and noticed you, they went into panic mode and ran into the room full of celebrations and informed your husband of what you were doing.

Cain ran out of the hall with your family and Lucifer to see you. He shouted and screamed at you to come back, but you couldn’t hear him over the roaring of the rain. Lucifer smiled, then pulled his blazer off and cravat. He kicked his shoes off and socks, then rolled up his trousers. Cain looked to his King. “My King!? What are you doing?”

Lucifer stood up and smiled. “Joining her, it looks fun.” He ran into the pouring rain over to you, then danced around with you.

You giggled when you saw him. “Lu!”

He shouted your name, then held your hands as you both leaned away from each other and spun around and around. “What a fun idea!”

You smiled. “Today is a terrible day, so I had to counter it to feel alive again!”

Your brother Spencer sighed, then did the same as Lucifer and ran over and joined you. He grabbed you from behind, then picked you up and spun around with you making you squeal with laughter. “I love you little bean!”

You giggled as he put you down. “How about we all play tag?”

Your mother and father ran over. Your father grinned. “I haven’t played that in so long, it should be fun!”

You grinned. “LU’S IT! RUN!” You all ran away from Lucifer and laughed as he chased after you all.

Cain stood there and watched you, he was annoyed and embarrassed that his wife turned out to be such a child like the King. However, once he saw your smile and heard your laughter his heart swelled at how beautiful you were. Cain wasn’t going to join you, but he couldn’t help but watch how fun and beautiful his wife was. “I’m a lucky demon.”

You ran behind a tree and panted, then you squealed as Lu appeared, he was it again. You ran away from him and wished Levi was with you, that you were playing tag with him and your children with him. You felt the memory weighed heavy on you, you slowed down as you ran and felt like your chest was hurting. You clutched it and began coughing as the pain increased. Lu ran over laughing, then he slowed down when he noticed something wasn’t right. He helped you to stand and saw a red mark on your chest where your heart was, it was spreading through your veins, like there was a poison. He caught you as you fell and coughed up a bit of blood on his wet white shirt. He shouted your name, then scooped you up. You looked up at the sky as it rained down, you smiled at it as you thought of Levi.

Lucifer lay you on a bed, then cleaned you up. “Talk to me beautiful, come on.”

You looked to Lucifer and smiled. “I’m okay.”

He sighed. “What’s happening to you?”

“I thought of Levi and how I could no longer be with him, then everything hurt.”

Cain ran into the room. “Is she dying?”

Lucifer places his hand on your chest, then sighed. “No, no she’s not, she’s just unwell in the soul.” He looked to Cain. “Go to your guests and let them know she has retired for the night. I’m keeping your wife here until she’s better.”

Cain gulped. “But we need to get to making children.”

“Not like this.”

Your family ran in, your brother looked pale. “Little bean?”

Lucifer stopped him. “She’s alright, she’s just a little sick is all, she won’t die but she’ll be weak for a long time. Cain, please leave I need to speak to her family.” As soon as Cain was gone, Lucifer sighed. “She won’t die, I can promise you that but, whatever the spell was placed on her it’s making her ill. Her love for Levi is so strong, that knowing she cannot be with him is making her weak and unwell. Her sickness is not of the body but of the soul.”

Alistair gulped. “Is the damage permanent if we were to fix her?”

Lucifer shook his head. “No, she can be healed when she returns to her true love. When the two are together again, the damage done will be reversed.”

Flora sat on the bed and held your hand. “My poor baby.”

You smiled at your mother. “I’m fine mum, just a little sad is all.”

She smiled at you as tears filled her eyes. “You don’t have to be strong all the time, it’s okay to feel weak and hopeless.”

Odin walked over, then rested his head on the bed and whined. You smiled a him and fussed him. “I know mum, but I’ll be fine. I’m a princess, I have to be brave and strong.”

“Alistair? Talk some sense into your daughter, please.”

Your father walked over to you. “Please sweetheart, don’t bottle up your pain, let it go or you’ll get sicker.”

You smiled brightly but your eyes didn’t smile with you. “I’m okay, don’t worry about me. I’m a married woman now, married to a demon so I have to be poised and hold my head high.” Your eyes slowly closed as you felt tired. “I want to make my people proud of me.” Everyone watched you drift off to sleep, worry etched on their faces as they knew you were putting on an act. They spoke in hushed voices, then Lucifer gave your brother permission to go get Levi and bring him back as soon as possible. Lucifer held Spencer’s hand, then sent him to Levi and waited for your brother to return with your lover and hope.


	8. Chapter 8

You sat in the garden of the palace on a blanket with an umbrella hiding you from the sun. Now you were a married demon bride, you had to always wear long flowing dresses like a Kimono to show you had fulfilled your deal. You often wore a hood as well, because your beauty was supposed to be for your husband only. You had to stay at the palace due to your ill health, plus Cain was often here to work with Lucifer. Your brother had been sent to Levi yesterday, so now it was just a waiting game for them to come back with an answer to your problem. You didn’t hold out much hope, even though Levi promised he’d save you. You’d lived a life where nothing went your way, you were doomed from the moment your mother conceived you.

You felt pain at your thoughts in your chest. You lightly touched the red mark and winced, your skin was so sensitive to the touch where the mark was and where it’d spread. You let out a long sigh and looked to Odin next to you. “You look as sad as I buddy, you missing him too?” Odin placed his head on your lap and whined. You smiled and fussed him. “Can’t blame you really.”

“Madam?” You looked up at a servant, he offered you a glass on a sliver platter. “Your medication and drink.”

You took the glass and the meds. “Thank you.”

“Do you need anything else? Food perhaps?”

You shook your head. “No, no I’m fine thank you.”

“Are you sure? You haven’t eaten much today and the King has informed me you must eat at some point.”

You sighed. “Fruit then.”

“Of course, I’ll be right back.”

You looked to Odin. “Everyone worries so much about me.” You took your meds then downed your drink. “They shouldn’t, I’m fine.” You stood up, then hummed as you felt tired and dizzy from just getting up. You sighed, then walked through the grass with your dress dragging behind you. “Come Odin, let’s have a little walk.” You went inside the palace, then through the halls when you heard a little noise. You frowned, then followed the noises to a door. You heard Odin growl. “Shh Odin, it’s okay.” You pushed the door open and froze in shock, there was Meg sat on top of your husband grinding away on his clothed form with her chest hanging out. You gasped making Cain look at you with horror in his eyes, he called your name and held his hand out. You bowed your head. “I’m sorry.” You closed the door and hurried down the hall towards Lucifer, you knew you could talk to him. 

Lucifer was sat in his throne reading some papers he needed to sign when his doors were slowly pushed open, then Odin came bounding in howling and barking. He looked up and saw you sweating and panting, you were pushing yourself too much. He stood up and said your name. “You shouldn’t be moving so much.”

You ran over, then stumbled and fell on the marble floor with a loud thud. “C-Cain…Meg.”

Lucifer hurried over to you. “Shhh, it’s okay.” He knelt down, then pulled you into his arms. “Breathe for me, okay?”

You nodded and gulped. “C-Cain…I saw him…he…he was…”

“Did he hurt you?”

You shook your head. “N-No, he was with Meg!” You gripped Lucifer’s sleeves tightly as you shook and cried. “He was with Meg! He forced me to marry him when he could have had Meg…how cruel.” Your front flopped onto Lucifer’s lap, then you sobbed. “He did the deal, but he could have ended it to be with Meg.”

Lucifer ran his hand over your head as you cried. He felt so sorry for you, sorry for the pain you’d been forced into and furious at his advisor for forcing this marriage on you, then running around with another demon he could have easily wed instead. “Worry not my sweet, I’ll see to this, I promise.”

Cain hurried into the room and shouted your name. “Let me explain.”

Lucifer glared at him. “Get. Out.”

“But.”

The walls and floor groaned. “I said. Get. Out.”

Cain bowed. “Meg forced herself on me!”

“You expect me to believe that!? I’ve seen you eyeing her up when she was with Levi, now she’s single, you’ve been sniffing around her more.”

“You can search my soul; I’m telling you I’ve done nothing with her and she force herself onto me.”

Lucifer watched Odin growl at Cain, then he looked to Cain. “Why marry this sweet girl? Why? You could have thrown the deal aside and married Meg.”

Cain walked closer. “Because from the moment I laid eyes on this girl, I fell in love with her. I did not sleep with Meg I never have and I have no desire to.”

Lucifer sighed. “Come here, let me see.” Cain hurried over and avoided Odin, then he knelt down at Lucifer’s side. “If I find out you’re lying, I’ll skin you.”

“Yes, my King.”

He leaned closer, then looked into Cain’s eyes and saw the truth. Lucifer felt pain in him, what Cain had said was all true. He pulled from Cain and sighed. “You tell the truth.”

“I care for my wife, truly I do.”

Lucifer played with your hair and said your name sweetly. “Look at me.” You looked up at him, he couldn’t help but think how adorable you looked. “He speaks the truth, Meg forced herself on him and he has always wanted you, no one else.”

You sat up and rubbed your tears away. “That so…” Your eyes became void of light, all hope disappeared within you and happiness. “…I’m…glad…”

Lucifer cupped your face, and searched your eyes, but your light had faded. He said your name. “Are you okay? Talk to me.”

“I’m fine.” You stood up slowly, then bowed to him. “Thank you for consoling me, but I’m alright now.” You bowed to Cain. “I’m sorry I thought you were unfaithful. I promise I will be a better wife.” Odin looked up at you and whined. You fussed his head, then walked to the double doors and let the servants open it for you. You walked down the hall, then we outside into the sun. You walked to the umbrella and sat under it again.

A servant walked over with fruit. “I have the fruit you asked for.”

You let him place it on the table. “Thank you.” You ate some, then petted Odin. You gazed out at the view, it was breath-taking to others, but to you it didn’t move you. You accepted that this was your life now, there was no joy of colours anymore. The world to you was just black and white, nothing more or less.

“Madam!?”

You looked up to the servant. “Your nose! It’s bleeding!”

“It’s nothing. Do not worry.”

He hurried off. “Master Cain!”

Cain hurried outside as you remained sat where you were, unmoving and unphased. He knelt down, then turned your head by your chin so you looked at him. “Doll, your nose!” He cleaned the blood up. “Are you feeling alright?”

You stared through him with your cold dead eyes. “I’m fine.”

He put the cloth down and sighed. “You had me worried.” He hugged you tightly, but you didn’t hug him back. “I’m so sorry about today. Meg is being removed from the palace, so she can no longer hurt us.”

“Okay.”

He pulled away from you a bit, then cupped your face. “You’re so beautiful.” He leaned closer and kissed you, but you didn’t kiss him back. He pressed you down against the floor, then kissed you more desperately. He pulled a little and frowned. “You’re really like a doll.” He chuckled. “You don’t kiss me back and you don’t open your mouth, how strange.” He kissed you again and hummed. “So sweet, how can someone taste so sweet?” He kissed along your cheek to your neck as you stared up at the sky, your soul slowly leaving your body. “Do you love me like I love you?”

“You are my husband; therefore, I must love you, it is my duty as your wife to love you.”

He pulled your dress down a little and kissed and nipped along your collarbone. “So perfect, my little doll. I can’t wait to make you a demon, do you want that? Are you looking forward to it?”

“If my husband wishes it, then I will become one.”

He smiled brightly. “Really!? What perfect news. I can’t wait, we should do that first, then we can have our first child.”

“Okay.”

Held you tightly, then rolled onto his back and hummed a laugh. “You’re so perfect doll, mine, all mine.”

You lay against him, but you did not hold him. “Yes Cain.”

“Come now doll.” He lifted your head up. “We’re married now, so give me a pet name!”

“What name do you desire?”

He hummed. “Call me darling.”

“Then I will call you darling.”

“So perfect!”

He sat up and squeezed you. “What would you like for dinner?”

You were crushed against his chest, but you didn’t care anymore about yourself that you didn’t adjusted your body so it didn’t ache or hurt. “Whatever you want darling.”

“Fish!”

“Okay darling.”

He hummed a laugh and kissed you. “Now, tomorrow is my birthday and we’re celebrating here at the palace, are you looking forward to it?”

“If you want me to, then I will.”

He sat you up “Of course.” He held your hands, but you didn’t hold his. “I want you to be excited.”

“Then I am excited.”

He sighed. “I have the perfect dress for you too. Oh, you can even have Odin with you if you so desire.”

“Thank you.”

He kissed your hands. “You’re welcome my doll. Now, do you wish to go for a walk with me?”

“Is that what you want darling?”

“Yes.”

You stood up slowly. “Then we shall do as you wish.”

He hummed a laugh and stood up, he walked next to you and talked for hours on end as you followed with Odin at your side. You just stared ahead, only some times you made a comment of agreement. He stopped under a tree and admired the view. “Isn’t this perfect?”

You looked out at the view and just saw it as black and white. “It is a view.”

He smiled down at you. “Will you be coming home with me today?”

“King Lucifer will decide.”

He sighed. “I know, I know, he wants you to stay longer.” He pulled you against him, then pressed you against the tree. He nibbled your earlobe and growled. “But I want you home.”

“Cain?” He looked over to Lucifer. “It’s time for you to go home now, your wife needs her rest.”

“But I was going to have dinner with her.”

Lucifer pulled you to his chest. “She’s not well enough to go home with you yet. Any physical activities or changing her to a demon could cause her to die or great sickness.”

He sighed. “Fine. I’ll see you tomorrow my doll for my birthday party.”

Lucifer sighed after Cain went, then he looked down at you. “Look at me.” You looked up at him. “This isn’t good, your light isn’t there…Levi needs to get here fast.”

You sat in the ballroom as everyone danced to the beautiful music. You kept to the side in a beautiful and long dress, your hair perfect and makeup. Cain was loving his life right now; it was everything he wanted and desired, everyone was partying and wearing masks expect for him and you. He spun around with some ladies, but he really wanted to dance with you, but Lucifer advised against it and claimed you were too weak. He was right, you were not fit for this kind of fun and celebrations. You just sat there and watched, Odin at your side and Lucifer sat next to you making sure you were okay. He was worried sick; you weren’t yourself at all and he knew that. He needed Levi to appear and save you, to destroy your marriage, then take you as his own and rule over this land with love in his heart. Lucifer knew he could hand over his kingdom to Levi once he had you.

Lucifer lifted his head up and noticed someone making their way through the crowd. He lifted his head up when he recognised the horns and raven hair, Levi was here. He smiled when he saw Levi was in his black Prince suit, a mask over his eyes to hide himself from Cain. He walked up the steps to you and Lucifer, then bowed. Lucifer smiled. “Well hello there stranger, how may I help you?”

Levi raised up from his bow. “A dance.”

“Oh?”

Levi looked to you and offered his hand. “With this lovely creature here.”

Lucifer looked to you and said your name. “This stranger would like a dance with you, will you accept?”

You looked to Levi, but in your state, you didn’t recognise him. “Is that what you desire?”

Levi frowned a little, you were worse than Spencer said. “Of course, it’d be a dream come true.”

You stood up and took his hand. “Then I shall dance with you.”

Levi pulled you down the steps to the dance floor just as an instrumental of once upon a December started. He pulled you close, then danced with you slowly among others. People began to notice you and Levi, how smooth you both were together. As the music picked up, he glided with you across the floor fast. He spun you around and pulled you close, then moved along the marble gracefully. Everyone moved off the dancefloor to admire you both, like it was too souls dancing and becoming one in a beautiful light and harmony. He spun around with you, then carried on gliding around with you. He spun you around him, then pulled you close. He looked down at you as he paused, then he danced with you slowly as the light in your eyes slowly came back. You both gazed at each other, then moved slowly and close to each other and ended in him bending you backwards slightly.

Levi pulled you back up and saw the light in your eyes sparkle a little. “Not bad for a brat.”

Your eyes searched his. “Levi?”

“I made a promise to you, one I’ll always keep. I know how to save you.”

You let go of Levi, then bowed to him. “Thank you for this dance.” You stood up allowing Levi to see your light had faded again. “Please wish my husband happy birthday and enjoy your stay.” You walked back over to Lucifer, but Levi grabbed your wrist. You turned to him. “Please let me go sir.”

Levi squeezed your wrist. “I’m not letting you go.” He pulled you closer. “Can we talk?”

You looked to you. “There’s nothing to talk about sir. If you wish to discuss anything, please bring it up with my husband Cain.” Levi growled, then he pulled you out of the hall and along to his bedroom. “Sir, please let me go.”

He slammed his door and locked it, then turned to you. “Not until you listen to me.”

You sat on his bed. “Okay.”

He frowned. “Okay? Okay!? Tch, this isn’t you brat!” He stormed over to you, then grabbed your upper arms and shook you. “What is wrong with you!? Why won’t you fight!?”

You stared up at Levi. “What’s the point? I am married now to Cain; he is my husband and I will be the wife he wishes me to be.”

Levi pulled his mask off and said your name. “What about our promise?” He took your left hand and kissed the ring he gave you below your wedding ring. “If you some part of you didn’t believe, you wouldn’t have this. I love you. I still love you and I will always love you, so please.”

You searched Levi’s eyes, then welled up and let tears flow down your cheeks. You reached up and lightly touched your tears, then looked at your fingers. “Ah, what’s happening to me?” You gulped and began shaking, your eyesight became blurred. “Levi…” You looked up at him. “How could I? How could I give up on us? How dare I!” You hit your head with your fists.

He knelt down and held your hands. “Don’t hurt yourself and don’t beat yourself up internally, please. I left you all alone and I should have taken you with me, I should have, but I did what I thought was best for you. You became cold and distant because your body was protecting itself from harm, not because you gave up. Your body went into autopilot and waited for me to return.”

You smiled at him. “Really?”

He nodded and cupped your face. “Have I ever lied to you?”

“No.”

He looked to his door when he heard scratching. “Wait there.” He walked over to the door, then opened it to let Odin in. He closed and locked the door, then fussed Odin. “Good boy.”

You smiled at the two of them, then you looked to Levi. “Levi?”

He looked at you. “Yeah?”

“Kiss me.”

He walked over to you, then sat on the bed next to you. “I’ve never kissed a married woman before.”

You smiled. “You made love loads to an engaged one.”

He smiled and hummed. “I did, didn’t I?” He leaned closer and paused, his eyes scanned your beautiful face a moment. He inhaled your scent he’d missed so much, then he captured your lips. You and Levi both sighed in happiness, all the pain and suffering washed away as you reconnected with your soulmate. He pulled away and looked to your chest to see the red mark fading. He gazed up at you and licked his lips as his forehead tapped against yours. “You have no idea how beautiful you are.”

You wrapped your arms around his neck and smiled. “Nor you.”

He leaned closer, his lips almost touching yours. He smiled as you pouted at him teasing you, then he pressed his lips against yours. He nipped your lip begging for more, so you opened your mouth happily for him. You were desperate for a loving kiss. Levi pressed his tongue in, then explored your mouth like he’d done so many times before. No matter how many times you both kissed like this, you both seemed to feel the same way. Your minds would be filled with each other, the world around you would disappear and your heart and souls would flutter in delight. Levi dug his fingers into your hair and adored how soft it always was, how it always smelt so nice from your shampoo. He ran his hand up the side of your body, then squeeze. He hated that you had been forced into a corset again, because he adored your natural body so much.

You pulled from Levi’s lips and moaned as he kissed and nipped your neck. “Levi?”

He growled and pulled from your neck. “Yes?”

You nibbled your lip and locked eyes with him. “Show me how much you love me and let me show you my love for you, please?”

He panted, then nodded and turned you around with your back facing him. “Always.” He slowly unzipped your dress and kissed your shoulder blades. “I’ve missed you so much.” He licked your skin making you shiver. “How your body reacts to me.” He dragged his finger down the clasps of the corset causing them to undo and your corset to drop off. He pushed his hands around your stomach, then reached up and played with your breasts. He kissed your neck, then nipped your earlobe. “You better not make a habit of having affairs brat, I’m a very jealous and possessive man.”

You leaned your head back against his shoulder and sighed. “You’re the only one for me Levi.”

He licked up your neck. “Promise?”

You moaned as he pulled at the peak of your breast. “Y-yes.”

“How much do you love me?” You moaned and shivered at his deep voice in your ear, then he slipped his free hand down your body, then ran his fingers along the band of your underwear. “Tell me.”

You wiggled under his fingers and moved your hips, but he pulled away a little. You whined a little. “Levi.”

He pulled at your underwear. “Tell me.”

“I love you Levi, I love you so much I lost the will to live when you were gone.”

He pushed his fingers past the band of your underwear, then lightly traced your heat. “That’s strong love.” He bit your neck clamp, then pulled it off and spat it away. “You’re mine, not his, mine.” You leaned your head back and panted as he moved his fingers. “Did he touch you?”

You nodded. “He k-kissed me and t-touched me. He lay on me and rubbed against me.”

Levi growled and played with your bud, so you squeezed your legs together and whined. “Tch, damn monster.” He nipped along your ear making you whimper. “You’re mine, not his. I don’t care that you’re married to him, I want you as mine.” He pressed a finger into your heat. “You only react like this to me, no one else.”

You gripped his upper arms and whined. “Y-Yes. Only you Levi.”

He nipped your neck and around to your throat and enjoyed the vibrations of your moans on his lips. He loved the noises you made, how you wiggled and whimpered at his touch. He adored how perfectly your body reacted to him, how you craved and loved him as much as he loved you. Levi had never been like this with anyone before, he’d never needed anyone, desired anyone, daydreamed or even dreamed about anyone until you came along into his life. As soon as you met him when Cain pulled you here, he kept having dirty thoughts and dreams about you. Thought about the future with you, how he wanted to be with your forever. Levi wanted to worship the very ground you walked on. Levi was a dominant man normally, that’s why he was a great King, however when it came to you, he wanted you to take control as much as you could. He was putty in your hands. You had a powerful demon Prince under your control and you didn’t even know it.

You titled your head back and moaned as Levi thought. “More. Please Levi, more.”

He smiled against your skin. “Of course, anything for you.” He pressed two fingers in and curled them so he rubbed against the spot inside you that made you moan the most. You blushed hard, then covered your mouth with your hand to stop more sounds coming out. “Don’t hide your moans, let me hear them.”

You gulped. “What if someone hears?”

“They’re all focused on Cain’s party. So, moan for me, please.” He pressed the right spot and ran his thumb over your bundle of nerves. You squeezed your toes and gripped Levi’s shoulder as you threw your head back and cried out in pleasure. “That’s it, let me hear you.” He moved his hand to your other breast, then began massaging and pulling at your chest. “Tell me what you need brat.”

You looked to Levi. “Kiss me, please.”

Levi hummed, then captured your lips in a passionate kiss. He moved his fingers faster on you, you wiggled under him and whined into the kiss as you became overwhelmed with bliss. You felt your coil tighten up, then snap. A rush of warmth ran through you making you shiver in delight, it was perfect, he was perfect. Levi pulled his fingers from you, then licked them clean in front of your eyes as you panted. He hummed in delight and smiled. “Perfect as always brat.”

You covered your face up with your hands and groaned. “You’re so embarrassing.”

He pushed you to your feet, then pulled his things off. He moved back on the bed, then leaned back on his forearms. “I just want you to feel good.” You stood there with the bottom part of your dress hanging onto your hips. “You are so beautiful.”

You blushed. “Thank you.”

“Come here, please.”

You pushed your dress off you and your underwear then walked closer to Levi. “What about?”

He grabbed your wrist and pulled you onto him, you stumbled and straddled him with your hands on his chest. “Don’t worry.” He showed you a packet between his fingers. “I have one ready.” You reached for it, but Levi pulled it away. “Ah, ah. Not yet.”

You pouted. “You’re being mean Levi.”

He flopped back onto the bed, then held your hips. He moved you so your heat was resting on his hardened length, then he moved your hips slowly. “I showed you a bit of my love for you, so now it’s your turn.”

You panted and hummed in delight, then you leaned down and planted a kiss right where his heart was. He ran your lips up his chest, then bit down on his pec making him flinch a little. You giggled, then kissed the wound you’d made. You ran your fingers along his abs and pressed them making him sigh and moan. You licked up his chest to his neck. You ran your hands up his chest, then ran your thumb over the peek of his pecs. He flinched and moaned at your touch; you were surprised at how sensitive he was. You nipped his earlobe and giggled. “I thought you were supposed to be the kinky demon here, not me.”

He growled. “Watch your tongue brat.”

You grabbed his face with one hand and grinned at him, he felt something stir in him at seeing you being in control and acting like a demon. “Or what? You’ll punish me? I’m the one in control here Levi.” You rocked your hips against him hard and fast. “Mmm, I’m the one having the affair. I chose this. So, I get to play with you.”

“Tch, you sure you’re not a demon already?”

You grabbed his wrists, then pinned them above his head. “Well, I definitely have been filled up by a very sexy demon and had a lot of his fluids.”

He growled. “That is both sexy and disgusting, I don’t know if I should be turned on.”

“Well, how about I say I need much more from you to become a demon.”

“Take as much of me as you need.”

“I will.” You knelt up. “If you behave.”

Levi looked down at himself, then felt excitement bubble up as you stole the protection from him and skilfully opened the packet and slipped it on him. He shuddered and panted, he wanted to feel you so badly. He hated that you were married to another man, that you weren’t all his. You slowly lowered yourself down on him, then clenched around him in delight. You smiled at him, then rocked your hips against Levi and grinded. You closed your eyes and just felt him in your heat. You panted and looked down at Levi as you saw his cheeks were flushed. You dragged his wrists down, then had his hands pinned either side of his head. You titled your head and hummed. You loved watching Levi’s calm and collected gaze turn. You loved seeing him be expressive, especially when it’s because of you. He was like this because of you, he was happy and moaned because of you. You felt so happy that he was all yours.

You started moving up and down instead of grinding, your body shivered at the first few movements of your hips. You were so ready for Levi, but you were also sensitive. You squeezed his wrists tightly, then focused as you didn’t want to lose control just yet of yourself. You angled your hips, then rocked a little faster. You mewled as Levi’s body rubbed against your bundle of nerves and his length against the right spot in you. Levi wasn’t doing much, you were using him as he wanted you to, but he was still able to turn you to mush. Your legs were shaking from the pleasure, your heart beat in your chest so fast. You began to worry that your heart was so loud someone might hear, but Levi was right. The party downstairs was so loud and bustling that no one would hear the two of you, no one was roaming the halls to see the two of you or hear you. The only worry would be if someone noticed you were missing, but people were so focused on the party and Cain on all the attention given to him that no one but Lucifer knew you and Levi had ran off together.

You squeezed your toes tightly as you felt the coil tighten within you. You panted and moved a little bit sloppy, but you still moved as fast as you could. You arched your back a little and smiled when you heard Levi moan at your actions, then he felt your body squeeze him. He smirked at you, then snapped his hips up against you. You cried out, then let go of Levi’s wrists and sat up as you felt the pleasure rush over you. You looked up at his ceiling and smiled, it felt so good to you, so perfect. You felt Levi’s hands glide up your thighs. You looked down at Levi and hummed, you and him both knew it wasn’t over yet. You placed your hands on his abs, then rocked your hips slowly. You nibbled your lip and smiled at Levi, he was just so handsome to you and you loved him with all your heart and soul. Even though the two of you were playing with each other a bit, playing with power play you couldn’t help but exchange looks of pure admiration and love.

Levi squeezed your hips, then shifted his legs a little. He moved you up and down on him, he was helping you chase your pleasure again. You panted and sighed, then rolled your neck with your eyes closed as you felt warmth throughout your body, it was so blissful and heavenly whenever you two were together. You placed your hands on top of Levi’s, then moved up and down with him. You cried out as Levi bucked up into your hard. You let go of his hands and squeezed them into fists against your chest. You whimpered and whined as he kept bucking as you moved as much as possible. Levi looked up at you and admired how you’d just gone from dominating and devilish, to a cute and obedient lover. He loved seeing how your body moved against him, how you showed all your emotions on your face, he could read you like an open book and he adored that. He looked at your chest and how it bounced with your movements. He dragged his eyes down to the scars on you, he loved them but promised himself he’d never allow another scar to grace your body. He looked down to where you both were connected and felt a fire burn in him, he couldn’t believe you two were like this.

Levi moved his legs as he sat up, then he wrapped his arms around you. You wrapped an arm around his shoulders, then used your other hand to tangled in his soft hair. You tugged his head back and looked into his eyes, you loved his eyes so much and the steel blue they were. You smiled at him and he smiled back, then you both kissed. You hummed in happiness as Levi moaned. He dragged his hands across your back and enjoyed the feeling of your soft skin under his rough hands. You rocked your hips to his bucks and enjoyed Levi’s touch, his hands felt so good compared to others who had touched you. You loved Levi, you loved him so much and no one else compared to him at all. Ivan was your first and only, he was good, but Levi seemed to touch you in a way that moved you body and soul. Every burst of pleasure wasn’t just physical, it was something so much more. You two were two souls who were separated, but when you were together you became whole again. It was perfect, so perfect and peaceful being like this with him. You two always started off playing games, but in the end, it always turned passionate and loving.

Levi nipped your lip, then deepened the kiss taking your breath away. He moved his hand down your body, then ran circles around your bud. You bucked against him and whined into the kiss, but he wouldn’t let you go so easily. He wanted to keep kissing you, he wanted to take in all your moans and whines of pure bliss. He wanted it all, he wanted everything you had to offer. He couldn’t wait to win you from Cain, to marry you and then turn you into a beautiful demon. Once you were a demon, he was going to be King of this land and then have as many children with you as you would allow. He knew you’d lose your family along the way and some friends, but you and him would be eternal. You kept thinking about what you’d look like as a demon, how your horns would be, your pointed ears, your demon eyes and what powers you’d hold. He was so desperate that he wanted to turn you right now. He wanted to see how you’d turn out, how you’d look, he knew it’d make you stronger to fight Cain.

You cried and gripped Levi’s tightly as he bucked against you hard and fast, his fingers rubbing against your bud. You whined and whimpered into the kiss. Levi was thinking so much of turning you right then and there, that it was driving him to be a little rough with you. You felt your coil snap, you scratched at Levi’s back and moaned into the passionate kiss as your head spun in euphoria. You pulled from Levi’s lips, then rested the side of your head against his shoulder as you panted and twitched. “Levi…I love you.”

He slowly lay you on your back, the coolness of the bed was so soothing to you. Levi kissed your face all over making you hum in happiness. “I love you too.” He called your name and showed you his demon eyes. “Let me turn you.”

You panted as he rocked his hips slowly. You hummed and cupped his face. “What?”

He tapped his forehead against yours. “Let me turn you into a demon, please. I want you, need you to be with me for my eternal life. Please.”

You smiled and welled up. “Yes.”

He smiled at you. “Perfect. This will take a few days, but you will become a beautiful demon, I know it brat. Now lie back and enjoy.”

You arched your back and moaned as Levi knelt up and rocked into you, you rocked with him and mewled at his actions. You watched as he lifted a finger and caused the nail to go sharp, then he stuck his tongue out. You gasped as Levi sliced his tongue with his nail causing blood to seep out the wound. He pressed his body against yours, then pulled your chin down and kissed you passionately. You hummed as blood poured into your mouth, it tasted coppery at first, but then you tasted the sweetness. You felt like drinking his blood was naughty, but you couldn’t help but enjoy it. You loved every moment of this, it was like you were committing a sin. You smiled into the kiss and felt a little bit of Levi’s blood trickle down the side of your mouth. Levi rocked his hips against you, his body rubbing against yours sending shivers down both your spines. Both of you could feel a heat burning in your chests, a connection between the both of you growing stronger and stronger. You could feel your ears heat up and two spots on your head heat up too, your body was getting ready to be a demon.

Levi pulled from the kiss, he licked his lips, then licked the line of blood that escaped your mouth. He pressed his hands either side of your head and watched you pant and whimper under him. He smiled at your hooded eyes, how you were so overcome with pure pleasure that you could barely function or comprehend the things happening to your body. You whimpered and mewled at Levi as he moved hard and fast against you. You cried out as he gripped your hips hard. He growled at you allowing you to see his sharp canine teeth. He eyed your neck and you knew what he wanted, so you tilted your head to the side and whined at him so he knew he could bite. He dove at your neck and bit down hard on the mark he’d left on you. You gripped at Levi’s back and cried out in pleasure. You felt your mark tingle, the blood on Levi in your bubble and course through your body. You soul seemed to buzz and flitter like a butterfly inside you as it slowly changed. You dragged your nails down Levi’s back and smiled, it was all working out so perfectly.

He pulled from your neck and saw his magic dance on your skin, then seep into your wound. He kissed you and moved as fast as he could, his body was failing him slightly as the pleasure from turning you into a demon like him gave him great pleasure. Not all demons got the chance to turn a human, mainly because other races lived long like they did. So, getting the chance to rip someone away from a mortal life, it was very euphoric for a demon. It took everything in Levi then and there not to come undone, he just needed you to feel a surge of pleasure one last time before he did. His body rubbed against yours causing him to rub against your bud, he also kept hitting the right spot within you over and over. You could barely hold on anymore, the pleasure Levi was giving you and knowing that you were turning because of Levi was too much for your body to take. You tilted your head back, but Levi cupped your face and watched as you felt bliss rip through your body. He smiled as you moaned loudly for him, you were barely able to catch your breath. He moved a few more times, but your body squeezing him sent him over the edge. Now it was your turn to watch your lover feel euphoric.

Levi slowed his hips, then panted as he rested on his forearms. “Are you…okay?”

You nodded. “Perfect.”

He hummed and played with your hair. “You’ll slow become a demon, it’s not an instant thing, okay?”

You giggled. “So, my horns slowly grow?”

“Yeah.”

“Cuuuute.”

He kissed you. “It will be very cute.”

You sat in Levi’s room at his mirror and felt the little stub horns that had appeared overnight, they were so tiny and cute. You looked at your ears to see tiny points, then you checked your teeth to see they were a little pointed. You were excited to see yourself change over time. You smiled at yourself, then hummed as Levi walked up behind you and slid his arms around your shoulders. He kissed your temple loads and your tiny baby horns. You giggled and ruffled his hair. “Morning.”

He sighed. “Morning.”

“What are the plans for today?”

“Well, today me and you are going on a nice date together.” He ran his lips against your soft skin. “I’ll give you a nice day, then tell you what the plan is with Cain. Sound good?”

You nodded. “You want to give me a nice memory before breaking the news, right?”

“Right.” He pulled away and went to Odin. “I’ll ask for a dress to be delivered here for you, because Cain makes you wear certain things.” He fussed Odin. “Right? Tch, plus demon brides have to wear certain things.”

You sighed. “Yeah, I hate them.”

He walked over to you with your corset. “Shirt off.”

You pouted, then pulled Levi’s shirt off you. “Fine.”

He put it on you, then ran his finger up the back causing the claws to clasp shut. “Sorry.”

You sighed. “It’s okay, I have to put up with it a bit longer, right?”

He smiled. “Right.” He kissed your cheek, then walked out the room. He came back with two maids with clothes. “Please dress her up to Cain’s standards.”

One bowed with a little blush and smile. “Yes Prince Levi.”

You sat there as they did your makeup that you had at your wedding; it was the standard now you had to have. They put you in a white traditional dress, then pulled up the hood and fixed it in place. You smiled as they bowed, then left the room. You stood up and saw how you were covered up as usual, the sleeves were big and long, your dress dragged behind too. You smiled at Levi. “I always feel like I’m drowning in these dresses.”

Levi caressed your cheek and hummed. “You look better in just a shirt of mine.”

You giggled. “I do.”

“Oh, I like the confidence.”

You gulped. “I try. So, shall we go?”

“Let me change and we will.”

You fussed Odin as Levi changed. “Can we take Odin?”

“Of course.”

You smiled at Odin, then you welled up. “Hey Levi?”

He walked out in a nice Prince like suit. “What’s wrong brat?”

“Odin won’t live a long life with us.”

Levi petted Odin’s head. “I can make him a demon hound.”

You gasped. “Really!?”

He kissed you. “Really, it’ll be the first thing I do after I win you as mine.”

You smiled. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” He walked over to his door and opened it for Odin. “Besides, I’m rather fond of the hound.”

You hurried over and slipped your flat shoes on, then rushed out the door to walk at Levi’s side. “He’s fond of you.”

“Good.” He looked to you. “You know, we’re going outside the palace so we’ll have to have guards.”

You pouted. “But I want it to be just you and me.”

“Don’t worry, they’ll keep their distance.” He walked down the stairs and chatted to the guards as you slowly made your way down. Levi walked over to you, then offered his hand. “I can understand why you hate your dresses, plus it makes it really difficult to move.”

You sighed. “You have no idea how annoying they are.”

“Come on, let’s give you a nice day out brat.” He let go of your hand, then walked with you down the steps as you saw two guards ahead, two behind and two at your sides but they gave you some distance. Levi looked down at you as you walked together. “I thought a walk would be nicer than a drive.”

You smiled. “It is, after all it’s a nice day. Though, it’s always a nice day here.” You sighed. “At least I’m not in a carriage.”

Levi frowned. “Tch, a carriage?”

You nodded. “Cain made me ride in a carriage on our wedding day.”

“Tch, what?”

You lifted your sleeve up and giggled. “That’s right.”

Levi pushed his hair back and sighed. “Typical of him to do that, he’s been so desperate to be more than an advisor.”

You titled your head and hummed. “I guess some people are just desperate for power.”

“No matter what race or sex, you’ll always find someone that’s desperate to get ahead by any means necessary.”

“I guess people like us have to stay vigilant to stop them from using and hurting others.”

Levi glanced at you. “You’ll make a fine Queen…for a brat.”

You blushed and locked eyes with Levi. “Well you’ll make a terrible King, just saying.”

“Tch, oi!?”

You giggled. “I’m joking! I do think you should loosen up more, maybe be less grouchy.”

He sighed. “I thought it was my grouchiness that attracted you to me?”

You smiled at him. “Well, it’s a part of you I adore, but please try to be a bit more relaxed around your people, but you can be your tough self around those shit head politicians.”

“Promise.”

You looked around, then reached over and shyly took his hand and squeezed. “Just remember Levi, I love you for you. Everything you are, I’m in love with.”

He leaned over and whispered. “I love and adore all you are. Don’t worry, I didn’t take offence to what you said about toning it down, you are right I have to be a little kinder to people like I am with you.”

You smiled at him, then pulled your hand away with a sigh. “We shouldn’t be so…you know…in public.”

“Why not?”

You pulled your hood down a little. “Though you don’t care, I do care what people think of you. I want people to know just how wonderful, perfect, kind and dedicated you are.”

He softly gazed at you. “You are too kind. You see me as something far greater than I am.”

You hummed. “Well, the same goes for you about me.”

“I guess we are each other’s supporters.”

You nodded. “We are.”

He stopped at a nice outside café, then pulled your seat out for you. He looked to the guards. “Mind giving us some space?” He waited for them to give you both some distance, then he ordered food and drink and sat to your right, his knee touched yours bringing you comfort having him secretly touching you. “I need to talk to you about the plan.”

You looked to Levi. “What is it?”

He sighed and leaned back as a drink was brought over with your slice of cake, then he watched the waiter leave. “Well, I can issue a challenge.”

“Really?”

He nodded. “Yes. However, it’s different as a royal.”

You frowned. “How so?”

He sighed. “It is deemed unfair for a royal to challenge a non-royal, the non-royal has more to lose.”

You hummed and looked at your tea. “Okay.”

“I have to give offer something up.”

You sipped your tea and looked at Levi. “What…what are you saying?”

Levi drank his tea, then put the cup down but still held the cup. “I have to not only fight for you, but fight for my title as Prince.” Your eyes widened at his words. “If I lose, I lose you and my Prince title. If I win, I get you and I retain my Prince title.”

You welled up. “Levi, don’t give up your title. This country needs you.”

He held your hands and leaned closer. “I am willing to give up everything for you. I don’t care about being a prince, all I care about is having you.”

You smiled. “Are you sure about this?”

He nodded. “I’m sure, I’ll put you and my title on the line. Besides, I have no intention on losing. I’m going to rip Cain apart and win. I’m going to marry you then become King.”

You giggled. “I have no doubt in my mind.”

“Good.” He let your hand go, but kept holding the other. He sliced your strawberry cake, then offered it to you. “For now, eat up and enjoy yourself with me and let me worry about the fight and how to prepare for it, okay?”

You nodded, then ate the cake. “Mmm, perfect.”

“What cake do you want for our wedding?”

You giggled. “Lemon drizzle, but also strawberry cake. Oh, but vanilla is good.”

He used his thumb to wipe cream from your lip, then he licked his thumb. “I’d like them too.”


	9. Chapter 9

You walked through the palace gardens feeling much better about yourself. Odin was bounding about chasing a ball, autumn was here and you knew you had Levi’s birthday to plan for. Today you didn’t have your hood on, mainly because your horns had grown more and it was difficult to hide them. You loved them so much, they were such a contrast to Levi’s black ones with decorations on, yours were pure white with decorations. Levi was so happy to see them more this morning, so much so he kissed them loads and you. However, he had to leave you to talk to Lucifer about his challenge. So, you were left to your own devices and you chose to spend it outside with Odin.

You squealed as you were grabbed from behind, lifted up, then spun around. You giggled thinking it was Levi, but you were wrong. Cain put you down and turned you around and kissed you. “I missed you! How are you feeling? Are you better?”

You gulped and nodded. “I am.”

“Great, then that means you can come home today.” His smile faded when he noticed your horns appearing. “Are those?” He lightly touched them sending you into an internal panic, you thought he was going to freak out at you. “They’re so…beautiful! White ones too, that’s rare. They’re like pearls of beauty.” He frowned. “I don’t remember turning you, but it doesn’t matter because you are stunning.” He cupped your face and kissed you. “Perfect. So, you ready to go home?”

You stumbled along as he pulled your hand. “Ah, but Cain I think the King and Prince wish to speak with you.”

He stopped and held your hips, then walked backwards. “Oh really? Why’s that?”

You gulped. “Well, umm, I’m not sure why I just know they do.” He lifted you up into the air making you squeal and kick. “Cain! Put me down!”

He spun around with you. “Now why would I do a thing like that? This is too much fun!”

“Cain stop it!”

“Oh, come on doll! This is fun.” He threw you up in the air and caught you. “So light!” He grabbed you, then lowered you to the floor fast making you think you’d smack against it. You screamed as he laughed at you. “You’re so funny.”

“Stop it! I don’t like this!”

“Cain!” Cain dropped you on the floor and looked to Levi walked over. “Tch, don’t you ever listen? She said she doesn’t like it and to let her go.”

You got up and ran over to Levi and hugged him. “Levi.”

He held you. “Don’t worry, I’ve got you.” He looked up at Cain. “What is your problem!?”

Cain smiled. “Sorry, I was just so happy to have my wife back again. Look at how pretty she is and how happy she is!”

“There’s a reason for it.”

You looked up at Levi. “Levi don’t.”

Cain frowned. “Am I missing something?”

Levi pushed you behind him to protect you. “I’m sure you’ve noticed she’s turning.”

“Yes.”

“I bet you’re wondering how?”

Cain smiled. “I guess I was curious.”

Levi clicked his tongue as you clung to the back of his shirt. “I turned her in the heat of the moment.”

Cain gulped and stared at Levi. “Heat of the moment?”

“Your party, I took her to my room and we spent the whole night in bed together.”

Cain looked to you as you peaked around Levi. “You cheated on me?”

“We’ve been together for a while now. If it weren’t for you, we would have been married by now.”

Cain glared at you, then appeared behind you and yanked you against him. You screamed in fear at the look he had, then you both disappeared from Levi’s view. You appeared in Cain’s room at his house. He shoved you away from him, then back handed you across the face sending you to the floor. “You filthy little bitch! You deny me your body because you’ve been running around with that son of a whore!?”

You whimpered and crawled away from him. “You forced this marriage, I never wanted you!”

He grabbed the front of your dress and yanked you close, then hit you a few times in the face. He threw you across the floor, then kicked you in the gut making you gasp for air, it didn’t help you had a corset on. You screamed in pain, but Cain didn’t stop. He grabbed a fist full of your hair, then dragged you to the mirror. “Look at yourself, you’re a dirty human bitch that was nothing until you had me. I OWN YOU.” He grabbed your throat and squeezed, then leaned closer to your ear. “I fucking own you.”

You gasped and kicked. “Cain! I can’t…breathe!”

“You’re mine, I own your body and soul. You can’t leave me.”

Tears streamed down your cheeks. “Stop…please…” You gasped and felt your eyes rolling back. “Levi…help…”

Your body dropped to the floor, then you coughed and heard fighting and a scuffle in the room. Your body was rolled over allowing you to see Cain was being held back by Erwin and Mike as Lucifer and Levi came to your aid. Levi held you in his arms, then wiped the blood away. He called your name. “Talk to me, please come on.”

You gulped. “Levi.”

He sighed in relief, then held you close. “Thank goodness. Lu?”

Lucifer nodded. “She comes back to the palace, now. I’ll have the best medical team look at her.”

Levi stood up with you, then walked up to Cain. “Tch, oi? Listen here you little shit. I was going to wait a bit until she was a demon, but I can’t wait anymore. I challenge you for her. In this challenge I am willing to offer up my Prince title too. If you win, you become Prince and have her and I get banished. If I win, I stay Prince, get her from you and I get to banish you.”

Cain grinned at Levi. “You’re on pretty boy, I’ll wipe the floor with you! She’s mine and this Kingdom will be mine too!”

Levi didn’t say anything else, because he knew that he didn’t need to say a thing. Cain was strong, but he wasn’t as strong as Levi or as skilled. Levi knew he’d beat Cain easily and he was really going to beat him brutally, especially after what he did to you today. He disappeared and reappeared in his room, he gently lay you in bed, then changed your clothes so you were more comfortable. He brushed the hair from your face. “Tell me what hurts the most?”

You smiled. “I’m okay.”

He sighed. “You tough thing.” He walked to the bathroom, then got a wet cloth. He cleaned your face up and looked at the damage, he could see the hand marks on your neck bruising. Your eye was going to be a black eye and your lip was cut. “Tough face too, you faired alright.”

You giggled. “Thanks.”

He checked your ribs and pressed. “Nothing’s broken, but we’ll see what the doctors say.”

Lucifer walked in with Hange. “Sorry Levi, but she’s the best.”

Hange ran over and sat next to you. “Oh! You poor baby. Cain is an asshole for doing this to you.” She checked you over, then smiled. “She’s good. You know, she’s lucky she’s turning at the moment, because if she was human this would have been far worse. Just a bit of rest should do the trick to heal up. We can speed things up with some Elven tonics.”

Levi nodded. “Please.”

Hange looked to you. “You okay with that?”

You smiled and nodded. “Yes.”

Lucifer looked in Hange’s bag. “This one?”

She smiled. “Thanks, that is the one. Levi help me sit her up.”

Levi helped you up. “Sorry if it hurts.”

You smiled. “I’m okay, really. Thank you though, all of you.”

Hange offered you the tonic. “We’ll do anything for you.”

You welled up, then rubbed your tears away. “Thank you.” You sniffed. “Sorry, I’m not crying because I’m sad, I’m just really happy that I’m with you guys again and you all care for me like I care for you. It just makes me so happy.”

Levi pulled your head to his chest, then kissed your forehead. “Tch, cute brat.”

Hange squeezed your hand. “She’s the cutest!”

Lucifer whistled. “Odin? Come here buddy.” Odin walked over wagging his tail. “Go give your mummy a cuddle, she needs it.”

Odin jumped onto the bed, then lay on your lap. You smiled and fussed him. “Love you buddy.”

Lucifer sighed. “So, the challenge has been presented to Cain and he’s accepted, you both just have to decide when.”

You lifted your head. “It’s not to the death, is it?”

Levi gulped. “It often ends in death.”

You whined a little. “I don’t want people to die because of me.”

He cupped your face. “I won’t die.”

Lucifer hummed. “But we can’t guarantee that Cain will stop and live knowing Levi won.”

You nibbled your lip and fussed Odin’s face. “Could I maybe talk to him?”

Hange shook her head. “I don’t think that will work; I mean just look at you. He beat you badly, and whenever you say no to him, he just ignores you and keeps doing whatever he wants.”

You sighed, then snuggled against Levi. “Okay.”

Levi held you close. “I think she needs some rest.”

Lucifer walked to the door. “Come on Hange, let’s go.”

Hange kissed the back of your hand. “Love you cutie and I’ll see you later.”

You smiled at her. “Love you too.”

Levi waited for them to Levi, then he looked down at you. “What about me?”

You hummed a laugh. “I love you the most, you know that.”

“I know, but I like you to keep telling me.”

You kissed him. “I love you so, so much.” You sighed. “I can’t fool around tonight with you because I’m really hurt.”

“It’s okay.” He kissed your temple, then licked your horn making you shiver and moan. “So, they are sensitive.”

You covered your mouth and blushed. “Fuck, what was that?”

He ran his lips along your horn making you shiver. “Demon horns are sensitive.”

Your eyes widened. “I didn’t know that!” You reached up for his horns. “Let me touch!”

He moved his head away. “No.”

You narrowed your eyes at him, then launched at him and grabbed his horns and squeezed making him moan, then blush. “Huh, they really are.”

He whined. “Tch, hate you know my secret.”

You hummed a laugh, then pulled away. “Don’t worry, I won’t touch them until I’m all healed up.”

He kissed you and hummed. “Promise?”

“Promise.”

He smiled. “I’m looking forward to that. Now, let’s get you some nice food. What does my Queen to be want?”

You nibbled your lip. “You.”

He held your chin, then kissed you. “Don’t be naughty.”

You giggled. “Pizza, then ice cream with a movie.”

He nodded. “I like the sound of that.”

Hange checked on you as you sat in a comfy chair in the palace gardens next to Lucifer. “How you feeling?”

You gulped. “Nervous as fuck.”

She giggled. “I meant health wise.”

You signed. “I’m fine, that doesn’t matter. What matters right now is my husband and lover are about to fight and there’s nothing I can do.”

She kissed your forehead. “It’ll be okay, besides I asked someone to come over.”

You looked up and smiled at Ivan walking over. “Ivan.”

He took your hand and kissed the back of it. “Hello my dove. I hope Levi wipes the floor with Cain for what he’s done to you.”

You petted the seat next to you. “Sit.”

He sat down, then held your hand. “You okay?”

You nodded. “I will be when this is over. I just want things to be okay.” You looked to him and noticed he was staring at you. “What’s wrong?”

He smiled. “Your horns, they suit you.”

You smiled and blushed. “Thank you.”

“You’re going to be such a beautiful demon, you really are.”

You fiddled with your dress. “Thank you.”

He squeezed your hand. “I’m here to support you, but I’m also here because Lucifer has asked me to. Challenges like this normally are done in front of the King, but because this one involves a royal another King must be here who isn’t family to you or Levi.”

You sighed and nodded. “Okay.”

“Plus, I wanted to be here for you. I know we’re over, but you’re still important to me.”

You smiled, then looked ahead to see Cain and Levi getting ready. You welled up, then petted Odin’s head. “This is going to be okay, right?”

Lucifer kissed your cheek. “It’ll be fine.” He got up from his throne, then walked forwards. “Gentlemen, let me remind you the rules. No weapons, no help from others and no using others as a shield. Understand?”

Cain grinned. “Yes, she’s mine.”

Levi glanced over at you, the two of you shared a look and you knew he had this. “Yes.”

Lucifer sat in his throne. “Then…BEGIN!”

You stared as both didn’t move. Cain moved a little forward, as if he was trying to spook Levi, but Levi didn’t move. Cain smirked at Levi thinking he was a chicken, then charged right at Levi head on. He reached out with his sharp demon nails to cut him, but Levi turned so Cain flew past him and right into Levi’s fist. Cain flew back and rolled, then panted. He pushed himself up and stared at Levi, he knew he needed to do much more if he were to beat him. He sprinted at Levi, then slashed at him over and over with his sharp nails, but Levi jumped out the way with every strike aimed at him. Cain was getting annoyed now, he needed an opportunity of some sorts and Levi was not showing anything or giving up.

Cain smirked and spun from Levi. “You know, when I win this the first thing I’m going to do, is fuck my wife and fill her with my seed until she get’s pregnant with my child. No amount of her kicking and begging will make me stop.” He laughed when he saw Levi clench his jaw. He took the opening as Levi glanced over at you, then cut Levi’s cheek with his nail. “What’s wrong Levi? Am I getting to you?”

Levi shook his head, then touched his cheek. “Tch, damn little shit.”

You stood up from your seat after hearing Cain’s words. “LEVI!?” Everyone looked at you. “KICK HIS FUCKING ASS!”

He smiled a little at you and nodded. Levi looked to Cain, then clicked his knuckles. Levi flew at Cain and caught his side, then got behind Cain as blood flew in the air. He kicked the back of Cain’s thigh snapping the bone in half and making him scream in pain. Levi wrapped his arm around Cain’s neck, then bent him over his thigh. He punched down and broke a few ribs. He rolled Cain off his leg, grabbed his arm, then yanked it to dislocate it.

Levi grabbed Cain’s face, then pressed it into the ground. “Give up.”

Cain growled and tried to move, but he couldn’t escape. “I want that title! I need it!”

“Give. Up. If you do, I won’t banish you. You can stay in this kingdom. Just give up.”

Cain panted and sighed. “I waited years for her, you think I’m just going to give her up!?”

Levi leaned closer. “She doesn’t want me to kill you and I respect her pleas to not kill you, so don’t push my hand. If a small part of you actually loved her, then give up.”

Cain lay there and panted, then thought about you. He gulped and sighed. “Fine, fine…I…I give.”

“Louder.”

He sighed. “I GIVE!”

Levi pulled away from Cain and held his hands up. “You heard him; he gives up.”

Lucifer and Ivan walked over, they checked Cain and confirmed Cain’s admission of defeat. Lucifer sighed. “Alright, then it’s decided. Levi retains his title as Prince of my Kingdom. Cain’s marriage is now over and the contract is over. Levi, she’s all yours.”

Levi looked over to you, then he ran over to you. You got up from your seat, then ran as fast as you could to Levi, but your injuries from Cain made you a little slow. Levi grabbed you, picked you up, the spun you around. “You’re mine! You’re finally mine.” He put you down, cupped your face and kissed you with all his love and passion. “You still want to marry me, right?”

You nodded. “More than anything in this world, I want to marry you.”

He tapped his forehead against yours, then smiled at you. “Good, so we’ll have the wedding now.”

You blushed hard. “You’re joking, right?”

He shook his head. “I’m not joking.” He grabbed your hand and walked over to Lucifer. “Lu, I need to borrow you and Ivan.”

Lucifer nodded as Hange and Mike took Cain away. “You want to do it here a now?”

Levi held your hands. “Yes.”

Ivan went into his pocket, then pulled out two rings. “I got them.”

You blushed hard. “Woah, wait you lot have been planning this?”

You jumped as you were smacked on the back, you turned to see Spencer with your mum and dad. He grinned. “Hey little bean, you ready to get hitched?”

You looked between everyone, then laughed. “I’ve only just gotten divorced and now I’m getting married right away. This is crazy, but I’m happy, really happy.”

Lucifer smiled and began talking in his language, then he took a chalice from a servant and handed it to Levi. Levi drank, then he gave it to you to drink. You handed it back to the servant, then watched as Levi took Cain’s ring off and replaced it with his. You couldn’t help but feel butterflies in your gut dancing away, you were so happy at being like this with him. You went to bow, but he stopped you.

Levi smiled at you. “You bow to no one.” He bowed to you as he held your hands. “I dedicate my life to you, forever and always. I will live for you.”

Lucifer smiled and looked to you. “Do you accept?”

You nodded with tears in your eyes. “I accept.”

“Well, then. Levi please stand.” He did. “You two are now joined for eternity, you may kiss your wife.”

Levi cupped your face and kissed you deeply making you weak kneed. He wrapped his arms around you and hugged you. “I love you so much, Mrs Ackerman.”

You giggled and hugged him tightly. “I love you too, Mr Ackerman.”

Lucifer clapped his hands together. “Well, now I think you two should change into your nice things and get to the party.”

You smiled at Levi. “Party?”

He nodded. “We’ve had all this organised.”

You hummed a laugh. “You did a lot behind my back, didn’t you?”

“No more secrets after this, unless I’m surprising you with something.”

You hummed a laugh. “Okay.”

He took your hand, then pulled you along. “Thank you all of you for being here, we’ll get changed and we’ll see you at the party.” Levi ran with you making you laugh. He brought you to his room allowing you to see a beautiful dream wedding dress of yours. “I got this for you, I hope you like it.”

You picked it up and welled up. “Levi…it’s perfect. You didn’t have to.”

“No, I didn’t, but I wanted to. Go put it on.”

You smiled, then pulled your things off and slipped the dress on. You checked yourself out in the mirror and thought you looked perfect. “I love it.”

Levi finished putting on his white Prince suit with medals, then walked up behind you and hugged you. “You look like a dream. I love you so much.”

You turned and kissed him. “I love you too.”

“Come on, people are waiting for us brat.”

You held his hand and walked with him. “I can’t believe all this, it’s like a dream.”

He kissed the back of your hand. “Also, I’m making Odin a demon hound tomorrow. So, he’ll be with you always.”

You hugged Levi’s arm. “Thank you.”

“You don’t need to thank me; I love him as much as you love him. He’s a good wolf.” He stopped by the double doors and sighed. “You ready to meet everyone as Mrs Ackerman?”

You nodded. “Yeah, yeah I am.”

He pushed the doors open and a servant announced both your arrival. You blushed hard as people cheered you both on as you entered, you couldn’t believe so many people supported you both. You loved Levi with everything you had, so to know that loads of people supported you both was a dream come true. Levi led you to a nice sitting area, then sat down with your family near. You gazed at Levi with deep love in your eyes, you didn’t care what other people were saying to you, you just wanted to be with your new husband. Levi was trying to be a good Prince, he was making sure he was talking to people who were handing over gifts, people who were offering allegiance to his as well. Levi really wanted to pay attention to you, he wanted to kiss you, cuddle you and do anything he could to show you he loved you with every inch of his body, but for once he had to be a Prince.

Levi turned his head to you to see you’d been gazing at him with a cute look and smile the whole time. He leaned closer and nuzzled your face with his. “I love you.”

You closed your eyes and hummed a laugh. “I love you too.” You sighed. “I can’t believe today I went from seeing you fight Cain, to then being married. I feel all over the place with emotion.”

He cupped your face. “Please say you’re happy.”

You smiled and nodded. “I’m very happy. This is the best day of my life.”

“Really?”

You nodded and kissed him. “Thank you for making my life wonderful, for giving me freedom and giving me love.” You kissed him again, then nipped his lip and deepened the kiss. “I love you so much my dear husband.”

He smiled and blushed a little. “I love you and no amount of words could describe how much you mean to me.” He kissed along your jawline, then nipped your earlobe. “So, I just show you. Like tonight, I will show you all night long.”

You blushed and giggled. “Levi, my parents and brother are right there.”

He glanced over at your family. “They didn’t hear me, don’t worry.”

You patted his cheeks. “Cheeky.”

He hummed. “I am.”

You walked down the hall with Odin at your side, he was a perfect demon wolf now meaning he was with you for forever. You looked through the papers in your hand, then came to a stop outside a door. You frowned, then went into your office. You nibbled your lip as you focused on your work, completely unaware that your husband was sat in your office chair behind your desk. Levi leaned on your desk and admired you in your dress. He hummed, then looked up to the little crown on your head between your horns. “You look good enough to eat my Queen.”

You looked up at Levi to see he was in a suit with his crown on, he’d been King for a few months and the two of you had already made changes. Demon deals were banned and all old deals were cancelled. The Kingdom had prospered as you focused more on what the Kingdom was known for, which was trading. You and Levi made sure it was equal and fair, that everyone was treated well. People loved you both and were the first King and Queen to be married through love, as well as to be from different races. You smiled at Levi. “Hello my King, how may I help you?”

He sighed and let out a little moan. “Well, I was at my desk and I was thinking how your desk should be next to mine.”

“We’ve talked about this Levi, if I work in your office with you, you’ll get nothing done.”

He sat back in the chair. “You’re right, but also seeing you would also motivate me.”

“Double edged sword honey.” You walked past Levi and moved your papers about, then picked up another file. “Best if we keep our work and love separate.”

Levi wrapped his arm around you, then yanked you onto your lap making you squeak. “Well, how about we mix things up today?”

You smiled and kissed him. “I love you. I really love you, but I have work to do.”

“You’re always working.”

You frowned, then laughed. “No, I’m not. Don’t lie.”

He hugged you and pressed his face into your chest. “I know, but I just…I guess…I just miss you today.”

You smiled, then cupped his face and lifted his head up. “I miss you always, but we have work.”

He sighed. “I know.”

You hummed and traced the features on his face. “You know…maybe we can have a nice lunch together and we can chat about family things.”

He lifted his head. “Kids?”

You laughed. “Yes, but remember our plan. We have eternity together, so we don’t need to rush things.”

He nodded. “I know.” He squeezed your hips. “But we have to make sure your parents get to meet their grandkid.”

You tapped your forehead against Levi’s. “Of course.”

He leaned up and kissed you. “I love you.”

You smiled. “Love you too. Now off to work handsome and I’ll come get you when it’s lunch.”

He lifted you up, then walked to the door. “I’ll see you later. Miss you brat.”

“Miss you too.”

“Tch, you make me both weak and strong brat.”

You giggled. “Same to you.”

He let out a long sigh. “Okay, I’m going now.”

You waved, then looked down at Odin. “Your daddy is very silly.” You sat down, then got to work on more papers until everything was done for the day. You cleaned up your office, then went to the kitchens and said hello to the team there. You made some snacks for Levi and a pot of tea, then you carried the tray with Odin following you. You smiled at Odin; you were so happy he was here with you for the long run. You balance the tray on your arm, then opened Levi’s office door. You smiled at him working really hard behind his desk. Levi lifted his head up and smiled at you, like you’d just brightened his whole world. You giggled and walked in. “I’ve brought you some break food and drink.”

He sat up and sighed. “You take such great care of me.”

You put the tray down, then kissed his forehead as he grabbed your bum. “Well, I want to make sure you’re happy and well.”

He looked up at you. “Tch, I just need you to be happy and well brat.”

You poured him a cup of tea as his hand travelled from your bum, then under between your legs to your heat. “Levi Ackerman, remove your hand now or lose it.”

Levi pulled his hand away. “Mean.”

You handed him the cup. “I am.” You sat on his desk and picked up a cup for yourself. “So, you done any work?”

He supped his drink and hummed. “I have.”

“Promise?”

He nodded. “I got a lot of work done brat. Tch, cheeky little shit.”

You giggled and picked up a cookie, then shoved it in Levi’s mouth. “I am, now eat.”

He hummed and ate, then swallowed. “You baked them.”

You nodded. “I did.”

“I can tell, because they’re perfect.”

You giggled. “Thanks. You know, I want to say thank you.”

“For what?”

You shrugged. “Well, a lot of my life I was told I can’t do a lot of things. However, you’ve allowed me to do anything I really want. Well, within reason of course. Just…thank you.”

He put his cup down, stood up and kissed you. “You’re welcome. Besides, I love it when you cook and bake.”

You put you cup down, then linked your arms around Levi’s neck and kissed him. “I love it when you cook and bake too.” He hummed and pulled you against him. You giggled as he moved you to the middle of his room, then started dancing with you. “Levi, what are you doing?”

He spun around with you. “Dancing with my wife who I love very much.”

You hummed a laugh. “Well, it’s very romantic of you.”

“That so?”

You nodded. “It is.”

He kissed you and squeezed your hips, then pulled you close and ran your hands up your back. You giggled a little when you felt Levi tug at the back of your bar. Odin barked at Levi’s actions making Levi jump, then look at Odin. “Tch, oi? What’s your problem?”

You smacked Levi’s bum making him thrust. “He’s protecting me from a very grabby husband.” You moved from Levi’s arms, then fussed Odin. “Aren’t you good boy?” You nuzzled your face against his making him wag his tail. “Who’s my perfect fur baby? You are! Yes you are!”

Levi clicked his tongue. “Tch, I can’t believe I’m jealous over a wolf.”

You looked to Levi and smiled. “You do know I’m married to you, right?”

He sighed. “I know, but just look at the two of you.”

Odin licked your cheek. “Well, I’m married to you and not him.” You reached your arms up to Levi. “I’m all yours, always.”

Levi picked you up like a bride. He spun around with you, then began singing to you. He danced out of his office, then down the halls past maids and butlers. You and Levi were treating them much better than anyone had ever before, they loved it but they mostly loved seeing you and Levi acting like kids. Levi kissed you as everyone watched you both. You smiled, then took his crown from his head and jumped out of his arms and ran. Levi looked at you, your long dress billowing behind you as you ran. He hummed a growl. “Little brat! Get here!”

You squealed as you ran down the stairs to the bottom floor. “Nooooo!” You saw maids and butlers laugh as you skidded around the corner, then flew down the next hall. You looked behind you to see Levi running after you. You squeaked. “Go away!”

Levi growled and ran down after you. “Get here now!”

“No!”

“Give me back my crown!”

“No!”

He slammed a door behind you and trapped you in the throne room, both your thrones next to each other standing proud. “You’re trapped brat, now get here.”

You backed up. “No.”

“I’m going to punish you.”

You bit your lip and hummed. “Promise?”

Levi blushed. “You little…don’t be a perv.”

You moved your crown over one horn, then you put Levi’s crown onto your other horn. “Look, I’m King and Queen now.”

“You are just so…” He sighed. “I love you but you are nuts sometimes.”

You pouted. “I’m not!”

He walked over to you. “It’s okay, because I love and adore you with every fibre of my body.”

You smiled, then looked up at him and backed up. “Hey! You’re just after your crown.”

“A little, but it is all true. I love and adore you so much, even if you are a little weird.”

You took Levi’s crown off yourself, then smiled “Kneel.”

Levi knelt. “Yes, my Queen.”

You walked over, then placed the crown on his head. “I now crown you King of me. Now rise.”

Levi looked up at you, then stood up. “I am honoured to rule you.”

You ran your hands up his chest and giggled. “You can rule me anytime you want.”

He swayed with you and hummed. “Perfect.” He bent you backwards and smiled. “So, I’ve been thinking.”

You hummed. “Yes?”

“Children.”

You giggled. “I’d love them, but can we give it a bit more time?”

“A day?”

You laughed. “Oh Levi, you really want a family.”

He nodded. “Of course, I’d adore a family with you.”

You blushed and hugged him. “Me too, I want a family with you more than anything.” You kissed his cheek loads. “It’ll be so perfect. Give it a year, then we can start trying.”

He cupped your face and kissed you. “Perfect.”

You smiled. “It will be.”

He let you go, then took your hand and pulled you along to the thrones, then sat you down on yours and sat on the floor next to you and looked up at you. “You’re so beautiful.”

You played with his hair. “You often look at me and admire me.”

He sighed. “I can’t help myself.” He played with your dress. “You’re so pretty.”

You smiled and traced the patterns on his horns making him shiver. “You’re handsome.”

He hummed and rested his head on your lap. “This is the happiest I’ve ever been in my life.”

“Well, you’ll be happier when we have kids, right?”

He looked up at you. “Just being with you makes me happy.”

“Hey Levi?”

“Hmm?”

“Let’s try, just his one-time let’s try and then try again in a year as promised.”

Levi perked up. “Really?”

You nodded. “I want to, so?”

He shot up, yanked you to over his shoulder and ran. “Yes! I love you so much!”

You giggled. “I love you too.”


End file.
